A Lenda : primeira parte : Deliriun
by Dama 9
Summary: Uma nova peça. O Ultimo desafio a ser enfrentado. Será que Sora será capaz de enfrentar mais um desafio, bater de frente com seus próprios sentimentos. Aviso importante no Capitulo 14
1. Chapter 1

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma e ultima fic de Kaleido Star. Esse é meu ultimo romance desse animê pelo menos é assim que pretendo encerrar. Essa história vai ser bem mais longa do que as que estou acostumada a escrever sobre o animê, mas espero que gostem. Essa é uma fic de comemoração aos 30 anos do Cirque du Soille, por isso não estranhem se aparecer alguma coisa referente a eles aqui, A Lenda é referente o ultimo desafio de Sora, saber lidar com os próprios sentimentos com relação a um determinado acorbata. Fora as outras duvidas presentes em todo coração que busca por uma nova chance. Então, sinceramente espero que gostem, que nessa fic tem de tudo um pouco comédia, romance, drama é sem esquecer do principal as perversões do Fool. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, a peça Deliriu é um espetaculo oficial do Cirque du Soille, com um roteiro maravilho por sinal, mas também nao me pertence. Por culpa de Carol Higurashi eu deixei de amar o Yuri e me descobri loucamente apaixonada pelo Leon.

* * *

**ALenda**

**Capitulo 1: Novos Caminhos.**

**I – Perdão.**

**Paris...**

Ainda era outono na cidade luz, pessoas saiam de suas com alegria no fim de tarde, caminhando pelas ruas e parques.

Diante do grande portão de ferro, um táxi parou. Logo o motorista fora avisado para esperar. Quando um belo jovem de cabelos dourados, vestindo um longo sobretudo preto saiu. Mal dera dez passos fora abordado por uma senhora já de idade.

-Flores Sr? –ela ofereceu, mostrando-lhe uma cesta que carregava.

-Não obrigado! – ele respondeu educadamente.

-Vejo tristeza em teus olhos rapaz, mas alivia teu coração, todos merecem uma segunda chance; a mulher falou o fitando com serenidade, antes de se afastar.

-Por favor, espere! –ele pediu correndo até ela.

-Sim!

-Quero todas as brancas; ele falou, enquanto pegava a carteira de dentro do bolso do sobretudo.

-Aqui esta; a mulher disse lhe entregando um buquê com lírios, rosas e gérberas brancas.

-Obrigado! – ele respondeu, pagando e voltando-se para frente do portão semiaberto. –É agora! –ele murmurou entrando.

Um longo campo verde estendia-se a sua frente. Desviando aqui e ali, ele finalmente chegara ao seu destino. Nunca pensou que, apenas neste lugar fosse acontecer esse reencontro, tantas lembranças, das quais algumas não eram tão boas quanto às outras.

-Me perdoa por demorar tanto tempo pra vir te visitar, mas não me senti digno de vir aqui depois de tudo; ele falou se aproximando. –Me perdoa por não ter podido corresponder aos seus sentimentos e ainda ter sido tão cretino a ponto de usa-los de forma tão cruel; ele falou dando um suspiro. –"Agora que comecei não posso parar"; ele pensou. –Me perdoa por ter te machucado e principalmente por ser o responsável pelo seu esplendor ter se apagado; ele continuou com a voz sofrida. –Juro que se pudesse voltaria no tempo e nunca teria começado com aquela vingança estúpida que feriu tantas pessoas; Yuri falou caindo de joelhos no chão de frente a bela lápide de mármore branco com os dizeres:

**_Sophie Oswald._**

**_Amada Irmã._**

-Me perdoa, Sophie; a voz de Yuri saiu quase num murmúrio, enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam sobre a face alva do jovem. Nublando os belos olhos violeta.

-Deve tê-la amado muito não, meu jovem? – a Sra das flores falou, aparecendo a seu lado.

-Infelizmente não fui digno de tal sentimento; ele respondeu se recompondo.

-Todos têm direito de amar; a Sra respondeu.

-Não! Eu não; ele respondeu, depositando as flores em cima do tumulo. –Esse sentimento é bom de mais para alguém como eu;

-Deveria se dar uma segunda chance, meu jovem; a mulher falou.

Um estalo na mente de Yuri fê-lo voltar a exatamente dois anos atrás, quando sairá as pressas de Paris para os Estados Unidos e a promessa que fizera a **ela** antes de partir.

-Uma mulher já me disse isso antes; ele comentou, não sabia o porque de estar conversando com uma completa estranha algo tão pessoal, mas sentia necessidade de desabafar com alguém.

-Ela deve ser bem especial para você; a Sra comentou.

-Muito; ele respondeu fitando a lápide próxima a seus pés. – Mas também já a magoei.

-Meu jovem as oportunidades, somos nós que as criamos e antes de querermos o perdão de alguém temos que nos perdoar primeiro; a Sra falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, de modo consolador. –Não adianta lutar contra os demônios do passado, você tem que seguir em frente e encontrar aquele anjo que lhe guia; a Sra completou.

-Eu já me senti assim. Enfrentando numa batalha acirrada meus próprios demônios, até perder e me sentir como um deles; Yuri falou com amargura. – Mas ela me deu a mão, sempre achei incrível como ela conseguia ver o lado bom das coisas mesmo com a situação difícil, sem desistir; ele falou. – Ela foi à única a ver em um lado bom em mim, que eu desconhecia a existência; ele completou com o olhar vago.

-Já disse a ela que a ama? –a Sra perguntou.

-Ahn! Ah... Não é isso; ele respondeu prontamente, com um leve rubor. – Nós somos só amigos.

-Mas ela é especial para você? – a Sra perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É, mas...;

-Então o que esta esperando para conquista-la? – a Sra perguntou impaciente.

-Acho que a Sra não entendeu; Yuri começou, gesticulando impacientemente ainda com a face corada.

-Entendi sim meu jovem; a Sra falou. –Creio que por mais mal que você possa ter causado a essa jovem; ela falou apontando para a lápide. – Ela não iria querer te ver sofrendo e garanto que estaria triste ao ver-lhe assim; a Sra completou.

-Sra; Yuri murmurou.

-Todos temos direito a uma segunda chance, para viver, ser feliz... Amar, só basta se permitir a isso;

-Não sei! –ele murmurou confuso.

-Você é jovem, tem muita coisa para viver ainda, mas seja rápido, alguém pode conquista-la antes; a Sra falou com um sorriso. – Até algum dia Jovem Yuri; ela falou.

-Obrigado Sra; ele falou fazendo uma breve reverencia, não se dando conta de que a Sra o chamara pelo nome.

-Tome, considere isso como um presente, para começar bem a sua nova vida; a Sra falou lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha. –Seja feliz.

Com as mãos tremulas. Ele aceitou o presente, a delicada flor moldou-se entre as palmas de suas mãos. Aquela rosa tinha uma cor intensa, viva e vibrante que lhe deixava completamente fascinado. Ergueu seus olhos para agradecer a Sra, mas não viu mais ninguém, estranhamente a Sra se fora.

Bem, era hora de deixar os fantasmas do passado de onde eles nunca deveriam ter saído. Do passado. Seis meses longe do Kaleido Star, foram suficientes, precisava voltar, agora isso já virara necessidade. Ali começaria sua vida do zero, onde pela primeira vez em muito tempo se permitiria ser feliz.

Era a hora certa para voltar...

**II – Novas Idéias.**

**Alguns dias depois/ Kaleido Star...**

Mia andava de um lado para outro desesperada, "como todo período que precedia uma nova temporada", logo teria de entregar o roteiro da peça nova para Carlos e mal a escrevera. O chefe simplesmente a mandara fazer algo inédito em comemoração aos 25 nos do Kaleido e ela simplesmente congelou sua veia literária.

Procurando em seus livros, na internet e nada de ter uma inspiração. Até que seus olhos baterem na primeira pagina do jornal que Anna estava lendo a sua frente.

-Da isso aqui! – ela gritou puxando das mãos da jovem assustada a folha, fazendo a mesma com o susto cair da cadeira. –Daqui a três meses o maior eclipse lunar do milênio vai acontecer, por volta das seis da sete da noite (horário de verão). Sol e Lua se encontrara... Uhn! Bom, muito bom; ela murmurou com a mão no queixo.

-Mia você está bem? – Anna perguntou assustada, enquanto se levantava do chão.

-**PERFEITO**! –ela gritou, fazendo Anna cair de novo no chão, com o salto que ela deu. –Já sei sobre o que vai ser a próxima peça; ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

-E sobre o que é? – Anna perguntou animada.

-Vai ser incrível; Mia falou animada, ignorando a pergunta. –Tenho que falar com o Carlos urgente;

Logo Mia saiu correndo do quarto, em direção a sala do Chefe, agarrada ao jornal. Deixando uma confusa Anna para trás.

**III – Livre como um pensamento.**

Sora estava sentada no alpendre do terraço do Kaleido Star, já era tarde e o dia estava realmente fresco, fora avisada por Sara que dali a três meses o Kaleido comemoraria vinte e cinco anos, dos quais cinco ela já estava ali.

Era incrível como o tempo passara e as coisas mudavam. Tudo começou com uma desastrada tentativa sua de ajudar uma atriz a não se machucar, depois mais coisas vieram, mas o que mais parecia lhe atormentar era o fato de sentir falta e algo. Fizera tantas conquistas, executara a técnica fantástica, fora parceira de Layla, depois enfrentara o desafio de ser a parceira do Leon e executar a técnica angelical, tornando-se uma verdadeira estrela, mas sentia-se confusa, sabia faltar algo, mas não sabia onde buscar.

-Isso não vai me levar a lugar algum; ela falou mais para si do que para alguém.

-Sem duvidas, sentada aqui não tem como você fazer alguma coisa mesmo; uma voz meio divertida soou bem próxima ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a se assustar e se desequilibrar.

Teria caído do alpendre se não fosse prontamente segurada pela cintura, por aquele que falara. Ao erguer a cabeça, seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distancia e a face da jovem ficou rapidamente vermelha, ao notar que com o susto agarrara-se ao pescoço da pessoa.

-Desculpe Sora, não queria lhe assustar; Leon falou com um sorriso sereno, fitando a face corada da jovem.

-Ahn! B-bem…; aquela aproximação não era muito favorável para ajudar na formação de algum pensamento coerente. –E-eu...; Só então se dera conta de que ainda estava agarrada ao pescoço dele e que ele ainda lhe segurava pela cintura, fazendo-a corar mais ainda; -Her! Me desculpe; ela disse tirando os braços do pescoço dele.

-Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha por tê-la assustado; ele falou com seriedade, ajudando-a descer do alpendre, embora estivesse adorando a situação.

-Ah! Tudo bem; ela falou com um doce sorriso.

-Vim lhe avisar que o Carlos quer todos reunidos no ginásio, para falar sobre a nova peça; ele explicou.

-Quando?

-Bem, precisamente agora; ele falou olhando no relógio de pulso.

-Então é melhor irmos, antes que ele surte; ela disse abafando um riso, enquanto pegava na mão de Leon para puxa-lo para dentro do prédio, deixando-o momentaneamente estático, para depois acompanha-la.

**IV – Um retorno inesperado.**

Todos já estavam se reunindo no ginásio principal quando Sora e Leon chegaram de mãos dadas. Mei e Rosetta vieram até os dois animadas, mas estacaram com um olhar curioso para a cena.

-E então, ficaram sabendo que Mia já preparou o novo roteiro? – Mei comentou.

-Já; Leon respondeu indiferente.

-Bem se todos estão aqui, acho que podemos começar; Carlos falou, mas foi interrompido.

-Desculpe o atraso, acabei de chegar; a voz de Yuri soou calma, vinda da porta, chamando a atenção de todos.

Enquanto o jovem entrava calmamente no ginásio vestindo um simples conjunto de calça e blusa branca. Os cabelos rebeldes apenas acentuavam os traços marcantes do acrobata. Que também teve que se controlar diante da cena mais indesejada por ele e parecia que a '**Sra**' sabia de alguma coisa.

-"Tenho que agir rápido"; ele concluiu.

-Como vai Jovem Yuri? – Sora perguntou com um doce sorriso, a mais de seis meses que não via o amigo.

-Melhor agora! Obrigado por perguntar; ele falou com um sorriso charmoso, fazendo algumas garotas no fundo da sala suspirarem e um certo acrobata arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, agora que todos estão aqui; Carlos começou, mas foi interrompido novamente, fazendo uma veinha saltar na testa. – Mais essa agora; ele resmungou.

-Desculpa o atraso Carlos; Mia falou entrando no ginásio abraçada como sempre a seu laptop.

-O próximo que me interromper é demitido; o chefe falou estressado.

-Alguém não dormiu do lado certo da cama essa noite pelo visto; Mei comentou abafando o riso, mas parou ao receber um olhar envenenado do chefe.

-Bem chamei todos aqui, para anunciar a nova peça em comemoração aos 25 anos do Kaleido Star. Explique-nos sobre o roteiro Mia; o chefe mandou.

-Essa peça será a mais perfeita a ser produzida aqui; ela disse tomando a frente do chefe e ajeitando os óculos. –Será dividida em três atos; ela começou.

-Primeiro serão os acrobatas, segundo um conto e terceiro como sempre o grande enceramento; Carlos falou se intrometendo.

-Her! Não é bem isso; Mia falou.

-Então?- Ele perguntou com uma veinha saltando da testa.

-Os três atos se chamarão respectivamente **Deliriun, Equilibriun** e **Amore**; ela começou. –**Deliriun** é o primeiro ato. Conta à história de um jovem, que cansado de viver em sua cidade, onde as pessoas eram sempre as mesmas e nunca saiam da rotina, decidiu ir embora e procurar novos lugares para conhecer. Ele busca o sonho de conhecer um mundo onde as coisas tenham vida, cor e sentimentos. Por sentir-se perdido uma voz o guia pelos caminhos certos a seguir, até ele encontrar um novo mundo e descobrir uma nova maneira de viver; Mia falou, notando que todos prestavam muita a atenção.

-Que lindo; Sora comentou e Leon apenas assentiu em silencio.

**-Equilibriu** é a segunda parte, após realizar o sonho de conhecer um mundo melhor, esse jovem decide voltar para a casa, embora seja algo realmente difícil, pois aprendera a amar e a viver bem nesse mundo. Quando chega em sua casa, encontra tudo exatamente como antes, preto e branco, triste por tal fato, ele ouve a mesma voz que lhe guiou, sugerir que pouco a pouco criasse seu próprio mundo. Ele passou a convencer as pessoas de que a vida pode ser diferente e que eles podem sonhar. Mudando assim a maneira daquelas pessoas de viver; Mia falou.

-Parece legal; Rosetta comentou com Mei.

**-Amore** é o fim. Embora esse jovem se sentisse feliz com a nova vida que levava, depois de criar o seu mundo. Ele sentia falta de algo. Aquela voz que sempre o guiou desaparecera. Desesperado ele sai em busca da origem da voz, passa dias e noites procurando, até que uma noite quando já estava desistindo de encontra-la, ele avista uma jovem cantando em meio aquela floresta e reconhece sua voz, mas ao se aproximar a jovem desapareceu e com isso fez-se o dia. Todas as noites que ele se aproximava, ela se ia;

-Que triste; Sora murmurou, sendo observada atentamente por duas pessoas.

-Eles eram como o Sol e a Lua, toda vez que o jovem tentava se aproximar ela ia e nem mesmo ele conseguia observa-la de longe, e noite após noite isso se repetia. Até ele ver-se apaixonado pela jovem cujo destino estava marcado para nunca cruzar com o dele, tornando aquele sentimento impossível; Mia continuou.

-Não gostei; Sora resmungou emburrada, quando viu Mia olhar pra ela e sorrir.

-Imaginei que fosse dizer isso, Sora; a roteirista falou sorrindo diante do olhar confuso da garota; - Pois bem, só existe uma forma dos dois ficarem junto, mas eles só tem uma chance a cada duzentos anos; Mia falou.

-Um eclipse lunar; Leon respondeu de forma interessada.

-Exato! –Mia falou contente, finalmente alguém entendera o que ela estava falando desde o começo. – Exatamente, no momento do eclipse Sol e Lua se transformam, para poderem se encontrar; ela falou.

-Então tem que ser uma técnica a altura; Sora comentou com ar pensativo.

-Bem, os papeis serão divididos assim; Carlos começou. – As pessoas da cidade serão divididos em dois grupos liderados por Mei e Rosetta, as pessoas do outro mundo ficaram num grupo com a Anna, Sora vai entrar como a Lua e por fim o papel de Sol será feito o teste; Carlos falou, voltando-se para os dois acrobatas. – Daqui dois dias isso será decidido, comecem a treinar.

-"Deliriun, Equilibriun e Amore, porque tenho a impressão de conhecer essa história"; Sora pensou intrigada, vendo Mia sair do ginásio. –Mia espera; ela chamou correndo atrás dela.

-Sim, o que foi Sora? –ela perguntou.

-Você não disse o nome da peça; Sora falou curiosa.

-Ah! Sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa; Mia falou dando um tapa na testa. –Ela se chama **A Lenda**.

-Tá certo; ela respondeu. –Até mais Mia; Sora falou se despedindo dela.

**Enquanto isso...**

-Há quanto tempo, Yuri? –Leon falou com calma.

-Bastante, mas como vai? – o jovem perguntou.

-Perfeitamente bem; Leon respondeu seco.

-Bem se não se importa tenho que ir treinar; Yuri respondeu, saindo e acenando com a mão.

-Vai tentar voltar? –Leon perguntou curioso, antes do acrobata chegar até a porta.

-Isso te incomoda? – Yuri perguntou com um sorriso sádico.

-Pelo contrario; ele respondeu. –" Isso me estimula a te vencer"; ele completou em pensamento.

Uma corrente passou pelo olhar dos dois, que se fitavam em desafio. Não era preciso ser vidente para saber que o papel de protagonista não era o único objeto da obsessão daqueles dois.

**V – A Ultima Técnica.**

Como Sora só poderia treinar quando seu parceiro fosse escolhido, ganhou o dia de folga. Resolvendo por fim, voltar até o seu dormitório, encontrando lá um espírito espertinho a lhe esperar.

-Como foi o dia Sora? – Fool perguntou curioso.

-Bem, o jovem Yuri já voltou de Paris; ela comentou.

-Entendo; o espírito do palco falou sério.

-Fool! Ta acontecendo alguma coisa, você esta estranho? – Sora perguntou preocupada.

-Tenho algo para te falar; ele começou, vedo-a se sentar na cama.

-E o que é?

-É algo sobre seu ultimo desafio; Fool disse.

-Mas...;

-Me deixe terminar, é muito importante; ele disse bem sério.

-Fool você ta me assustando; Sora falou, nunca o havia visto assim.

Logo o espírito do palco abriu os braços, fazendo com que uma linha dourada surgisse a sua frente e junto dela um globo esverdeado.

-A constelação de peixes finalmente se libertou das correntes que lhe tiravam a liberdade; ele começou sério. –O brilho emanado por escorpião mostra-se empenhado em mostrar seu esplendor para conquistar; ele prosseguiu. –E a flecha do arqueiro esta sendo o mais duramente retesado, embora o alvo ainda não esteja definido; ele completou.

-"O que isso quer dizer?"; Sora pensou franzindo o cenho. –O que isso quer dizer Fool?

-Mais uma vez a Roda da Fortuna vira e um caminho desconhecido abre-se a sua frente, quando a sua vida imitar a arte, você saberá o que fazer; ele explicou. – Por hora, espero o desfecho de outros destinos, antes do seu se findar;

-A vida imitar a arte; ela murmurou. – Fool a Mia já preparou a peça de comemoração do Kaleido Star; Sora comentou animada.

-E como se chama? – o espírito do palco perguntou curioso.

-A Lenda; ela falou. – A Mia disse que vai ser dividido em três atos chamados Deliriun, Equilibriun e Amore; ela completou.

-"Uhn! As coisas estão se encaminhando mais rápido do que eu imaginei"; o espírito do palco pensou.

-E eu vou fazer o papel da Lua, mas o Sol ainda vai ser decidido. O Carlos mandou ser preparado o teste, pelo visto o Jovem Leon e o Jovem Yuri vão fazer; ela falou com ar empolgado.

-"Realmente as coisas estão rápidas de mais"; ele concluiu. –Mas na sua opinião, quem é o mais adequado para ser seu parceiro? – ele perguntou sério.

-Uhn! – ela pareceu pensativa. –Não sei, os dois são meus amigos e sempre me dei bem atuando com os dois, acho que não saberia escolher; ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-"Previsível"; ele pensou. –"Só me pergunto como ela não consegue prestar atenção nisso"; ele pensou exasperado.

-Fool! – Sora o chamou.

-O que foi?

-Ta fazendo aquela cara estranha de novo; ela falou apontando pra ele.

-Bem, agora que resolvemos isso, você poderia ir tomar um b-...; Ele foi cortado pela garota que o jogava janela afora.

-Eu mereço; ela resmungou.

**Continua...**


	2. Ajuda Inconsciente

**Domo pessoal**

**Finalmente saiu o segundo capitulo de "A Lenda", sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, infelizmente. Mas não deixem de votar no Votatoon para que ele seja exibido no Cartoon esse final de semana, hein.****

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Ajuda Inconsciente.

**I – Yuri.**

Ele dissera que iria treinar, mas não parecia muito disposto a manter-se concentrado. Resolveu por fim passar na sala do chefe já que tinha ainda algumas coisas para resolver.

-Está ocupado? –ele perguntou para Carlos, ao passar em frente à sala do mesmo e encontrar a porta entreaberta.

-Não, pode entrar; o chefe respondeu.

-O que está fazendo? – o acrobata perguntou curioso.

-O planejamento para a exibição da peça, Mia esteve me passando parte do roteiro e como a peça será exibida somente um dia, estava fazendo alguns cálculos; ele respondeu.

-Só um dia, porque? – Yuri perguntou confuso.

-Exatamente daqui a três meses, no dia de comemoração dos 25 anos do Kaleido Star, ocorrerá um eclipse lunar, que poderá ser visto em determinado horário por ser verão, então Mia pensou em seguir o mesmo padrão do cenário que a peça do Lago dos Cisnes, abrindo as comportas para executar a técnica principal; ele respondeu.

-Entendo! Mas para uma peça assim, tem de ter uma técnica à altura? – ele perguntou, com um olhar interessado.

-Sem duvidas, mas isso não é meu departamento; ele respondeu com ar cansado.- Mas me responda, está realmente certo de que quer voltar? –Carlos perguntou com um olhar curioso.

-Pode ter certeza que sim; ele respondeu convicto.

-Entendo, mas você deveria estar treinando ou está tão confiante assim de que vai vencer o Leon? – o chefe perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Ha mais coisas em jogo aqui do que o papel principal, mas não pretendo ser arrogante a ponto de achar que isso já esta ganho, vou lutar até o fim; ele respondeu.

-"Realmente ele mudou muito depois que voltou de Paris"; Carlos pensou. –Como foi em Paris?

-Bem, acredito que muitas coisas vão ser diferentes a partir de agora; Yuri respondeu. –Enfim, não quero mais atrapalhar, você tem coisas demais pra fazer e eu tenho que treinar; ele completou. – Até mais.

-Até; Carlos respondeu voltando a olhar os papeis, mas parou por um momento. –"Fico me perguntando se a Sora já percebeu isso?".

**II –Leon.**

Mal sairá do ginásio já pensava em uma maneira de criar uma técnica capaz de lhe garantir a vitória no teste que ocorreria dali dois dias, mas infelizmente nada lhe ocorria. Seus pensamentos pareciam voar para qualquer lugar bem distante dali.

-"Como o Sol e a Lua"; ele pensou, quando notou estar novamente no terraço do Kaleido Star. –"Porque tenho a nítida impressão de conhecer essa história?"; ele se perguntou. Olhando com calma as ondas lá em baixo quebrarem-se nas pedras. –"O que será que ela está fazendo agora?"; ele se perguntou, mas parou balançando a cabeça para os lados. –"Agora preciso me concentrar no teste, por mais difícil que seja"; ele concluiu, voltando para o ginásio treinar.

**No ginásio...**

O local estava um completo deserto, o resto do elenco provavelmente deveria ter se distribuído nas outras salas, deixando aquele prédio completamente livre. Já vestido com a roupa de treino, Leon subiu no andaime que lhe encaminharia até a base do trapézio.

A barra do trapézio jazia fria, tão fria quanto a si mesmo, alguns anos atrás. Num impulso suave sentiu a barra tremer sobre a pressão de suas mãos, indo e vindo, deixando que seus pensamentos voassem e sua mente fosse para longe, sem ao menos prestar atenção nas acrobacias que já fazia de olhos fechados.

Depois de exatos três anos ainda se perguntava quando tudo começou, se fora por seu jeito arrogante ou a docilidade dela. Apenas, não sabia. Mais um impulso fê-lo trocar de barra, passando para a outra extremidade do ginásio como se voasse com leveza entre um e outro trapézio. Não sabia o que fazer e como sempre Carlos não falara nada sobre que tipo de técnica que seria avaliada no teste. Quando sem perceber, perdera a concentração e não alcançaria o trapézio se um par de mãos delicadas não o houvesse segurado.

Leon olhou confuso para cima, encontrando a jovem de madeixas rosadas lhe observando com um olhar sereno.

-Parece confuso, Jovem Leon; ela comentou, vendo-o abrir a boca para falar algo, mas voltar a fechar sem emitir som algum. –Isso é normal, ainda mais quando não temos certeza de qual caminho é o certo a seguir; ela continuou.

Agora eles jaziam apenas balançando no trapézio, com Sora o segurando de cabeça pra baixo, indo e vindo por toda a extensão do ginásio.

-Mas quando a vida imitar a arte, você saberá o que fazer; ela completou com um doce sorriso, dando um grande impulso e soltando os braços de Leon, que automaticamente segurou-se no outro trapézio, mas ao voltar seu olhar para onde a jovem estivera não encontrou ninguém.

-"Quando a vida imitar a arte"; ele pensou. –"Agora entendo a verdadeira história por trás dessas lenda"; ele pensou dando um terno sorriso. –"Obrigado Sora, você me ajudou muito mais do que eu poderia merecer, agora só preciso treinar"; ele concluiu concentrando-se no treinamento.

**III – Sora.**

**Alguns minutos atrás...**

Depois de jogar Fool pela janela, Sora ficara andando de um lado para outro no apartamento, sem conseguir ficar quieta ela resolveu dar uma volta nos ginásios e ver o ensaio do pessoal, como o seu só começaria dali a dois dias, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Como que por intuição, ela começou a seguir até uma das salas, onde ouvia barulhos feitos pelo trapézio. Uma frestinha na porta mostrava quem estava lá dentro treinando. Era Leon.

-"Ele parece confuso, que estranho, nunca vi o Jovem Leon assim"; Sora pensou, ao vê-lo com o olhar distante enquanto trocava as barras. A jovem olhou para todos os lados, antes de entrar silenciosamente no ginásio. –"Infelizmente não posso ajudar nem um nem outro no teste, mas conversar não vai fazer mal algum"; ela pensou.

Embora estivesse saltando de trapézio em trapézio. Leon não notou que errara o tempo de um pra outro e cairia, mas Sora o segurou antes disso.

-Parece confuso, Jovem Leon; ela comentou, vendo-o abrir a boca para falar algo, mas voltar a fechar sem emitir som algum. Os olhos violeta do rapaz tinham um brilho confuso, porém intenso. Hipnotizante. –Isso é normal, ainda mais quando não temos certeza de qual caminho é o certo a seguir; ela continuou. Não sabia ao certo o porque fizera aquilo apenas sentia a necessidade de faze-lo. –Mas quando a vida imitar a arte, você saberá o que fazer; ela completou sorrindo, dando um impulso e o soltando em seguida. Antes de sair do ginásio o viu olhar para o trapézio e não encontra-la, mas o viu sorriso e não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Sem fazer barulho algum Sora saiu do ginásio. Continuou caminhando por entre os prédios, porém ao virar a esquerda acabou por trombar com alguém que vinha pelo mesmo caminho, teria ido ao chão se o mesmo não a houvesse segurado, ficando numa situação um tanto quanto constrangedora.

-Desculpe! – ela falou erguendo os olhos, deparando-se com um par de orbes violeta a fitando.

-Tudo bem, mas você não se machucou, Sora? – Yuri perguntou preocupado.

-Não, estou bem; ela respondeu dando um sorriso sem graça e afastando-se um pouco, para ele soltá-la.

-Ahn! Você estava treinando? – Yuri perguntou curioso, porém com uma pontada de decepção ao vê-la se afastar.

-Estava só dando uma volta, por enquanto não posso treinar até o resultado do teste sair; ela respondeu com a mão na cabeça dando um sorriso sem graça.

-Entendo!

-E você? –ela perguntou, vendo-o com as roupas de treino.

-Eu pretendia treinar, mas não estou com cabeça pra isso; ele respondeu ficando sério.

-Quer dar uma volta? –ela perguntou displicente.

-Claro! –Yuri respondeu prontamente.

Logo os dois começaram a caminhar, atravessando num completo silencio a ponte que os levaria a praia. Um cálido vento passou por suas faces, fazendo-os fechar os olhos. Um suspiro relaxado foi emitido pelos dois.

-Como foi a viajem, Jovem Yuri? – Sora perguntou, enquanto eles caminhavam pela areia.

-Melhor do que eu esperava; ele respondeu com um doce sorriso. –Acabei descobrindo coisas das quais não pensava que podiam existir; ele respondeu misteriosamente.

-Que bom,você parece mesmo diferente; ela respondeu eloqüente.

-"Ela percebeu"; Yuri pensou observando de esguelha a jovem. –Como assim, diferente?

-Não vejo tristeza ou culpa em seus olhos, diferente de quando você partiu; ela respondeu, parando e voltando seu olhar para ele.

-Sora, eu...; Ele ficou sem saber o que responder, mas ela continuou.

-Por um tempo eu pensei que você não fosse mais voltar; ela falou continuando a caminhar. – Mas eu achei normal, às vezes a gente precisa de um tempo desligado de tudo para achar o caminho certo a seguir;

-Realmente, acho que precisava mesmo disso; ele concordou.

-Sabe, um amigo um dia me disse o seguinte; ela começou. –Quando a vida imitar a arte, nós saberemos o que fazer; ela completou sorrindo. –Sabe! Eu ainda não entendo o que isso quer dizer, mas quem sabe para você isso possa fazer sentido; ela disse, voltando-se para ele sorrindo, mas parou ao ver Yuri parado com o olhar vago.

-"Quando a vida imitar a arte"; ele pensou, lembrando-se de tudo que vivera até agora. –"Um momento de confusão, cansando de viver num mundo parado e fugido para algo novo, alguém que lhe guie e que lhe mude o modo de viver, uma busca e um encontro. Como não pensei nisso antes"; ele concluiu, sorrido para a jovem que o olhava com confusão. –Muito obrigado Sora; ele falou.

-Uh! Pelo que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Por sempre me dar à mão; ele respondeu, se aproximando da jovem e lhe abraçando.

Um ato impulsivo, porém bem significativo. Sora ficou levemente corada, ainda mais ao corresponder o abraço. Não entendia o que Yuri queria dizer, apenas sentia que as coisas seriam bem diferentes. Com calma eles se afastaram, Yuri deu um sorriso sem graça por ver a jovem constrangida.

-Ah! Jovem Yuri não é melhor você começar a treinar, falta pouco tempo para o teste e eu não queria ser responsável por atrapalhar você; Sora respondeu sem graça.

-Você não me atrapalha em nada, Sora; ele disse com um sorriso charmoso, se aproximando da jovem e erguendo-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

-Jovem Yuri; ela murmurou, com a face enrubescida.

-"Ainda não"; ele pensou. –Vamos voltar então; ele completou com um olhar calma, caminhando ao lado da jovem.

**IV – Espionagem.**

Não muito longe dali um grupo de quatro garotas vestidas com capas pretas e usando cada uma um binóculo, observavam o casal na praia.

-Vocês não acham que ta rolando alguma coisa entre eles, acham? –Rosetta perguntou, voltando-se para Mei, Anna e Mia.

-Não sei; Mia comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Bem, se tratando da Sora é difícil saber o que ela sente; Anna respondeu.

-Como assim? –Mei perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn! Como posso explicar; a acrobata falou pensativa. –Bem, desde o começo a Sora e o Yuri eram grandes amigos, apesar de todas as coisas que aconteceram antes da Técnica Fantástica, por isso é difícil saber se ela sente alguma coisa por ele que vá alem da amizade; ela completou.

-Uh! – Mei murmurou.

-O que foi? –Rosetta perguntou curiosa.

-Vocês viram o que aconteceu mais cedo quando a Sora e o Leon chegaram; a acrobata comentou.

-Não; Mia e Anna responderam.

-Eu sei; Rosetta falou empolgada. –Eles estavam de mãos dadas; ela respondeu.

-**O que**? – Mia e Anna quase gritaram.

-Hei! Falem mais baixo, vai que eles nos ouvem; Mei falou com um olhar mortal.

-Ta certo, mas será que ta rolando alguma coisa entre a Sora e o Leon, então? – Anna comentou.

-Ai, ai, ai; Mia murmurou balançando a cabeça desesperada.

-O que deu nela? –Mei perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É muito difícil; Mia começou. –Como que eu posso escrever o roteiro se eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dos protagonistas; ela completou, vendo as outras três caírem no chão com uma gotinha. –O que foi?

-E você ainda pergunta, nós aqui pensando que você tava passando mal e você da uma dessa; Mei falou revoltada.

-Her! Desculpe; ela falou sem jeito.

-Mas então, a gente precisa descobrir por qual dos dois a Sora ta apaixonada; Rosetta falou empolgada.

-Mas e se não for nenhum dos dois; Mei sugeriu, mas engoliu em seco ao receber um olhar entrecortado das outras três. –Her! É só uma sugestão;

-Bem, nós precisamos investigar; Anna falou com ar pensativo, colocando a mão no queixo.

-Meninas, eles já estão quase no Kaleido Star; Rosetta falou apontando para os dois.

-Vamos; Mei falou saindo correndo, sendo seguida pelas outras três, que pareciam bem dispostas a descobrir, quem fora o escolhido.

**V – O Admirador.**

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Sora resolveu voltar para o apartamento, assim que se despediu de Yuri.

-Vejo que já voltou; Fool falou, aparecendo ao lado da jovem, que acabara de se jogar na cama.

-É; ela respondeu meio vaga.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora? – Fool perguntou curioso.

-Mais ou menos; Sora respondeu, olhando pro teto.

-E o que seria esse mais ou menos? – o espírito do palco perguntou curioso.

-Não sei, tenho a impressão de que ajudei o Jovem Leon e o Jovem Yuri de alguma forma; ela comentou.

-Como assim? – Fool perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Eu encontrei com o Jovem Leon no ginásio, ele parecia confuso; ela começou. –Daí eu resolvi conversar com ele;

-Só isso?

-Não, lembrei daquilo que você me falou e falei pra ele também; Sora respondeu. –Só não consigo entender o porque falei isso; ela completou.

-"As coisas estão indo mais rápidas do que imaginei"; o espírito do palco pensou. –Mas e o Yuuri, o que tem a ver com isso?

-Encontrei com ele depois que sai do ginásio, fomos das uma volta na praia; ela respondeu, sem conseguir evitar enrubescer ao lembrar-se do abraço. –E acabei falando a mesma coisa pra ele; ela completou.

-Uh! – ele murmurou.

-Fool, você sabe de alguma coisa e não esta querendo me contar? – Sora perguntou com um olhar curioso.

-Impressão sua Sora; ele respondeu suando frio.

-Fool; a acrobata falou em tom de aviso.

-Sora, me responda uma coisa; Fool começou mudando de assunto, adquirindo uma expressão seria.

-O que? –ela perguntou, sentando-se em cima da cama, sobre as próprias pernas.

-O que você sente pelo Yuri? –o espírito do palco perguntou.

-Eu...;

-**SORA**! –a voz de Rosetta e Mei soou atrás da porta.

-Já vou; Sora falou, levantando-se e indo abrir a porta.

-"Pelo visto não vai ser hoje que eu vou saber qual dos dois é"; Fool pensou frustrado.

-O que foi meninas? – Sora perguntou, vendo as duas entrarem no apartamento quase a derrubando na entrada.

-Conte-nos tudo e não nos esconda nada; Mei falou puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

-Do que você ta falando, Mei? – Sora perguntou assustada.

-Ai; Mei resmungou, recebendo um chute de Rosetta por baixo da mesa. Ao voltar-se pra ela com um olhar assassino, viu a mesma mandando ela ficar quieta.

-Ahn! Bem, nós queremos saber se você já pensou em uma técnica pra peça nova; ela desconversou.

-Não, ainda não consegui pensar em nada; Sora respondeu desanimada.

-Mas conta pra gente, você tem alguma preferência? – Rosetta perguntou casualmente.

-Quanto ao que? –Sora perguntou confusa.

-Oras; Mei falou bufando. –Quanto a quem vai ser o seu parceiro; ela falou a queima roupa.

-Uh! – Sora murmurou pensativa. –Não; ela respondeu sorrindo, fazendo as duas caírem da cadeira com gotinhas da cabeça.

-Como não? –Mei perguntou, com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Eu não sei, não sou eu que vou escolher quem vai ser meu parceiro; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Mas...; Rosetta foi contestar, mas foi interrompida.

-**SORA**! – a voz de Ken soou atrás da porta.

-O que foi Ken? – Sora perguntou curiosa, ao abrir a porta e encontrar o jovem com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão.

-Acabou de chegar e é pra você; ele falou entregando a ela.

-Quem mandou, Sora? – Rosetta perguntou empolgada, olhando por cima do ombro da jovem pra tentar enxergar o cartão.

-Não sei; ela murmurou tentando ler o cartão.

Curiosos Ken, Mei e Rosetta apenas observavam a jovem tentar abrir o pequeno envelope branco e matar a curiosidade unânime deles.

-"Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, do que supõe nossa vã filosofia"; ela leu em pensamentos. –"O que isso quer dizer?"; a acrobata se perguntou.

-E então, Sora? – Rosetta perguntou impaciente.

-"Do seu maior admirador"; ela concluiu a leitura em pensamentos. –"Quem poderá ser?"; ela se perguntou confusa.

-Quem é Sora? – foi à vez de Mei demonstrar sua impaciência.

-Não sei; ela respondeu, fazendo os três caírem no chão.

-Como assim? – Mei perguntou com os dentes arreganhados.

-Isso mesmo, não tem assinatura; ela respondeu mostrando o cartão, que quase foi arrancado de sua mão por Mei.

-Uh! – a acrobata murmurou, olhando todos os lados do cartão, procurando alguma pista. –Realmente, não tem assinatura;

-Isso já é meio obvio, não? – Sora falou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Bem, meninas eu to indo; Ken falou saindo do quarto acenando para elas.

-Tchau; as três responderam.

-Então Sora, não faz a mínima idéia de quem possa ter mandado? –Mei perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Puff; Mei resmungou. –"Como ela pode ser tão devagar?"; ela se perguntou balançando a cabeça descrente. –Rosetta, vamos; ela chamou, puxando a garota para fora do quarto.

-Mas...;

-Tchau Sora; Mei falou, lançando um olhar significativo a jovem.

-Tchau; ela respondeu com uma gotinha na cabeça.

-Admirador Secreto, hein? – Fool falou aparecendo atrás da jovem.

-O que quer Fool? –Sora perguntou desconfiada da cara que ele fazia.

-Nada, mas se você quiser tomar um...; Ele não completou a frase, pois Sora simplesmente o enfiara de cabeça pra baixo dentro de um vaso com água que ela acabara de arrumar para colocar as flores. -So-ra, n-não p-pra res-pi-rar; ele falou se debatendo dentro do recipiente.

-Assim você aprende a deixar de ser um pervertido; ela falou indo até a cozinha pegar outro vaso para colocar as flores.

**Enquanto isso...**

Ken acabara de sair do quarto de Sora e descia com calma as escadas, até ouvir uma voz atrás de si.

-E então?

-Ela não imagina quem seja; ele respondeu sem ao menos voltar-se para trás.

-Obrigado; o desconhecido falou.

-Não me agradeça ainda; o jovem responde seco. –Mas já vou lhe avisando, Sora é minha melhor amiga, por isso não ouse brincar com os sentimentos dela; ele completou.

-Não se preocupe Ken, nunca faria isso; ele respondeu desaparecendo, da mesma forma que surgira.

-"Assim eu espero"; Ken pensou, terminando de descer as escadas, voltando para os ginásios fazer a supervisão do equipamento.

**Continua...**


	3. Amadurecimento

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, infelizmente. Mas eu adoro o Yuri mesmo assim.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Amadurecimento.**

**I – O Sonho.**

_Já era noite e mesmo assim, parecia não se importar com o vento gelado que o mar trazia até si. Fechou os olhos respirando calmamente, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, tentando se proteger um pouco do frio._

_O vestido branco e leve balançava com o vento, enquanto os pés descalços tocavam o chão de areia. Vez ou outra seus pés ameaçavam afundar, mas não pensava ainda em desistir da caminhada._

_Sorriu docemente ao notar uma bela concha marinha ser trazida pelas águas e ser deixada tão perto de si, abaixou-se erguendo parcialmente a barra do vestido para que não tocasse a areia, pegando-a entre os dedos finos e delicados._

_Afastou-se um pouco da areia molhada, indo sentar-se numa parte onde a mesma estava mais seca, não correndo o risco de sujar as roupas, sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, mantendo a concha entre os dedos._

_Olhou para o mar a sua frente e notou a alteração no ritmo das ondas, pareciam mais agitadas, aflitas e porque não dizer confusas._

_-Como eu; Sora murmurou, deixando que a voz soasse mais como um sussurro levado pelo vento._

_Levou a concha até o ouvido, uma baixa e suave melodia do mar ecoava de dentro da concha que a fez fechar os olhos e relaxar. Sorriu._

_-Você já tem as respostas; alguém lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido._

_-Uh! –ela murmurou confusa, voltando-se para trás, porém não encontrou ninguém, perguntou-se intrigada de quem seria aquela voz, mas agora a única coisa que ouvia era o farfalhar de algumas folhas de palmeiras que estavam na praia, balançou a cabeça, estava ouvindo coisas de mais; ela concluiu._

_-Você já tem as respostas de que precisa para criar seus próprios caminhos; a voz retornou a sussurrar-lhe. –Basta apenas saber onde procurar!_

_-Fool, é você? –Sora perguntou, levantando-se assustada, embora não soubesse dizer se a voz era realmente do espírito do palco, ainda assim chamou por ele._

_O tempo pareceu parar, o vento continuava a açoitar-lhe a face agora com mais agressividade._

_Sora sentiu o coração disparar ao voltar-se para o mar e notar uma onda gigante formar-se e vir em sua direção. Viu-se correndo pela praia quando do nada tudo ficou escuro, sentiu o corpo leve, caindo numa queda livre sem ter onde se segurar. Não sabia se tinha os olhos abertos ou se estava apenas imaginando que assim eles estavam._

-SORA; alguém chamou, lhe segurando pelos braços, lutava desesperadamente para soltar-se, porém os braços estavam presos, ou melhor, quem os segurava não tencionava soltar-lhe. –Calma, sou eu... Rosetta; a acrobata falou, tentando acordá-la.

-Rosetta? –Sora falou, abrindo os olhos e vendo a garotinha aflita. –O que foi?

-Você estava gritando, o Fool tentou te acordar, mas não conseguiu, então foi me chamar; ela respondeu, levantando-se da beira da cama para que Sora pudesse se levantar.

-Me desculpe por assustá-la Rosetta, acho que foi só um pesadelo; Sora falou, levando a mão até a testa e sentindo-a molhada e fria, como o corpo todo.

-Você não parece bem; Rosetta falou, sentando-se na beira da cama. –Quer falar sobre o sonho?

-Foi tudo muito estranho; Sora começou. –Eu estava na praia, tive a impressão de que alguém falou comigo, depois uma onda gigante quase me acertou; ela completou, sentindo os pelos do braço se eriçarem.

-Nossa; Rosetta murmurou espantada. –Sabe Sora, acho que você não deve esquentar a cabeça com isso, foi só um pesadelo; ela tentou tranqüilizá-la.

-Acho que você tem razão, devo ter ficado pensando demais nessas coisas e vai ver que foi isso; Sora falou casualmente.

-Nessas coisas? Que coisas? –Rosetta não resistiu em perguntar.

-Rosetta, não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo; Sora falou, deixando-se cair na cama. –Tô me sentindo estranha; ela confessou.

-Como assim? –Rosetta perguntou confusa.

-Não sei, mas tem algo em mim que está errado, não sei o que é, mas tem; ela falou, dando um suspiro frustrado. –E aquelas rosas também não me ajudaram a chegar a alguma resposta concreta;

-Você suspeita que seja algum conhecido? Não, sei... Imagina quem possa ser? –Rosetta perguntou intrigada. –"Ou é o Leon ou é o Yuri. Só pode ser um dos dois, mas se ela já suspeitar de alguém fica mais fácil saber qual dos dois ela escolheria como parceiro"; ela pensou, lembrando-se do que ela e as outras haviam conversado mais cedo.

-Não faço idéia de quem seja e que por sinal seja fãn de Shakesperare; ela respondeu meio sem pensar, mas a verdade é que desde que recebera o buquê de rosas estava se perguntando quem era fãn do escritor o suficiente para usar uma de suas mais celebres frases como assinatura.

-Shakespeare? –Rosetta perguntou intrigada.

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia. Sim, é Shakespeare; ela falou.

-Como você sabe? –a garotinha perguntou, nunca a viu com um livro na mão, muito menos sabia que ela lia esse tipo de livro para identificar assim a frase.

-Li uma crônica que a Mia escreveu um dia desses, baseado numa peça de Shakespeare e para ilustrar, ela colocou essa frase como sendo dele mesmo; ela respondeu.

-...; Rosetta bocejou sonolenta. –Bom Sora, acho melhor voltar a dormir, amanhã tem treino e só falta um dia para o teste;

-Teste? Que teste? –Sora perguntou, indo com a jovem até a porta.

-Esqueceu, é? Do jovem Leon e do Yuri, que vai determinar qual deles será seu parceiro; ela explicou.

-Ah! Sim; Sora murmurou lembrando-se do que acontecera à tarde. –Boa noite Rosetta;

-Boa noite; Rosetta respondeu afastando-se.

Sora voltou para dentro do quarto, tornando a deitar-se, fitou o teto, porem não conseguia conciliar o sono logo.

-Fool; ela chamou, porem não houve resposta, pelo contrario, ouviu o som de um ronco baixinho vindo de uma gaveta de roupas intimas. –"Pervertido"; ela pensou, serrando os punhos, sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa, enquanto ia até a gaveta e arrancando o espírito espertinho lá de dentro e o amarrando no teto de ponta cabeça, pendurado em uma cordinha, não sem antes vendá-lo só por garantia.

**II – Escolha.**

Não eram nem oito horas da manhã quando Carlos entrou em seu escritório, justamente porque o empresário e atualmente um dos maiores investidores do Kaleido Star, mancara uma reunião para as oito e meia.

Não fazia idéia do que o investidor planejava dessa vez, mas algo lhe dizia que passaria por uma saia justa, que não fazia idéia de como iria sair.

-Chefe, o Sr Kenedy já chegou; Emilia, a secretaria dele anunciou pelo interfone.

-Peça a ele para entrar, por favor; Carlos respondeu. –"Vamos ver então o que ele quer"; ele pensou, recostando-se na cadeira, de forma mais confortável.

-Bom dia Carlos; a voz rouca do idoso soou na entrada da sala.

-Bom dia Sr Kenedy, por favor, sente-se; ele falou indicando uma cadeira de frente a sua para ele, estavam separados apenas pela grande mesa de madeira.

-Creio que você deve estar intrigado com essa reunião, não é? –ele perguntou, apoiando os braços em cima da bengala e fitando Carlos com um olhar divertido.

-De certa forma sim; Carlos confessou. –Mas imagino que tenha algo a ver com a nova peça;

-Tem sim; ele assentiu. –Mas antes de te falar o que tenho em mente, poderia chamar a Sora aqui; ele pediu com um olhar enigmático.

-Só um minuto; Carlos falou, pegando o telefone.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Refeitório...**

Todos os integrantes do Kaleido Star já se encontravam para o café da manhã e assistirem mais uma vez Mei brigar com o pobre cozinheiro para que ele mude o cardápio do café para yakssouba do que aquelas coisas sem um pingo de valor nutricional, mas vai entender...;

-Cadê a Sora? –Anna perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Mia.

-Eu ainda não a vi; Mariun falou.

-Uh! Uh! Uh! –Yunathan completou.

-O que ele disse? –Rosetta perguntou curiosa.

-Ele disse que também não a viu; a garotinha de cabelos loiros respondeu.

**(gota)**

-Aonde será que ela está? Dormindo não é porque ela não se atrasaria tanto assim; Mei falou impaciente, aproximando-se com uma bandeja cheia de potinhos com o macarrão para ela e para os outros.

-Eu não sei, mas olhem aqueles dois; Mia falou num sussurro, apontando para o outro lado do refeitório.

Yuri e Leon estavam tomando café ali. Sentados na mesma mesa, mas estranhamente pareciam se ignorar. Leon lia um livro qualquer, enquanto bebia vez ou outra um pouco de café. Já Yuri tinha um jornal aberto na frente de si, impedindo que acidentalmente cruzasse olhares com o outro acrobata.

-O que será que deu neles? –Rosetta perguntou.

-Não sabemos; as outras responderam juntas.

-Uh! Uh! Uh! –Yunathan falou, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

-Eles parecem diferentes; Mei falou intrigada.

-Como assim? –Mia perguntou, voltando-se para Mei.

-Não sei, diria que eles transpiram confiança, apesar de se manterem tão indiferentes; ela esclareceu.

-Uh! Interessante; Mia murmurou com os olhinhos brilhando como estrelas.

-Pessoal, mas e a Sora? –Rosetta falou, ainda achava estranho o fato da acrobata ter tido um pesadelo tão forte durante a madrugada.

-Não se preocupem, daqui a pouco ela chega; Sarah falou, juntando-se a elas.

-Sarah, sabe aonde ela está? –Rosetta perguntou.

-Carlos a chamou para uma reunião com o Sr Kenedy; ela respondeu. –Mas acho que não vai demorar muito;

-O que será que o Carlos quer? –Mei perguntou, voltando-se para Mia e Anna que deram de ombros.

-Deve ser algo com relação ao teste; Mariun comentou.

-...; Os outros assentiram concordando, agora só faltava esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Com licença; Sora falou batendo na porta.

–Entre Sora; Carlos falou.

Sora engoliu em seco, premonição ou não, sabia que vinha bomba, pra ser chamada àquela hora na sala do chefe, para uma reunião com um grande investidor, ai vinha;

-Bom dia; ela falou timidamente.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Sora, venha até aqui; o empresário idoso chamou, com certa cautela ela se aproximou, vendo-o levantar e ficar de frente para si.

-Estive conversando com o Carlos sobre a nova peça; ele começou. –E como temos dois grandes acrobatas concorrendo ao papel principal;

-...; Sora apenas assentiu, concordando com o que ele falava.

-O que você diria se disséssemos que você será a responsável por escolher um dos dois? –ele perguntou.

Não estava surpresa que ele lhe falasse isso, já há algum tempo vinha se perguntando o que faria se fosse colocada entre a cruz ou a espada? E chegou apenas a uma conclusão.

-Diria que vocês teriam que escolher uma nova protagonista; ela respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-Como? –Carlos perguntou engasgando. Esperava qualquer resposta menos aquela, mas o Sr Kenedy parecia satisfeito com isso.

-Ambos são meus amigos e ótimos profissionais, não acho justo que eu escolha; Sora respondeu seriamente.

-Creio que teremos que escolher uma outra protagonista então; o idoso falou de forma enigmática, provavelmente querendo testá-la.

-Acho que tanto a Mei como a Rosetta, estão aptas para fazer o teste quando o Sr quiser; Sora respondeu;

-Obrigado pela sugestão, agora você já pode ir, era só isso; ele falou.

-Com licença; Sora falou saindo da sala.

-Ainda não entendo; Carlos falou confuso, assim que a porta se fechou, não acreditava que o empresário acabara de dizer que queria outra protagonista.

-É bem simples Carlos; ele começou. –Quero que você acrescente no roteiro mais um papel de sol;

-Como?

-Isso mesmo, uma espécie de sombra, que seja capaz de competir com o protagonista e mostrar seu esplendor, tanto quanto seu rival; ele explicou.

-Então não é necessário teste, se os dois estarão na peça; Carlos falou, tentando entender.

-Não, um será o escolhido como o parceiro de Sora, mas a intenção do outro é que o papel seja semelhante, digamos que seja como um duelo no palco, igual ao que Sora e Mei travaram em o Lago dos Cisnes representando Odette e Odila;

-Agora entendo, mas e a Sora, quer mesmo outra protagonista? –Carlos perguntou hesitante.

-Não, eu só queria ter certeza que ela responderia isso mesmo; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Sora amadureceu muito nos últimos anos e já imaginava que ela fosse responder isso;

-Mas...;

-Espere que eles façam o teste e vamos escolher um, depois avisamos que os dois terão papei importantes e que a Sora vai continuar na peça; ele concluiu.

-...; Carlos assentiu. –"De um jeito ou de outro os dois terão mais uma chance após o teste"; ele concluiu;

**III – Novas Estrelas.**

Mal terminara o café, sairá em disparada para treinar no ginásio, já tinha uma idéia de uma técnica para realizar individualmente, que poderia ser facilmente adaptada para uma dupla posteriormente.

Caminhou pelos corredores que o levariam até lá, porém parou, escondendo-se em um quartinho de limpeza.

-Fool, você tem certeza que ela falou isso? –Rosetta perguntou para o espírito do palco.

-Tenho, eu ouvi quando ela falou para o Carlos que preferia que outra pessoa fosse colocada como protagonista se ela tivesse que escolher um deles; ele respondeu.

-Não entendo a Sora, ela poderia ter escolhido qualquer um dos dois, mas preferiu que outra pessoa entrasse de protagonista em seu lugar pra não escolher; Rosetta falou confusa.

Leon franziu o cenho, ouvira a acrobata falar com alguém sobre Sora, mas quem seria a pessoa que ela conversava intrigado, abriu uma fresta na porta no momento que Rosetta passou. Balançou a cabeça confuso, deveria estar estressado demais para ver um bonequinho flutuando ao lado dela.

-Fool, ouviu alguma coisa? –Rosetta perguntou, parando e voltando-se.

Leon fechou rapidamente a porta quando viu o bonequinho virar em sua direção.

-Acho que foi só impressão; Fool falou, lançando um olhar curioso para o quartinho de limpeza.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar e conversar, ignorando a possibilidade de que alguém os ouvira.

Leon saiu de dentro do quartinho com ar pensativo, não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer, mas até onde ele entendera, concluirá que Sora tivera que escolher entre um deles e desistiu da peça por isso? –serrou os punhos de forma nervosa. Não duvidava que fosse cometer um chefecídio se o Carlos não lhe explicasse direitinho o que estava acontecendo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mantinha um olhar perdido para o mar, agora ele parecia tão diferente daquele com que sonhara. As águas calmas transformavam-se em ondas suaves indo perder-se na areia.

Estava sentada como no dia anterior, sobre o alpendre do mirante, observando a bela vista que tinha de dentro do próprio Kaleido Star.

**-o-o-o- Lembrança -o-o-o-**

-Para onde você olha quando esta saltando? –Yuri perguntou de forma enigmática.

-Uh! –ela murmurou, olhando para cima e deparando-se com um par de orbes violetas lhe fitando. Corou.

-Uma Julieta nunca perde o seu Romeu de vista, por isso você não pode ser a Julieta; ele falou misteriosamente, soltando-a em seguida, para que a mesma viesse a agarrar-se a barra do próximo trapézio.

Sora voltou-se para trás, porém não o viu mais ali, enquanto Anna, Mia e Ken estavam lá embaixo dormindo, enquanto acompanhavam seu treinamento.

**-o-o-o- Fim da Lembrança -o-o-o-**

-"Será que agora eu consigo?"; ela se perguntou, lembrando-se do que o acrobata lhe dissera quando tivera que realizar seu primeiro desafio.

_-Porque faz perguntas das quais você já tem as respostas;_ novamente aquela voz a sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. -"Não acredito que eu havia me esquecido de como tudo começou"; Sora pensou sorrindo. 

Agora entendia o que aquele sonho queria dizer, sempre tivera as respostas, agora só precisava encontrá-las no lugar certo. Suas próprias lembranças.

**Continua...**


	4. Novas Estrelas

Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, porém eu ainda adoro o Yuri do mesmo jeito.

* * *

Nota: Esse capitulo contém spoillers de outras fics minhas, chamadas **Reflexos e Mascaras** e **O Grande Amor de Mia.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Novas Estrelas**

**I – Reflexões.**

Seus movimentos eram precisos e suaves, subia e descia entre um trapézio e outro. Jogou o corpo para trás abrindo os braços e deixando-se cair em queda livre até agarrar-se à próxima barra do trapézio. Deixando o corpo cortar o ar com precisão e perfeição.

-Ele é perfeito; Mia falou, enquanto observava o treinamento de Yuri, junto com as outras garotas.

-Realmente, ele demonstra uma segurança incrível; Mei falou espantada.

Nunca o vira atuar sozinho, alias, sempre o subestimou, achando que sem a Layla ele não seria nada, mas estava errada. Ele não se tornara a co-estrela do Kaleido Star só por ter um rostinho bonito. Ele era bom no que fazia e sabia disso.

-Será que ele já criou uma técnica? –Anna perguntou para as outras.

-Não sei; Mia falou. –Mas os movimentos mudam a cada minuto, desde que chegamos aqui, ele não repetiu um movimento; ela falou.

-Como assim? –Mei perguntou curiosa.

-Até agora ele usou todos os movimentos no trapézio das peças Romeu e Julieta, Cinderela e 1001 noites; Mia explicou. –Mas não se repetiu;

-Incrível; Anna comentou.

-Mas e o Leon, como será que ele está se saindo? –Mei se perguntou.

-Vamos lá ver; Anna falou animada.

As outras assentiram, saindo sem fazer barulho.

-"Finalmente"; Yuri pensou aliviado, vendo-as saírem do ginásio pelo canto do olho.

Deu uma pirueta no ar trocando de barra. Sentou-se na barra do trapézio ofegante. Embora não aparentasse cansaço, o esforço empregado ao trocar as barras era muito grande.

**-o-o-o- Lembrança -o-o-o-**

- Cuide bem do Kaleido Star por mim! –ela disse sorrindo. Antes de ir.

-Está admitindo que não voltará a trabalhar lá? –Yuri perguntou, estranhando a atitude dela não contendo a curiosidade.

-Não! Não estou desistindo;

-Então?

-Considere isso como uma saída estratégica, porque eu ainda vou recuperar o Kaleido Star; Sora respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-Como pode saber disso? –Yuri perguntou intrigado.

-Não posso, mas quando isso acontecer, espero que nos encontremos como amigos, pois creio que você também vai lutar por ele, não é? –Sora respondeu calmamente.

-Vou! – ele respondeu confiante.

-Até algum dia Jovem Yuri; ela disse e sem esperar uma resposta entrou no elevador soltando a porta atrás de si.

-"Realmente ela tem algo que nenhum de nós tem, então só posso dizer... Que vença o melhor"; ele pensou sorrindo de forma enigmática.

**-o-o-o- Fim da Lembrança -o-o-o-**

-"E realmente voltou"; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso.

-Dá licença; Rosetta falou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Sim;

-Jovem Yuri, você por acaso viu a Sora? –ela perguntou.

Yuri saltou do trapézio indo parar na frente da jovem. Virou-se em direção ao ombro dela, poderia jurar que tinha um bonequinho flutuando ali. Balançou a cabeça, deveria ser besteira.

-Rosetta eu não vi a Sora ainda; ele respondeu, ainda lançando um olhar curioso para o bonequinho que suava frio.

-Ta certo, obrigada; Rosetta falou se afastando - Vou ver se a encontro por ai; ela completou.

-...; Yuri assentiu. –"Que estranho"; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ainda intrigado com o que vira em Rosetta, Yuri resolveu segui-la e quem sabe aproveitar e encontrar Sora também. Viu-a ir em direção ao mirante e seguiu-a.

-Sora; Rosetta falou, aliviada por finalmente achá-la;

-O que foi Rosetta? –ela perguntou descendo do alpendre e voltando-se para ela.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa; Rosetta começou com cautela.

-Fale;

-É verdade que você falou para o Carlos que trocasse de protagonista se ele te mandasse escolher um dos dois? –Rosetta perguntou.

-...; Sora apenas assentiu.

Yuri franziu o cenho, ela desistiu do papel principal por isso? E onde o Carlos estava com a cabeça para querer que ela escolhesse. Qualquer um que conhecesse a Sora um pouco que fosse saberia que ela desistiria do papel, mas não escolheria.

Afastou-se com os punhos serrados e pisando fundo, foi em direção ao escritório do chefe. Queria explicações e iria tê-las de qualquer jeito, nem que precisasse atropelar Emilia para entrar naquela sala.

-Porque você não pôde escolher? –Rosetta perguntou.

-Rosetta, não acho justo, ambos são pessoas importantes para mim e grandes amigos, são especiais para mim da forma que são, não queria magoá-los tendo que escolher; Sora falou.

-Mas você não vai ser a protagonista; ela insistiu, como se tentasse convencê-la a mudar de idéia.

-Já tomei minha decisão; Sora falou seria.

-Sora, o que está acontecendo com você? –Rosetta perguntou preocupada. –Você estava tão empolgada com essa peça, o que mudou?

-Rosetta entenda uma coisa; Sora começou, encostando-se no alpendre novamente. –O titulo de estrela do Kaleido Star não vale os meus amigos. Todos são importantes demais pra mim, para trocá-los por um titulo. Outras oportunidades de ser protagonista irão aparecer, se não for agora, paciência;

-Você mudou muito Sora; Rosetta falou surpresa, devido à maturidade que a acrobata estabanada apresentava agora.

-Talvez; Sora respondeu sorrindo.

**II – Oito ou Oitenta.**

Leon caminhava a passos firmes em direção a sala do chefe, uma discreta veia saltou-lhe na testa ao lembrar do que ouvira Rosetta dizer, não acreditava que Sora tivesse feito aquilo, porque obviamente o chefe lhe imporá isso. Mas iria tirar a limpo essa historia e seria agora.

-O Carlos está na sala dele? –Leon perguntou para a secretaria.

-Está sim e com o Sr-...; Ele a cortou.

-Ótimo, não precisa anunciar; Leon falou indo em direção a porta.

-Jovem Leon não pode entrar agora; Emilia tentou detê-lo.

-E porque não? –ele perguntou, irritando.

-Bem...;

-Algum problema Leon? –Yuri perguntou se aproximando, estranhando ao ver o outro indo para a sala do chefe também.

-Tenho que falar com o Carlos, ela não me deixa entrar; ele falou apontando para a secretaria, que estava com o corpo todo servindo de bloqueio para porta, evitando que ele conseguisse passar.

-Emilia com quem o Carlos esta falando? –Yuri perguntou, voltando-se para a secretaria.

-Com o Sr Kenedy; ela respondeu.

-Leon, por caso o que você tem que falar com o Carlos é sobre a Sora? –Yuri perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

-Então você já sabe? –Leon falou com os punhos serrados. –Não acredito que o Carlos foi capaz de fazer isso; ele completou, ainda incrédulo.

-Uh! Então estamos falando da mesma coisa; Yuri comentou. –Não sei você, mas eu não vou fazer o teste se ela não for à protagonista; ele sentenciou.

-Idem; Leon completou. – O Carlos só pode ter ficado louco, para cometer um absurdo desses; ele falou revoltado.

-Vamos resolver isso agora; Yuri falou se encaminhando para a porta. –Emilia, nos de licença.

-Jovem Yuri, não posso deixá-los entrar; ela falou aflita.

-Emilia, isso é muito importante, precisamos falar com o Carlos. **A-G-O-R-A**; ele falou com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

-Mas...;

Ela mal notou quando Leon delicadamente a arrastou da frente da porta.

-Sejamos mais práticos; ele falou abrindo a porta.

-Emilia, já disse que estava em reunião; Carlos repreendeu, achando que era a secretaria, mas notou a entrada dos dois acrobatas na sala, que não tinham caras muito felizes. –Mas o que...;

-Eu me demito; os dois falaram juntos.

O Empresário idoso arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado, primeiro via uma reação completamente nova em Sora, agora os dois concorrentes a protagonista pediam demissão.

**-VOCÊS O QUE?** –Carlos perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira, com um olhar que diria praticamente que estava prestes a pular na garganta dos dois e massacrá-los por falarem um absurdo daqueles.

-Isso mesmo; Yuri falou determinado, cruzando os braços de forma impertinente.

-Se a Sora não for à protagonista estou fora; Leon completou.

-Ahn! É impressão a minha ou vocês dois andaram ouvindo atrás da porta? –o Sr Kenedy perguntou, com certo divertimento ao compreender o porque do escândalo que eles estavam fazendo.

**-O QUE?** –os dois quase gritaram, dando-se conta só agora de que não tinham uma explicação lá muito valida de como eles sabiam disso.

-Isso mesmo. Do contrario como sabem que a Sora preferiu deixar de ser a protagonista, ao ter que escolher um, entre vocês dois? –ele perguntou, de forma enigmática.

-"Então foi isso? Mas porque?"; Leon se perguntou confuso.

-Bem...; Yuri começou hesitante, não podia contar ao chefe que andara espionando Sora e Rosetta e ainda de quebra vira sobre o ombro da garotinha um bonequinho flutuando. Era loucura.

-Como sabemos não importa; Leon cortou seco. –Mas creio que a informação é realmente valida, não? – Nunca Yuri agradecera tanto a presença do rival ali, como estava agradecendo agora. Suspirou aliviado.

-É sim; Carlos respondeu com calma, já imaginava que quando eles soubessem iriam surtar, mas não pensou que as noticias fossem chegar tão rápido e a reação fosse essa.

-Carlos; o Sr Kenedy chamou. –Acho que a Sora estava errada; ele começou, chamando a atenção dos dois acrobatas, que até então lançavam um olhar no mínimo assassino para o chefe, que estava começando a ficar preocupado com a situação.

-Uh! –eles murmuraram, voltando-se para o idoso. Tendo a leve impressão de que ele sabia bem mais coisas do que eles.

-Sora disse que vocês eram ótimos profissionais, mas não vejo nenhum profissionalismo nessa atitude infantil; ele falou, os repreendendo.

-...; Tanto Yuri como Leon abriram a boca, para fecharem em seguida, sem emitir som algum.

-Vocês dois vão fazer esse teste e deveriam ter vergonha dessa atitude que tiveram. Sora confia em vocês a ponto de lhes deixar essa responsabilidade, deveriam se envergonhar mais ainda por decepcioná-la; o empresário falou. –Agora vão treinar, o teste já é amanhã e não espero uma técnica menos do que perfeita de vocês dois; ele falou se levantando da cadeira com um olhar que os fez engolir em seco.

-...; Sem outra alternativa eles assentiram e saíram da sala.

-Esses dois; Carlos falou balançando a cabeça, embora estivesse surpreso que os dois tivessem obedecido ao empresário.

Conhecia o temperamento rebelde de Yuri quando era contrariado e Leon não ficava atrás, poderia aparentar indiferença, mas seus olhares cortavam mais do que o fio de uma navalha quando estava irritado.

-Bem, mas me parece que ha mais coisas em jogo do que se possa imaginar, não? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para Carlos, que apenas assentiu.

**III – Telefonema.**

Leon e Yuri entraram no refeitório pisando duro, haviam resolvido almoçar e depois irem treinar. Algumas pessoas lançavam olhares curiosos para os dois, que pareciam compartilhar a mesma revolta.

-Mas isso não vai ficar assim, não mesmo; Leon falou, enquanto pegava uma bandeja com o prato.

-O Carlos me paga; Yuri falou quase num rosnado, fechando os olhos nervosamente. –Ele não tem esse direito;

-Tem sim, ele é o chefe; Leon falou sarcasticamente.

-...; Yuri arqueou a sobrancelha, lançando-lhe um olhar cortante. –Você não esta ajudando desse jeito;

-E o que pretende fazer, gênio? – Leon provocou.

-Espere e verá; ele falou confiante. –Se o Carlos quer tanto que façamos o teste, pois bem, mas não garanto que será o melhor que ele já viu; Yuri falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-O que está tramando? –Leon não se conteve em perguntar, se o que ele estava pensando era o mesmo que ele seria interessante ver o limite da paciência do chefe.

-Vamos ver se o Carlos vai conseguir algum protagonista depois de amanhã;

-Pode até dar certo; Leon murmurou, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Mas é claro que vai dar;

-A julgar pelas suas ultimas idéias; Leon provocou.

-Hei! Aquele lance das flores era para terem dado certo, se alguém não tivesse falado que iria parecer um velório; ele falou, apontando para o outro acrobata acusadoramente.

-O que você queria, que eu concordasse que você saísse por ai espalhando cravos e crisântemos pelos corredores, não iria parecer um velório; Leon falou calmamente, gesticulando de forma displicente.

-Então...;

-Ia parecer um enterro logo de uma vez; ele o cortou.

-Oras, seu...; Yuri começou, mas foram interrompidos.

-Vão querer o que? –o cozinheiro perguntou, com uma gotinha na testa, por atrapalhar aquela pequena guerrinha de testosterona.

-Peixe; os dois responderam, voltaram-se um para o outro se fuzilando.

**Não muito longe dali...**

-Meninas, eu pagava pra ver esses dois querendo matar o Carlos; Rosetta falou divertida, vendo os dois acrobatas a distancia, praticamente se fuzilarem.

-Realmente; elas responderam abafando o riso.

-Mas Rosetta, você tem mesmo certeza? –Mia perguntou de repente.

-Já disse que tenho, ela mesmo me disse isso; Rosetta respondeu.

Todos já estavam se reunindo no refeitório para o almoço quando a fofoca começou a rolar, as garotas ouviram os rumores sobre o que os dois acrobatas fizeram, não acreditaram imediatamente, mas após Rosetta contar a elas sobre o que a própria Sora havia lhe falado não tinham mais duvidas que o surto dos dois fora exatamente por isso.

-Falando sobre o que meninas? –Ken perguntou, juntando-se a elas.

-Leon e Yuri tentando matar o Carlos; Mia respondeu.

-Como? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Mia abriu a boca para responder, quando foi interrompida pelo celular do garoto que acabara de tocar.

-Quem será? –ele se perguntou atendendo. –Alô;

-**_Oi Ken, você ta ocupado? _**– Sora perguntou do outro lado da linha.

-Não, aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou preocupado, ela não era de ligar em seu celular, sem que fosse algo realmente importante.

**_-Queria conversar com você; _**ela respondeu.

-Onde você está? –Ken perguntou, sem notar o olhar curioso das garotas sobre si.

-Cape Mary, no parque; Sora falou. –Mas se você estiver ocupado...; 

-Não, já to indo, me espera; ele a cortou, apressando-se em dizer.

_**-Ta certo. To te esperando então;**_

-Até; ele falou desligando o celular, perguntando-se intimamente o que ela queria falar com ele, para que fosse justamente em Cape Mary.

-Algum problema, Ken? –Mei perguntou curiosa, tentando ver o numero de telefone no visor do celular, mas bufou irritada, quando o mesmo rapidamente o guardou, impedindo-a de ver.

-Nada não, apenas coisas de rotina; ele desconversou. –Mas agora tenho que ir, bom almoço pra vocês, meninas; Ken falou se levantando.

-Até; elas responderam.

-Ele esta escondendo algo; Mei falou, colocando a mão no queixo, com ar pensativo.

-Uh! Uh! Uh! –Yunathan concordou balançando a cabeça.

-Quem será que ligou para o Ken, para ele sair quase correndo? –Anna perguntou.

Um momento de silencio aconteceu, entre elas era capaz de ouvir até mesmo o barulho de alguém cortando uma folha de alface no refeitório. Trocaram um olhar surpreso ao concluírem automaticamente a mesma coisa.

**-SORA**; elas gritaram juntos.

-Pra ele sair desse jeito, só pode; Mei falou.

-Vamos, ainda dá tempo de alcançá-lo; Anna falou largando o prato em cima da mesa e correndo para fora do refeitório.

Logo as outros puseram-se a correr também, enquanto algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas a cena.

**-Hei! ME ESPEREM**; Sarah gritou, tentando alcançá-las, mas acabou ficando para trás.

-Que cara é essa, Sarah? –Ian perguntou divertido, encontrando ela com cara de gatinho emburrado.

-O Ken saiu atrás da Sora e as meninas atrás do Ken e não me esperaram; ela respondeu.

-E como sabe que o Ken foi falar com a Sora? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Foi porque elas gritaram isso antes de correrem; ela respondeu, deixando-o com uma gotinha na testa.

**Continua...**


	5. Técnica

**A Lenda**

**Capitulo 5:** **Técnica**

**I – A Fênix de Fogo.**

Sorriu docemente ao ver não muito longe de si, um grupo de crianças brincando contentes no parque. Acomodou-se melhor onde estava sentada, encostando a cabeça sobre o tronco da árvore.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de tudo aquilo que já passara e o que lhe fazia continuar. Não conseguiria as respostas que queria se ficasse parada, por isso precisava da ajuda do amigo.

-Sora; alguém chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Ken; ela falou, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com ele. –Obrigada por ter vindo; Sora falou se levantando e sorrindo.

-...; Ele sorriu em resposta. –Queria falar comigo?

-Vem comigo; ela falou, começando a caminhar. –Ken, você lembra porque entrou no Kaleido Star? –Sora perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Embora não entendesse onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, conseguia notar que tinha algo de diferente nela. Algo que não saberia explicar ou quando começara, apenas que acontecera.

-Meu sonho era fazer parte do elenco, mas como não deu, acabei o mudando, quando entrei para o Kaleido Star junto com a equipe de técnicos; ele respondeu.

-Que bom que você lembra; ela falou sorrindo, deixando-o intrigado. –Ken, olha aquelas crianças; Sora falou, apontando para um grupo que brincava, rindo e pulando entre os brinquedos do parque, como se nada mais importasse. –Você acha que daqui a alguns anos elas vão se lembrar dos sonhos que tinham nessa idade?

-Não tem como saber; Ken respondeu, observando as crianças. –Talvez nem todas elas sejam como você; ele completou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com ela há alguns anos trás, quando ela chegara ao Kaleido Star e perdera o teste.

-Elas não precisam disso, não agora; Sora falou de forma enigmática.

-Como? –Ken perguntou confuso.

-Ken, desde que eu cheguei aqui você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, que me ajudou em todas as minhas conquistas; ela começou, parando de andar.

-Sora, eu...; Ele murmurou, enrubescendo.

-Por isso mais uma vez preciso de sua ajuda; Sora falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Minha ajuda?

-...; Ela assentiu. –Quero criar uma técnica que faça com que todos se lembrem do porque é importante lutar para realizar um sonho; Sora esclareceu.

-Lembrar; ele murmurou, entendendo agora o que ela queria dizer. –E o que você tem em mente?

-Logo que eu entrei no Kaleido Star eu tinha um outro sonho; ela falou com um meio sorriso, enquanto voltava a caminhar. –Que na época eu não cheguei a realizá-lo completamente;

-E qual era? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Executar o Fênix Dourado; ela respondeu, deixando-o atônito.

-Mas...;

-Na época eu era inexperiente demais para uma técnica desse nível; ela o cortou.

-O Fênix é da Layla, sei que você pode executá-lo agora, mas...;

-Não é isso Ken; Sora falou calmamente. –Embora o Fênix Dourado seja uma técnica muito bonita, ela é opressiva e arrogante;

-Uh! –ele murmurou arregalando os olhos, surpreso.

-Você sabe como se combatem os demônios? –ela perguntou de forma enigmática.

-Com anjos; ele sugeriu incerto.

-E uma ave imortal, só pode ser combatida com o seu equivalente e que seja capaz de superá-lo; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Um duelo de fênix; Ken falou interessando. –E qual seria o nome?

-Fênix de Fogo; Sora respondeu. –A peça não fala sobre a união entre o Sol e a Lua, bem... Há dias que a lua e o sol tem um brilho avermelhado o que o torna especial; Sora falou com um sorriso infantil.

-Imaginei que você fosse escolher algo assim; ele falou sorrindo. –Mas é algo realmente novo, uma técnica que seja capaz de despertar esse sentimento é capaz de superar até mesmo a angelical.

-É exatamente o que eu quero; Sora falou confiante. –Por isso preciso de sua ajuda;

-Pode contar comigo; ele falou confiante, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Obrigada; Sora respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão, com um olhar confiante.

**Não muito longe dali...**

-O que será que eles estão falando? –Anna perguntou, enquanto ela e as outras garotas estavam escondidas atrás de um arbusto com binóculos e disfarce, espiando os dois.

-Não da pra ouvir nada daqui; Mariun falou, olhando pelo binóculo, enquanto Yunathan batia as patinhas em cima de sua cabeça.

-Uh! Uh! Uh! –a foquinha concordou.

-Parece que eles estão voltando para o Kaleido Star; Mei falou.

-Mas porque a Sora o chamou aqui? –Rosetta perguntou intrigada.

-Será que ela contou pra ele qual dos dois ela escolheria? –Mia sugeriu.

-Hei! Ela tem que contar pra gente primeiro; Mei falou indignada.

-Vamos atrás deles e a gente da um jeito de falar com o Ken; Anna sugeriu.

-...; Todos assentiram pondo-se a correr.

**II – Primeiro Passo.**

Despediram-se na entrada dos dormitórios, Ken fora preparar o lugar onde ela começaria a treinar, enquanto Sora fora trocar de roupa.

-Fool cheguei; ela falou entrando no quarto.

-Onde esteve? –o espírito do palco perguntou curioso.

-Passeando no parque; ela respondeu, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda para procurar a roupa.

-Sora, Rosetta estava te procurando; ele falou casualmente.

-Eu já conversei com ela; Sora respondeu, encontrando o maiô de treinamento.

-Ouvi dizer que você desistiu do papel de protagonista; ele falou, sentando-se em cima da cômoda, ficando de frente para ela.

-...; Sora assentiu.

-Mas e agora, se você tivesse que escolher, qual deles você escolheria? –ele perguntou curioso, tentando parecer o mais sério possível.

-Eu, bem...; Ela começou corando.

-Sora; Sarah chamou, batendo na porta.

-Já vou; ela respondeu, indo até a porta, deixando o maiô em cima da cama, ignorando completamente o Fool.

O espírito do palco fez um movimento leve com as mãos, fazendo um delicado globo de cristal surgir entre seus dedos.

-Parece realmente que Peixes e Escorpião estão dispostos a vencer, que sua luz chega a equiparar-se com a de Sagitário que a cada minuto se acende mais, como uma Fênix queimando suas asas nos desertos longínquos do mundo; ele falou de forma enigmática.

**Minutos antes... **

-"Uh! Acho que isso já é suficiente"; Ken pensou, observando o que fora feito no palco.

Embora fosse algo meio de ultima hora, dera certo de encontrar com Ian no meio do caminho e o mesmo lhe ajudar com os trapézios que colocariam no palco. Yuri e Leon estariam usando os ginásios principais para os treinamentos, então, como Sora queria começar o mais rápido possível, usariam o palco.

-Ken o que vocês pretendem? –Ian perguntou curioso.

-É sigiloso; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Isso por acaso não tem nada a ver com a Sora, tem? –ele perguntou.

-Tem; Ken respondeu, porem não falaria mais nada do que isso.

-Tem certeza de que não quer me contar? –Ian insistiu.

-Tenho; Ken respondeu. –Pelo menos até que a Sora autorize;

-...; Ian arqueou a sobrancelha, não conseguiria mesmo arrancar dele a informação.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Oi Sarah; ela falou atendendo a porta;

-Oi; a cantora falou entrando no quarto dela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, vendo que a cantora olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse por algo.

-Não, nada não; ela respondeu casualmente.

-Então? –Sora perguntou.

-Então o que?

-O que quer comigo?

-Ah! Sim, vim te perguntar uma coisa; ela começou.

-O que? –Sora perguntou, engolindo em seco ao ver o sorriso que a cantora abrira, não achando uma boa idéia ter perguntado realmente o que ela queria saber.

-Se você tivesse que escolher um dos dois agora, quem você escolheria? –ela perguntou.

-Ahn! Bem... eu; ela começou suando frio. –Porque quer saber?

-Oras, você sabe; Sarah falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, eu não sei; Sora respondeu recuando, vendo que a cantora não parecia disposta a desistir disso.

-Claro que sabe Sora; ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Vamos lá, não seja má, me conta, quem você escolheria? Yuri ou Leon? –ela insistiu.

-Bem, acho que o Jovem...;

Nesse momento o celular de Sora tocou em cima da escrivaninha e suspirando aliviada, ela correu para atender.

-Alô;

**_-Sora, já ta tudo pronto;_** Ken avisou.

-Já estou indo, obrigada;

**-_Por nada, até;_**ele falou desligando.

-Sarah, vamos ter de deixar isso para depois; ela falou, voltando-se para a cantora.

-Porque? –ela perguntou, tentando imaginar quem é que ligara.

-Porque eu tenho que treinar, mas depois conversamos, fecha a porta pra mim ta; ela falou, praticamente saindo correndo do apartamento.

-Droga, ela não me contou; Sarah resmungou, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para a escrivaninha, mas estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar algo que estava caído no pé da cama.

Levantou-se indo ajoelhar-se no chão para conseguir alcançar o que vira.

- "Uh! O que será isso?"; Sarah se perguntou, notando que no fim era uma foto. – "Mas essa foto é"; ela arregalou os olhos notando quem era que estava na foto.

Correu até a escrivaninha, deixando-a em cima, não precisava de outra resposta. Aquela já era suficiente; ela concluiu. Fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Continua...**


	6. Manhã Sem Fim

**Capitulo 6: Manhã Sem Fim.**

**I – Formas.**

Olhou para baixo mais uma vez. A rede de segurança estava bem colocada no palco. Como Yuri e Leon estavam usando os ginásios, Sora pedira a Ken que preparasse os trapézios do palco.

O trapézio esférico já fora instalado por Ian, o mesmo trapézio usado na peça Freedown por ela e Laila. Respirou fundo, esse era o primeiro passo.

-Esta pronta? –A voz de Ken soou em seu ouvido.

Embora usasse as roupas comuns de treinamento, fora preso em seu ouvido um pequeno fone de tecnologia avançada que permitia que ela falasse e ouvisse normalmente, enquanto Ken lá em baixo estaria monitorando todo o treinamento.

Ken resolvera gravar as tentativas da jovem e com o laptop poder monitorar passo por passo e analisar as melhores performances, para que pudessem melhorá-las depois.

Aquela técnica teria de ser mais do que perfeita e eles trabalhariam juntos para que isso acontecesse.

-Estou; Sora respondeu.

Com um leve impulso ela começou a se balançar no trapézio...

-"Muitas coisas são diferentes agora"; Sora pensou, enquanto fazia uma espécie de aquecimento, apenas trocando de barras, sem fixar-se em uma técnica especifica. –"Quando comecei meu maior sonho era entrar no Kaleido Star e ser parceira da Srta Laila"; ela pensou, lembrando-se do que ocorrera no teste e depois nos bastidores.

Trocou novamente de barra, agora se concentrando em um ponto só...

-"Aquela época o Jovem Yuri me disse que eu não poderia ser a Julieta, mesmo insistindo em fazer a técnica eu sabia que faltava algo e ele estava certo"; ela concluiu.

Um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus no trapézio em espiral lhe deu a velocidade necessária para alcançar uma das barras que estava a cerca de quatro metros a sua frente.

-"Não existia um Romeo"; ela pensou, sentindo a face queimar, perdendo momentaneamente a concentração.

Escorregou da barra, deixando-se cair de costas sobre a rede de segurança.

-Você esta bem? –Ken perguntou preocupado, ela parecia tão concentrada, que achou estranho que ela tivesse perdido o tempo entre a troca das barras.

-Estou sim, só perdia a concentração; Sora respondeu, tornando a saltar para o trapézio.

-Imagino em que estava pensando; o jovem falou com um meio sorriso sugestivo.

-Sinceramente não faço idéia sobre o que você esta se referindo; ela rebateu, mantendo-se de costas para ele, pois sua face estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Rosetta.

-Tem certeza; Ken insistiu. –Posso te lembrar o motivo, se quiser; ele sugeriu com falsa inocência.

-Não obrigada; Sora falou prontamente.

-Se você diz, não vou lhe desconcentrar; ele falou com um sorriso inocente. –Mas preste a atenção na velocidade que você emprega para fazer o giro, se você forçar de mais o corpo pra frente, querendo seguir os padrões do Fênix Dourado como base, vai perder o seu equilíbrio; Ken alertou.

-Entendi; ela respondeu, preparando-se para saltar novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou pesadamente, tentara treinar, mas nada conseguira. Perdera completamente a concentração tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Desceu do trapézio desistindo completamente de ficar ali.

Leon aproximou-se do banco em que deixara sua jaqueta, provavelmente estaria ventando lá fora e o caminho para os dormitórios poderia vir a lhe render uma gripe se abusasse. E agora o que menos precisava era de algo que atrapalhasse seu desempenho no teste.

Parou, franzindo o cenho ao ver um bonequinho em cima do banco.

-"O que será isso?"; Leon se perguntou, estranhamente o bonequinho parecia suar frio.

Leon levou o indicador na direção dele e o cutucou. Um barulhinho estranho foi emitido pelo bonequinho. Leon abaixou-se, até que os joelhos quase tocassem o chão para olhá-lo mais de perto.

-Que coisa é você? –ele perguntou para si mesmo, sem esperar uma possível resposta vinda do bonequinho.

-Se você pode me ver, quer dizer então que você é uma das pessoas escolhidas para ser a futura estrela do Kaleido Star; Fool falou, abrindo os braços.

Assustado-se com Fool, Leon afastou-se rapidamente. Nesse momento o ginásio ficou numa completa penumbra, apenas uma tênue luz acendeu-se na escuridão, vinda das mãos do espírito do palco onde um globo cristalizado se materializara.

-O que é você? – o acrobata de madeixas prateadas perguntou com cautela.

-Sou Fool, o Espírito do Palco; ele respondeu. –E você agora, tem um desafio com o destino;

**II – Mudanças.**

Ken colocou a mão sobre a boca para evitar que mais um bocejo saísse. Sentiu os olhos pesarem e o corpo ficar cansado de estar tanto tempo naquela mesma posição, sentando em uma das cadeiras do auditório com o laptop no colo e a seu lado um suporte com uma filmadora, que registrava os movimentos da jovem e automaticamente passava para o computador.

-Sora, já são quase quatro horas da manhã; ele avisou, assustado ao mirar o relógio e ver que passaram a noite toda ali. –Não quer fazer uma pausa?

-Nossa como o tempo passou; Sora falou assustada, não imaginara que o tempo poderia passar tão rápido. –Ken se não se importar queria treinar mais um pouco; ela falou, sentando-se um momento sobre o trapézio.

-Tudo bem, mas não se exceda é só o primeiro dia ainda; ele falou, enquanto levantava-se momentaneamente e fazia um alongamento, ouvindo as costas estalarem. Tornou a sentar-se voltando as gravações. –"A cada nova tentativa a técnica esta tomando forma, é surpreendente como ela consegue ser tão rápida pra aperfeiçoá-la";

Embora a Fênix de Fogo seguisse os princípios do Fênix Dourado de Laila, era evidente a diferença, os sentimentos que a técnica almejava demonstrar eram seu diferencial.

Ela não usava só o corpo nas acrobacias para a troca do trapézio, usava também os braços e as pernas. As mão moviam-se delicadamente pelo ar, como se fosse capaz de tocar as nuvens, era tão relaxante vê-la atuar daquela forma, que lhe dava paz; ele pensou.

Lembrou-se que uma vez perguntara a Sora só por curiosidade, se ela não aceitara concorrer o papel de Julieta com Mei, porque já sabia que ganharia, mas se surpreendeu com a resposta.

_-Na verdade não; ela respondeu, quando ele lhe perguntara._

_-Porque diz isso? Até o Fênix Dourado da Laila você já executou, ser a Julieta não seria grande desafio; ele argumentou._

_-Entenda Ken, existem Julietas e Julietas no mundo; ela falou surpreendendo-o com o ar sério que respondia._

_-Como assim?_

_-Existem Julietas que amam seus Romeos. Julietas egoístas que querem brilhar sozinhas, mais do que qualquer estrela no céu. Julietas que dariam o mundo por um sorriso de seu Romeo e Julietas que não tem um Romeo; ela explicou._

_-Ahn! E você, se encaixa em qual dessas Julietas? –ele perguntou curioso._

_-Não sei; ela respondeu simplesmente._

_-Como? –Ken perguntou espantado._

_-Eu amo o palco como a Julieta ama o seu Romeo, quero brilhar como uma estrela, mas não ao preço da dor dos outros, se temos que brilhar que seja, todos juntos. Eu daria o mundo só para merecer o sorriso de cada pessoa que entra no Kaleido Star para recuperar seus sonhos e aprender a sonhar, mas no fim, não sei se esse é o caminho certo a seguir, ou criar um espetáculo sem competições é mesmo possível, mas enquanto puder, vou sempre seguir em frente; ela completou._

_-"Realmente, somente aquele que conseguir competir com esse palco de igual para igual, vai conseguir conquistá-la; ele pensou._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Yuri jogou as chaves do carro sobre a mesinha de centro. Suspirou pesadamente, tentara treinar, mas depois do que ficara sabendo sobre a decisão de Sora de deixar o papel principal se tivesse de escolher entre eles, lhe perturbara de mais.

Aproximou-se da janela abrindo momentaneamente as persianas. A noite já despontava e as estrelas já começavam a brilhar. Voltou-se para trás mirando a poltrona central.

-"Quatro anos"; ele pensou, lembrando-se da primeira e ultima vez que a vira entrar por aquela porta e sentar-se exatamente ali.

_**-Queria ter estado ali pra você, da mesma forma que você sempre esteve pra mim;** a voz da jovem ecoou em sua mente. **-Agora nunca saberemos se poderia ou não ser diferente;** ela completou com um doce sorriso. **-Não estou desistindo, considere isso apenas uma retirada estratégica; **Sora falou com um sorriso enigmático. **-Espero que quando nos encontrarmos novamente, nos encontremos como amigos, pois sei que vai lutar por ele, da mesma forma que eu;** ela falou, referindo-se a posse do Kaleido Star._

-"Que poder é esse que você tem de mudar a vida das pessoas, hein, Sora?"; ele se perguntou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Afastou-se da janela indo em direção ao quarto. Precisava de um banho, única forma de relaxar e espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Entrou no banheiro e lançou um olhar demorado para o espelho, quando seu olhar deteve-se em um ponto atrás de si. Uma pequena mesa onde havia colocado o roupão que vestiria. Em cima da mesa estava uma espécie de bonequinho, semelhante a um pierrô.

Yuri virou em direção ao bonequinho aproximando-se com cautela, franziu o cenho notando que ele parecia suar frio.

-O que é isso? –ele se perguntou, cutucando o bonequinho.

-Se você pode me ver, quer dizer que você é uma das pessoas escolhidas para ser a futura estrela do Kaleido Star; Fool falou.

-Estrela? Eu devo estar ficando louco de vez, estou ouvindo essa coisa falar; ele falou consigo mesmo. –Melhor tomar um banho logo;

-Hei garoto, estou falando com você; Fool gritou, sendo ignorado novamente por Yuri.

-Puff; Yuri resmungou, enquanto jogava as roupas em um cesto e entrava em baixo da água.

-"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava"; Fool pensou, desaparecendo em seguida.

**III – Chegadas.**

Já era madrugada quando as duas acabavam de sair do portão de desembarque do aeroporto de Cape Mary. Uma das jovens não cabia em si de tanta euforia.

-Vamos logo Laila, se não vamos chegar quando o teste estiver no fim; Kate falou impaciente, arrastando sua mala pelo meio do aeroporto.

-Seja paciente; a ex-acrobata falou, a viagem toda fora assim. Com Kate reclamando o quanto o avião era lento e que chegariam no Kaleido Star no termino do teste.

Ainda lembrava-se de quando Carlos ligara avisando do projeto de comemoração dos vinte anos do Kaleido Star e pediu a ajuda das duas para a coordenação do projeto. Sem contar que ele lhes dissera que tinha uma surpresa, o que contribuiu para Kate não lhe dar um momento de silencio.

-Laila, você conhece o Carlos há mais tempo que eu, me diga, você sabe o que ele esta tramando, não? –ela perguntou, enquanto saiam do aeroporto e ela acenava freneticamente com o braço para chamar um táxi.

-Não Kate. Pela milésima vez, não sei; Laila suspirou pesadamente. Não sabia ao certo, mas fazia idéia, já que o ex-chefe lhe dissera que tudo estava relacionado ao pequeno 'duelo' travado entre os dois acrobatas do Kaleido Star e que estava gerando algumas historias interessantes, porem, havia mais coisas das quais ele não quis comentar por telefone.

-Para onde Srtas? –o taxista perguntou, após colocar as malas das duas dentro do porta-malas.

-Condomínio Hamilton; Laila respondeu.

-...; O taxista assentiu, sabia que aquele era um dos condomínios mais famosos de São Francisco. Não levariam muito tempo para chegarem até lá.

-Ainda me pergunto que tipo de técnica a Sora esta planejando para esse espetáculo; Kate começou, lembrando-se da performance da jovem na peça do Lago dos Cisnes.

-Deve ser algo realmente novo; Laila falou num murmúrio vago. –Algo me diz que muitas coisas vão acontecer nesse teste;

-Eu estou falando, você sabe de algo e não quer me contar; Kate falou ficando emburrada.

-Não sei mesmo, mas digamos que seja apenas um pressentimento; Laila falou com o olhar vago. –"Se não estou enganada muitas coisas vão mudar, só espero que pelo menos ela saiba o que fazer agora"; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sora, são quase seis da manhã, vamos fazer uma pausa; Ken falou, levantando-se.

-Esta bem; ela respondeu, caindo de costas na rede e saltando para o chão.

-Lembrei de algo; ele começou, enquanto lhe entregava uma garrafa de água e uma toalha.

-O que? –ela perguntou, deixando-se cair em uma das poltronas, enquanto ele começava a revisar o material.

-Laila e Kate chegam hoje; ele respondeu.

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou, cuspindo de uma vez o gole de água que tomara. Tossiu aflita por sentir a água entrar em seu canal respiratório.

-Calma, respira fundo; Ken falou, dando-lhe alguns tapas nas costas.

-Ahn! Você estava falando exatamente sobre o que mesmo, Ken? –Sora perguntou casualmente, tentando não parecer nervosa.

-Laila e Kate chegam hoje, parece que o Carlos pediu que a Kate ajudasse a Mia com a coordenação das apresentações e a Laila vinha junto pra ajudar com o elenco; Ken respondeu, sem notar que a jovem perdera temporariamente a cor da face.

-"A Srta Laila também veio"; ela pensou, enxugando a testa com a toalha.

-Vai contar a ela? –Ken perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Sobre?

-...; Ken arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É melhor deixarmos esse assunto quieto, Ken; ela pediu, abaixando a cabeça. –Vai ser melhor assim;

-Eu não acho, mas é você quem decide; Ken deu de ombros. –Mas mudando de assunto, já tem idéia de quem é que te mandou as rosas? –ele perguntou interessando.

-Não, porque? –ela perguntou curiosa. –Sabe de alguma coisa que por acaso não esta querendo me contar, Ken? –Sora perguntou, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar enigmático.

-Eu, imagina; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Ken; Sora falou em tom de aviso.

-É sério, não faço idéia de quem esta te mandando flores; ele respondeu evasivo. –Mas porque não pergunta; Ken sugeriu.

-Pra quem?- Sora perguntou curiosa.

-...; Ele abriu um largo sorriso, fazendo a jovem corar furiosamente.

-A não, lá vem você com isso de novo; ela falou, levantando-se e indo para o trapézio.

-Nada me impede de tentar; ele respondeu. –Quem sabe eu ainda te faço mudar de idéia e insistir mais nisso;

-Desista; Sora falou saltando.

-Pensei que essa palavra não estivesse no seu dicionário; ele provocou.

-Eu não disse que não estava, eu apenas não a uso com freqüência; Sora falou, tornando a saltar, agora com mais empenho.

-"Como eu queria te contar que é **ele** que te mandou as rosas"; ele pensou, dando um suspiro resignado.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a jovem tocara naquele assunto consigo e pedira sua opinião. Não negava que ficara surpreso, ou talvez não imaginasse que exatamente aquilo que suspeitara estivesse realmente certo, mas a verdade é que no final, ele era o único a saber sobre as verdadeiras escolhas da jovem, eram amigos e sempre confiaram um no outro.

Quando começara a namorar Isabel, recebera o total apoio de Sora, o que serviu para aumentar os laços de amizade que os uniam. Agora era sua vez de ajudá-la a não desistir daquilo. Não se perdoaria se ela fizesse tal coisa.

**Continua...**


	7. Aperfeiçoamento

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, infelizmente. Mas eu adoro o Yuri mesmo assim.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Aperfeiçoamento.**

**I – Fênix de Fogo.**

Todo o elenco do Kaleido Star já se dirigia ao palco para assentirem ao duelo... Quero dizer, teste, que Yuri e Leon fariam. Intimamente o fã clube dos dois já fazia suas apostas pelos favoritos.

-Carlos, e a Sora? –O Sr Kennedy perguntou, saindo da sala do empresário em direção ao palco junto com ele.

-Não tenho noticias dela desde a reunião; Carlos respondeu. –Mas creio que ela não vai desistir do papel principal com tanta facilidade;

-O que quer dizer? –o idoso perguntou.

-Conheço a Sora a tempo suficiente pra ter certeza de que ela vai dar um jeito de colocar os dois nessa peça sem que nós interfiramos; ele respondeu.

-Interessante; o empresário murmurou. –"Mal posso esperar pra ver isso; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Todos que se dirigiam às entradas para o palco, pararam intrigados ouvindo o som de vozes vindas de lá de dentro. O empresário e Carlos entraram em silencio por uma das entradas laterais, enquanto ao longe outras pessoas também faziam o mesmo.

-Seja mais rápida na troca das barras; Ken falou. Embora pouco tempo houvesse passado desde que haviam retomado o treinamento, já conseguia ver que a técnica já estava tomando forma.

-To tentando; ela respondeu, ofegante.

-É melhor fazermos uma pausa; Ken sugeriu preocupado com o fato dela estar cansada de mais.

-Não; Sora respondeu trocando de barra com mais velocidade dessa vez.

-Teimosa; ele falou com meio sorriso.

-Eu nunca disse que supervisionar meu treinamento seria fácil; ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Não se preocupe, quanto a isso já estou vacinado; Ken falou, lembrando-se das outras vezes que haviam passado a noite em claro treinando para algum desafio que a jovem se metera.

Embora cansada, Sora segurou com suavidade no trapézio espiral, balançando um pouco para pegar o impulso.

Jogou todo o corpo pra frente aumentando a velocidade para o salto, fazendo o corpo dobrar-se em um ângulo de noventa graus, passando por dentro da argola do trapézio.

Soltou as mãos do trapézio, seu corpo subia e se distanciava com uma velocidade incrível que parecia aumentar a cada vez mais.

Abriu os braços para os lados ficando com as costas voltadas para baixo ainda subindo.

Inclinou a cabeça pra trás quando sentiu o corpo começar a perder a velocidade e cair, fechou os braços em frente ao corpo, girando em volta de si mesma, virando de ponta cabeça, caindo em limite vertical.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, porem já calculara o tempo da troca de trapézio para alcançá-lo antes da queda.

Todos olharam espantados a formação da técnica, que não levaria muito tempo para ficar completamente perfeita. Se perguntando qual era a nova que a acrobata vinha ocultando.

Mia e Ana olharam espantados, conheciam aqueles princípios, a forma como ela iniciara segurando-se no trapézio e inclinando o corpo em noventa graus. A velocidade empregada, mas havia algo diferente que ainda não sabiam descrever o que era.

-"O Fênix Dourado"; Laila pensou, entrando com Kate por uma outra entrada paralela com o palco. –"Não, é outra técnica"; ela concluiu, vendo que a jovem não só usava as mãos, mas também o corpo todo, numa incrível harmonia para aperfeiçoar aquela técnica.

Leon e Yuri acabavam de entrar no palco quando viram a técnica, executada pela jovem, tendo a mesma reação de surpresa.

-"Incrível"; Leon pensou. –"Que técnica é essa?". Ele se perguntou.

Sora deixou o corpo cair em queda livre passando pelo trapézio. Quando todos pensaram que ela fosse cair, a mesma abriu as pernas fazendo com que elas servissem de gancho para agarrar o trapézio. Deu um novo impulso só com as pernas, saltando e segurando a barra seguinte.

Respirava pesadamente, sentindo o cansaço da noite de treino se manifestar de forma intensa.

-Ken, já deu por hoje; ela falou passando mão pela testa.

-Está certo, desça rápido, acho que o pessoal já vai chegar para o teste; ele falou olhando para o relógio de pulso, notando que eram quase oito e meia da manhã.

-Teste? –ela perguntou, caindo de costas na rede.

-Leon e Yuri. Esqueceu? –Ken perguntou, desligando o laptop e colocando dentro de uma mala.

Ninguém mais parava de dizer que aquele era o '**duelo'** do século, mas a jovem parecia alheia a esse fato. Ou pelo menos queria que pensassem assim.

-Era hoje? –Sora perguntou espantada, perdera mesmo a noção do tempo, sendo que ontem mesmo conversara com os dois em meio aos treinos.

Retirou o fone de comunicação do ouvido, enquanto se aproximava do jovem. Sem notar que todos já estavam se acomodando pela arquibancada.

-Aonde você anda com a cabeça, hein? -ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Ela simplesmente apontou para cima. Ken franziu o cenho ao deparar-se com o trapézio. Voltou-se pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer;

-Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra; ela respondeu, gesticulando nervosamente com a face corada.

-Sei; ele falou terminando de guardar os equipamentos.

Mei e Rosetta aproximaram-se dos dois visivelmente curiosos.

-Sora que técnica foi aquela? –Mei perguntou empolgada.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com todo o elenco lhe olhando, como se esperassem a resposta.

-Então, que técnica é aquela Sora? –Rosetta perguntou impaciente.

-Bem...; Ela começou sorrindo nervosamente. Olhou para todos os lados desesperada, não tinha outra alternativa. –Ken; ela chamou, puxando o garoto pelo braço.

-O que? –ele perguntou, sentindo dois olhares retalhadores sobre si.

-Tenho que sair, mas conta pra elas sobre a técnica; Sora falou dando uma piscadela pra ele e saindo rapidamente do palco, quase correndo pra não correr o risco de alguém lhe alcançar.

-Ken; as duas falaram, voltando-se pra ele que tinha uma gotinha no canto da testa.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele começou suando frio, já que Mei começava a mostrar os seus dentinhos. –Venham aqui; ele falou, puxando-as para longe, impedindo que os outros pudessem ouvir.

-Então? –Mei perguntou.

-É uma técnica bastante ousada; ele começou, chamando a atenção das duas.

-Ousada? –Rosetta perguntou, estranhando.

-O quanto ousada? –Mei perguntou impaciente.

-Bastante, diria que fogosa também; ele completou, tentando não rir da cara das duas.

-Ousada e fogosa, que tipo de técnica é essa?- Mei se perguntou colocando a mão no queixo, tentando imaginar como seria a tal técnica.

-Secreta; ele respondeu inocentemente.

-Como? –as duas perguntaram, confusas.

-Essa técnica é secreta, se eu contasse teria de matá-las depois; ele completou com um sorriso divertido. –Até logo meninas;

Antes que elas pudessem processar a mensagem o jovem já havia saindo do palco, sob o olhar curioso de todos que não conseguiram ouvir o que ele falara.

-Então, descobriram algo? –Mia perguntou, tão ou mais curiosa que os demais.

-É secreta; Rosetta respondeu, ainda sem acreditar que Ken lhes dera aquela resposta.

-Como assim? –Anna perguntou.

-Se nós te contássemos teríamos que te matar depois; elas falaram juntas, fazendo pose de mafiosos italianos.

-Ahn? –Mia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Esquece; Mei falou, sentando-se ao lado dela, para assistir ao teste.

**II – Fracasso.**

Todos ainda olhavam atônitos para o trapézio se perguntando que técnica era aquela.

-Ian, por favor, retire a rede para começarmos logo; Carlos pediu, tomando seu lugar na primeira fileira junto com o empresário idoso, Kate e Laila.

-Nossa, que técnica é aquela? –Kate perguntou empolgada.

-Não faço idéia; Laila respondeu. –Por um momento pensei que fosse o Fênix Dourado, mas tem algo diferente; ela completou com o olhar vago.

-Fenix Dourado, não é a sua técnica? –Kate perguntou.

-...; Laila assentiu.

-"O que será que a Sora esta tramando?"; Yuri se perguntou, mantendo-se distante dos outros até que a rede fosse retirada. –"Porque ela iria querer executar o Fênix Dourado?"; ele se questionou. –"Mas, só se"; ele parou bruscamente, lançando um olhar de esguelha ao outro acrobata. –"Não é possível, ela não se lembraria, ou se lembraria?"; ele se perguntou.

-Creio que você percebeu não é? –alguém perguntou atrás de si.

Yuri voltou-se para trás deparando-se com o bonequinho flutuante. Arqueou a sobrancelha, quando chegara em casa até admitia que o cansaço era tanto que estava vendo coisas, mas agora já era demais. Voltou o olhar em direção ao palco o ignorando.

-Quanto tempo mais vai me ignorar garoto? –Fool insistiu, irritado por ser ignorado.

-Yuri. Leon. Pro palco; Carlos mandou.

-Puff; Yuri resmungou, indo para lá.

-Deveria reconsiderar, nem sempre agir por impulso é a melhor alternativa; Fool falou, porem ele já estava longe. –"Não me ouviu, enquanto esses dois continuarem sendo imaturos assim nunca vão entender o verdadeiro significado da Lenda"; ele pensou.

Leon lançou um olhar de canto para Fool que agora estava flutuando em cima do ombro de Rosetta, mas nada falou. Ainda lhe custava acreditar no que o espírito do palco lhe falara.

**-Flash Back-**

-Eu só posso estar ficando louco, estou falando com um boneco; o jovem de cabelos prateados falou.

-Se duvida da minha existência, pergunte a Sora; Fool falou numa calma assustadora.

-Sora; ele murmurou.

-A cerca de cinco anos atrás Sora foi à escolhida para desafiar o destino e realizar junto com Laila a técnica Fantástica; ele começou. –Após o desafio da técnica Angelical uma nova estrela nasceu, Rosetta passou a poder me ver; Fool falou, nesse meio tempo, o globo cristalizado em sua mão mostrava a face das jovens e rápidos trechos do que ambas passaram. –Agora você foi o escolhido pelo destino, mas somente se estiver preparado, poderá ser a verdadeira estrela.

-Verdadeira estrela? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não são todos que poderão desvendar os segredos da Lenda. Mas quando a vida imitar a arte, você saberá a resposta, porem os caminhos mais fáceis nem sempre são os certos e sua imaturidade, só vai afastá-lo de seus sonhos; ele completou.

A luz do ginásio voltou a acender-se e Fool desaparecera da frente de seus olhos.

**-Fim do Flash Back-**

-É melhor não se esquecer do que combinamos; Yuri falou, lhe chamando a atenção.

-...; Leon arqueou a sobrancelha, agora não estava mais tão certo quanto àquela idéia de Yuri, mas não tinha mais volta. –Certo;

Os dois se encaminharam para os seus respectivos trapézios.

-O que eles estão falando? –Rosetta perguntou intrigada.

-Não sei, mas eles estão tramando algo; Anna falou, fazendo pose de Sherlock Holmes.

-E o que será? –Mia se perguntou.

-Bom dia, meninas; Sora falou sorrindo inocentemente, enquanto juntava-se a elas.

-**SORA**; as quatro gritaram.

-Xiii, vai tirar a concentração deles; ela as repreendeu apontando para o trapézio.

-Ta fazendo o que aqui? –Mia perguntou, pensara que ela havia ido embora.

-Vim assistir ao teste; ela respondeu casualmente;

-Mas...;

-Que técnica era aquela? –Mei perguntou a queima roupa, cortando o que Mia iria falar.

-Xiii, já vai começar; Sora falou, fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse por que os dois já estavam nos seus respectivos lugares.

-"Droga, eu ainda descubro"; Mei pensou, bufando.

Sora virou-se em direção ao palco, recostando-se melhor na poltrona.

-"Quem será que vai vencer?"; Rosetta se perguntou, ansiosa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Yuri e Leon trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Era hora de colocar em pratica o plano que traçaram. Nenhum dos dois venceria, mesmo porque não pretendiam ser protagonistas em uma peça que não a tivessem como parceira.

Os movimentos vez ou outra variavam entre rápidos de mais ou lentos. Trocavam de trapézio, quase se chocando entre si, mas rapidamente mudavam a trajetória.

-O que eles estão fazendo? –Kate perguntou num sussurro pra Laila.

-Não consigo acreditar nisso; Laila falou, balançando a cabeça, inconformada.

-O que?

-Carlos contou que a Sora desistiria do papel principal se tivesse que escolher um dos dois; ela respondeu.

-Ela ficou louca? –Kate perguntou espantada.

-Não, ela esta certa com relação a isso; a acrobata respondeu calmamente. –Mas o Carlos disse que eles pediriam demissão se ela não fosse a parceira deles;

-Agora é eles que surtaram; a diretora falou, mais espantada ainda.

-Se conheço Yuri o suficientem essa idéia foi dele; Laila falou balançando a cabeça. –Ele é muito teimoso quando é contrariado;

-Como assim? Fazer essa apresentação medíocre? –Kate perguntou.

-Exatamente, assim se os dois fizessem uma apresentação ruim, o Carlos não teria como escolher entre eles;

-Mas...; Kate começou, sem encontrar palavras para descrever aquilo. –Sora; ela murmurou.

-O que? –Laila perguntou, voltando-se na direção que ela apontava.

Nesse exato momento a jovem havia se levantado de seu lugar e estava próximo a eles na primeira fileira, mantendo o olhar fixo nos dois. Aquele teste realmente prometia muitas surpresas.

**Continua...**


	8. Mudanças

**Capitulo 8: Mudanças.**

**I – Explosão.**

Arregalou os olhos surpresa. Esperava qualquer explosão de egocentrismo daqueles dois no meio da apresentação, mesmo porque não era a primeira vez que os veria usando o palco para acertarem as diferenças, mas não esperava algo tão... Tão sem explicação; Sora pensou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

Ao contrario do que os outros pensavam, ela não estava tão alheia assim às desavenças entre os dois acrobatas. A mais de seis meses atrás, pouco antes de Yuri viajar, os três haviam organizado juntos o projeto do 'Festival do Cravo **(1)**', espetáculo no qual lhes rendera boas historias, mas a questão era, que embora tentassem conviver juntos os conflitos eram evidentes.

-"Não acredito que por causa dessas desavenças eles estão agindo assim"; ela pensou, observando a apresentação dos dois nos trapézios. –"Não posso deixar que isso continue";

**_-Acha que essa é uma preocupação que você deve ter, como estrela do Kaleido Star? _**–a voz do espírito do palco soou em sua mente.

Sora franziu o cenho, não era a primeira vez que ele lhe falava aquilo, mas desde quando entrava em seus pensamentos. Desviou o olhar do palco e voltou-se para Rosetta. Fool ainda flutuava sobre o ombro dela, mas parecia lhe encarar.

**_-Sabe do que estou falando, não é?_** –sim, ela sabia.

-**_Eles não lutaram tanto para serem os melhores e deixarem que um absurdo desses estrague tudo;_** ela respondeu convicta.

**_-Você não pode mudar o mundo Sora;_** Fool rebateu.

**_-Mas vou mudar o que estiver ao meu alcance;_** ela respondeu.

**_-Acha que é disso que eles precisam? Duvido muito que poderiam ser realmente estrelas, ou até serem seus parceiros. Acha que a técnica que esta criando é merecedora de um parceiro tão fraco? _**–ele alfinetou.

-"Fraco"; ela pensou confusa. –**_O que quer dizer com isso?_**

-**_Você deveria saber, é a execução da sua técnica que esta em jogo; _**ele respondeu de forma enigmática.

-"O motivo"; Sora concluiu arregalando os olhos. –"Eles esqueceram porque começaram"; ela pensou, abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste.

**_-Vejo que entendeu o que eu quero dizer; _**Fool falou, de certa forma, satisfeito com o resultado que obtivera. –**_Creio que seja melhor escolher qualquer um dos dois, afinal, não conseguira executar aquela técnica com todo o seu potencial mesmo e quem será seu parceiro não fará diferença alguma;_**

-**_Nunca; _**ela respondeu serrando os punhos e se levantando.

-Sora, senta; alguém pediu atrás de si, porém a mesma ignorou saindo de seu lugar e encaminhando-se para a primeira fila.

-Não vou desistir de nenhum dos dois, nem que eu tenha que me transformar no demônio dos dois, eles vão conseguir se lembrar; 

**_-Tais desafios, são só para tolos; _**Fool falou, ainda permanecendo ao lado de Rosetta, que parecia alheia a tudo o que acontecia entre os dois. **_–Acha que eles estão preparados para isso?_**

**_-Não me importo com o risco, não vou desistir; _**ela respondeu.**_ –De que adiantaria criar uma técnica que fosse capaz de despertar esse sentimento nas pessoas se nem ao menos eu consigo ajudá-los, mas antes dessa técnica tomar formas, eles vão conseguir;_**

-Como vai Sora? –o empresário idoso lhe cumprimentou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Sora voltou-se pra ele, notando o olhar curioso de todos sobre si, engoliu em seco. Se era para começar a mudar algumas coisas, teria de ser agora.

-Sinceramente Sr Kennedy, eu poderia estar melhor; ela respondeu com um olhar gélido. Todos olharam pra ela com os olhos arregalados, até Laila franziu o cenho.

-Algum problema? –o empresário perguntou curioso.

-Nada que não possa ser resolvido agora; ela falou, voltando-se para o chefe. -Carlos; Sora chamou.

-Sim; ele respondeu, já imaginando o que ela tinha em mente.

-Se eu tirá-los lá de cima, você vai se irritar? –ela perguntou seca, porém com certa cautela.

-Fique a vontade, já estava me cansado de ver isso; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ótimo; Sora murmurou, encaminhando-se para um dos trampolins que poderia lhe levar pra os trapézios.

-O que deu nela? –Kate perguntou espantada para Laila, nunca vira a garota agir daquela forma.

-Creio que ela percebeu que só vai conseguir aperfeiçoar aquela técnica quando seu parceiro estiver no mesmo nível; Laila respondeu paciente.

-Mas tanto Yuri como Leon são ótimos acrobatas, o que esta acontecendo com eles? –ela perguntou, aflita.

-Só posso te dizer que aquele anjo que vimos nascer no Lago dos Cisnes acaba de se transformar em um demônio; Laila respondeu de forma enigmática. –"Não sei que técnica você pretende executar, mas deve ser algo bem grandioso, pra te obrigar a mudar dessa forma para fazê-los entender"; ela pensou.

Uma nuvem de tensão pareceu cair sobre a cabeça de todos que estavam na expectativa. Ainda mais ao verem Sora saltar do trampolim em direção a um dos trapézios;

Já imaginavam que alguém iria interferir. A verdade é que aquela apresentação feita por Yuri e Leon não só estava medíocre, como até mesmo um amador faria melhor. Técnicas cansativas de se verem com movimentos arrogantes e agressivos, deixando o ambiente carregado, diferente de quando um dos dois atuava com Sora como parceira.

-**PAREM**; ela gritou, agarrando-se a um trapézio que ficava entre os dois.

-Sora; eles falaram surpresos. Não era a primeira vez que se viam em um triangulo desses.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? –ela perguntou entre dentes, fitando-lhes com um olhar gélido.

Para quem sempre estava sorrindo, sendo tão carismática e gentil não importando o momento, estava deixando a todos surpresos com essa explosão, pois ela realmente parecia irritada, ou queria que eles acreditassem que era assim.

-Não ouviram o que eu perguntei? –Sora repetiu, alterando o timbre de sua voz, permanecendo no trapézio, segurando-se por uma mão só.

-Hoje é o teste para escolher o protagonista da peça e é esse teste que estamos fazendo, Sora; Leon respondeu com certa cautela.

A jovem voltou-se para ele com um olhar tão mortal que Leon quase caiu do trapézio.

-É isso mesmo, Sora; Yuri concordou, não poderia sair fora depois de ter a idéia e convencer o outro acrobata a fazê-lo também.

-Desçam do trapézio; ela mandou, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente, sem encará-los.

**-O QUE?** –eles gritaram surpresos.

-Desçam; Sora repetiu, olhando para os dois, de forma que subentendesse que não era um pedido.

-Mas...; Yuri tentou argumentar.

**-AGORA;** ela gritou.

Engolindo em seco os dois desceram sob o olhar espantado de todos. Ainda se perguntavam o porque dela estar agindo daquela forma tão fria, chegando a desejar a velha Sora de volta.

-O teste foi cancelado Carlos; Sora falou, quando o chefe se aproximou, junto com o investidor.

Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para os três...

-Sora, o q-...; Leon foi cortado.

-Espero que estejam envergonhados por isso; ela falou com a voz tão cortante quanto uma navalha. –Eu poderia esperar qualquer infantilidade vinda de vocês dois, menos algo tão ordinário;

-Sora; todos murmuraram espantados.

Nem um murmúrio era ouvido em todo o palco...

-O mínimo que vocês podem fazer é se desculpar com todos aqui, aonde já se viu, dois acrobatas do nível de vocês desrespeitarem o palco e os espectadores dessa forma; Sora falou, embora tentasse se manter fria estava triste por ter de agir com eles dessa forma, mas era preciso.

-"Ela realmente esta disposta a levar isso adiante"; Fool pensou surpreso.

-Lutaram tanto para serem os melhores naquilo que fazem para chegar até aqui e mostrarem um monte de técnicas medíocres, vocês nem se lembram mais porque começaram. O que lhes leva a crer que um dos dois tem capacidade pra ser protagonista?

-Nossa; Mei murmurou espantada.

-"Porque começamos?"; Yuri se perguntou confuso.

-Vocês são imaturos de mais para entenderem algo tão obvio; ela falou com pesar. –E isso é muito triste.

-Caramba. Nunca pensei que a Sora fosse fazer algo assim; Rosetta cochichou para Mei que assentiu chocada.

-Carlos; Sora chamou.

-Sim;

-Creio que será melhor cancelar a peça, até que um acrobata maduro o suficiente apareça; ela sugeriu.

-Acho que vai ser melhor; ele concordou.

-Porque não lhes damos uma segunda chance; o empresário sugeriu. –Afinal, nem todas as idéias que temos dão cem por cento certas; ele completou de forma enigmática, voltando-se para os dois.

Sora voltou-se para os dois com um olhar mais brando, via o quanto eles estavam abalados e confusos, mas era preciso que começassem do zero novamente para entenderem o que aquilo realmente significava.

-"Somente um demônio pode criar um anjo"; Sora pensou, lembrando-se do que ambos lhe falaram a alguns anos atrás. –"Agora é a minha vez de ajudá-los, espero que me perdoem por isso um dia"; ela pensou. –Estão dispostos a provarem que realmente merecem um voto de confiança?

-...; Os dois assentiram silenciosamente.

-Acho que não ouvi; Sora falou. –Alguém ouviu algo? –ela perguntou, elevando o tom de voz, para que todos ouvissem.

-Não; todos responderam em coro, achando aquela situação interessante. Pelo visto as coisas iriam mudar radicalmente dali pra frente.

-Vocês poderiam repetir, por favor, mais alto dessa vez; Sora falou com uma calma assustadora.

-Estamos; eles falaram juntos.

-Todos aqui presentes nesse palco são testemunhas do que vocês falaram, é bom que realmente façam por merecer; Sora completou lhes dando as costas. –Vocês têm uma semana até o teste final, se não a peça será cancelada; ela completou.

Todos viram-na sair do palco sem olhar para trás, ainda chocados com aquela reação.

-Agora sim eu acredito que ela é devota praticante dos ensinamentos da Laila; Anna comentou, vendo que a acrobata também ouvira e estreitara os orbes em sua direção.

Todos assentiram...

**II – O Motivo.**

-Fool, porque a Sora ta agindo assim? –Rosetta perguntou, vendo que todos ainda pareciam paralisados.

-Rosetta, a Sora sabe o que faz, se os achou imaturos de mais deve ter seus motivos para preferir outro parceiro mais competente; ele falou, embora intimamente estivesse curioso por saber até quando ela conseguiria manter-se nessa posição para que eles se lembrassem. -"Uma semana é muito pouco, mas se ela acha que pode conseguir, só me resta esperar";

-**HEI** sua miniatura de poltergaist, vem falar isso na minha cara; Yuri mandou furioso.

-Será que o que a Sora falou deixou o Yuri tão descontrolado que ele pensar estar vendo coisas? –Anna perguntou para as demais.

-Isso mesmo, falsificação de Gasparzinho; Leon falou, aproximando-se de Rosetta com um olhar que no mínimo gelaria o inferno.

-Até o Leon; Mei falou, com o cenho franzido.

-"Não é possível que eles estejam vendo o Fool?"; Laila pensou, arregalando os olhos. –"Mas se eles podem ver o Fool, isso quer dizer..."; ela não completou o pensamento.

Antes que Fool pudesse fugir Leon o agarrou, olhando-o curiosamente, embora já o houvesse visto de perto ainda lidava a acreditar naquilo.

-Será que eles piraram? –Mariun perguntou.

-Uh? Uh? Uh? –Yunathan perguntou, batendo as patinhas em cima da cabeça da jovem. Apontando o espírito do palco.

-Me solta; Fool falou tentando afastá-lo, mas Leon virou-o de ponta cabeça.

-Porque ele deveria? –Yuri perguntou sarcástico.

-Pelo visto nós dois podemos ver essa coisa? –Leon comentou.

-Você também pode vê-lo, achei que fosse algum monstrinho que estava me assombrando ontem; ele comentou.

-Monstrinho? –Fool perguntou indignado, tentando morder o dedo de Yuri, que tentava lhe cutucar pra saber se era real.

-Hei; Yuri falou se afastando.

-Cuidado, vai que ele te morde e não existe vacina; Leon aconselhou.

-Eu não sou um monstrinho. Mas respeito; Fool afirmou.

-É sim, um monstrinho que fica assombrando a gente; Yuri rebateu.

-O Fool não é nenhum monstrinho, ele é o espírito do palco; Rosetta falou indignada, tentando defendê-lo.

-Lá vem essa historia de novo; Yuri rolou os olhos. –Hei monstrinho, o que você fez pra convencer a Rosetta a acreditar em você?

Todos olhavam a cena, curiosos. Os dois segurando algo aparentemente invisível, discutindo.

-Ahn! Nem todo mundo consegue ver o Fool; Rosetta falou com cautela. –E vocês poderiam soltá-lo agora?

-Não, vai que ele sai por ai querendo morder as pessoas; Leon falou, vendo Yuri tirar um lenço do bolso para amará-lo.

-Leon segura firme;

-Me soltem, ou eu vou contar pra Sora; Fool ameaçou.

-Como? –eles perguntaram curiosos.

-Sou o Espírito do Palco, e-...;

-Ta. Ta. Ta. Já sabemos disso; Yuri falou impaciente.

-Será que se a gente der ele para Yunathan comer, ela passa mal? –Leon perguntou, lançando um olhar maligno para Fool e outro para a foquinha.

-Podemos experimentar; Yuri falou com um sorriso sugestivo, voltando-se para a foquinha que escondeu-se atrás de Ian e Mariun, parecendo entender o que eles queriam.

-Vocês dois, soltem o Fool; Laila mandou se aproximando.

-Você pode vê-lo? –Yuri perguntou surpreso.

-Laila, me salva; Fool pediu, embora soubesse que ela não lhe ouviria.

-Podem ter certeza que a Sora mata vocês dois se fizerem algo pra ele; ela completou.

Agora sim que ninguém mais entendia nada. Muito menos quem era Fool?

-Ahn! Então ele estava falando sério? –Leon perguntou suando frio com a possibilidade de ficar literalmente com o filme queimado com a trapezista.

-Srta Laila, você pode ver o Fool?- Rosetta perguntou curiosa.

-Uma vez eu já pude, mas quando sai definitivamente do Kaleido Star deixei de vê-lo; ela explicou.

-Mas, então? –Yuri começou apontando para Fool na mão de Leon. –Como sabe que ele esta aqui?

-Caso vocês não tenha percebido estão fazendo um escaldá-lo por nada; Laila falou balançando a cabeça inconformada. –Aposto que o Fool deve ter dito que vocês são imaturos de mais para serem parceiros da Sora e que seria melhor esperar que outro mais competente aparecesse; ela falou.

Os dois abriram a boca para contestar, mas fecharam-na em seguida sem emitir som algum.

-Previsível; Laila falou. –Soltem-no; ela mandou.

Sem outra alternativa, Leon o soltou. Fool suspirou aliviado, alongou os braços e sorriu vitorioso para os dois.

-Rosetta poderia agradecer a Laila por mim; ele pediu, vendo a jovem assentir.

-Srta Laila, o Fool agradece por fazer esses doidos o soltarem; ela falou.

-Não foi isso que ele disse; Leon falou, estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Mas a idéia é a mesma; Rosetta respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

-Calem-se; o espírito do palco mandou. –Vocês podem me ver, isso quer dizer que vocês foram escolhidos pelo destino para serem as estrelas do Kaleido Star. Antigamente o desafio era executar a Técnica Fantástica desafiando os limites da vida, agora somente aquele que descobrir o verdadeiro motivo para se criar um caminho, conseguira desvendar os segredos da Lenda; ele falou misteriosamente.

-Como assim Fool? –Rosetta perguntou intrigada.

-Enquanto Peixes e Escorpião perdem o rumo que devem seguir, Sagitário cria o seu com asas flamejantes para acender-se ao céu, tornando-se cada vez mais inalcançável para aqueles que simplesmente esperam o tempo passar; ele falou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Yuri perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Aos poucos as pessoas deixavam o palco, ainda sem entender o que fora aquele surto.

-No fim, só restara a verdadeira estrela, vocês tem as respostas só precisam buscar no local certo;

-Mas e se não conseguirmos essas respostas? –Leon perguntou intrigado.

-Muitos já foram que nem vocês, mas por esquecerem facilmente de seu caminho com o tempo deixaram de me ver, esse é o único caminho que resta para aqueles que não sabem lutar com o destino; ele falou desaparecendo em seguida.

-Uh! Preciso contar pra Sora que vocês também podem ver o Fool; Rosetta falou empolgada.

-**NÃO**; os dois gritaram juntos.

-Porque? –ela perguntou assustada, diante da reação deles.

-Ahn! Bem...; Yuri começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados.

-Não é uma boa idéia; Leon completou. –"Ela certamente deve estar irada com a gente"; ele concluiu.

-Porque?

-É melhor deixar a gente contar; Yuri falou suando frio, mesmo sabendo que levaria um bom tempo para conseguir se aproximar da jovem novamente.

Laila balançou a cabeça, como Sora dissera era bem obvio o porque deles não estarem no mesmo nível. Deu-lhes as costas, afastando-se com uma Kate impaciente por saber de algumas respostas.

**Continua...**

**(1) Festival das Flores: é uma festa comemorada no Japão, com a chegada da primavera, é um festival que todas as escolas e pessoas da cidade se organizam para fazê-lo. / A menção a esse festival nesse capilo é devido a fic "O Grande Amor de Mia". (vide profile). **


	9. Surpresas

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, infelizmente... Mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fic dedicada a todos os amantes desse anime em especial aos fans também do Cirque du Soile. Que depois de 14 anos finalmente chegou ao Brasil (o que já é um progresso).**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Lenda **

**Capitulo 9: Surpresas.**

**I – Contra o Que Lutar.**

Encostou-se na parede do ginásio e deixou-se escorrer até o chão, não segurava mais as lagrimas que rolavam sobre sua face. Encostando a cabeça sobre a parede gelada, tentava inutilmente controlar os soluços.

Sentiu um par de braços amigos a puxando pelo ombro e abraçando-lhe. Soluçou ainda mais alto, querendo que com a queda das lagrimas, aquela dor no coração cessasse.

-Chora, vai te fazer bem; Ken falou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

Fora só o tempo de guardar os equipamentos do treino e retornara para os bastidores assistindo tudo o que acontecera, não imaginava que ela fosse reagir daquela forma, mas conhecia Sora a tempo suficiente para saber que havia algo mais por trás daquela reação tão explosiva dela.

–Você foi muito corajosa, dizendo tudo aquilo; ele começou.

-Eles devem estar me odiando agora; ela falou, segurando firmemente na blusa do jovem, parcialmente molhada pelas lagrimas.

-Foi melhor assim, eu te conheço Sora, sei que você tem um motivo muito importante para agir assim e me arrisco a dizer que se eles não houvessem esquecido pelo que lutam, você não teria de ter feito isso; Ken tentou consolá-la, sabia que deveria ter sido difícil. Ela sempre fora uma garota carismática e alegre, mas vê-la agir de forma tão fria também lhe assustou.

Os soluços começaram diminuir e a jovem a acalmar-se...

-Mas você esta tão preocupada com os dois, ou com um em especial? –Ken perguntou, querendo desviar a atenção da jovem.

-Ken; Sora o repreendeu, não queria tocar naquele assunto.

-Você o ama, porque não luta por isso? Não seria a primeira vez que você lutaria para conquistar algo que deseja; ele tentou convencê-la.

-Porque não posso competir com o passado; Sora falou se afastando e ficando em pé. –Infelizmente às vezes a gente aprende que algumas batalhas estão perdidas, mesmo antes de começarem;

-Mas...;

-Alem do mais, ele tem todos os motivos para me detestar agora; Sora completou, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos. –Mas, por favor, vamos treinar, estamos perdendo tempo; ela pediu.

-"Ah Sora, como eu queria poder lhe dizer que dessa vez você esta errada"; Ken pensou, mesmo que ela estivesse triste iria continuar até o fim. –"Não queria te ver assim, mas algumas coisas tem de ser da forma que são"; ele concluiu.

Arrumou tudo que precisariam para começarem a treinar, não pretendiam parar até o anoitecer.

**II – Sentimentos.**

Sentiu o mundo desabar a seus pés. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Era como se uma flecha fosse desferida em seu coração ao mirar aquele olhar gélido da jovem de madeixas rosadas.

-Sora; ele murmurou, sem se importar em sujar as roupas de areia, sentando-se na beira da praia.

Qualquer um que visse o chamaria de anormal, pois em meio aquele sol quente ele ainda estava com as roupas pretas de treinamento. Sairá do Kaleido Star em disparada, simplesmente não agüentava mais aquela atmosfera. Sentia a cabeça dar voltas. A cada passo que dava a imagem da jovem falando-lhe daquela maneira lhe atormentava.

Intimamente sabia que ela estava certa, mas simplesmente não sabia onde estava errando.

Como queria saber o porque dela agir assim? Aquele olhar frio, lembrava-lhe tanto a si mesmo, que lhe dava arrepios. Gostava mais de vê-la sorrindo, com seu jeito atencioso e meigo, mas ultimamente ela parecia tão distante, pelo menos era essa a impressão que tinha e agora ela agia dessa forma fria.

Não negava que a idéia de Yuri a principio lhe pareceu inteligente, mas só pelo medo e orgulho ferido concordara. Não queria que Carlos colocasse outra protagonista, queria ela a seu lado.

Lembrou-se de como foi difícil de atuar com Mia ou até mesmo com Mei, não que ela não fosse boa acrobata, mas... Simplesmente não conseguia se ver atuando com outra parceira.

-Acha que esse tipo de preocupação é digna de uma futura estrela? –Fool perguntou, sentando-se preguiçosamente em seu ombro, ignorando o desentendimento que ocorrera mais cedo.

-Porque não vai assombrar o Yuri, hein? –Leon perguntou, não querendo começar uma discussão com o espírito do palco, nem pra isso estava com animo agora.

-Não sou fantasma, já disse sou o espírito do palco;

-Sei; Leon falou meio descrente.

-Hei! Também não me agrada nada que a possível estrela seja um homem; Fool falou indignado.

-O que? –Leon falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu estava muito bem só com a Sora e a Rosetta, mas ai vocês não paravam de competir e deu no que deu; Fool falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Como assim, muito bem com a Sora? –Leon perguntou de maneira perigosa, segurando-o antes que ele pudesse fugir. –O que você anda fazendo em projeto de poltergaist pervertido?

-Me solta; Fool falou, enquanto Leon o segurava por uma das mãos e ele tentava soltar-se a todo custo.

-Não ainda; Leon falou com uma das mãos, cavando um buraquinho na areia. Jogando o espírito pervertido lá dentro.

–Fiquei ai, seu pervertido; Fool ouviu-o dizer.

**III – Propósito.**

Já fazia algumas horas que estavam dentro da sala do chefe tentando resolver os recentes problemas sobre a peça. Que por sinal, eram muitos...

-Carlos, eu ainda não consigo entender o que esta acontecendo; Kate exasperou, sentada de um dos sofás próximo a mesa do chefe.

-...; Carlos suspirou pesadamente. –É uma longa historia.

-Fiquei a vontade, não tenho pressa; ela respondeu, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os braços no colo.

-Srta Kate, não acha a-...;

-Mia; Kate a cortou. –Não tem como preparar uma apresentação quando os protagonistas transformam o palco em campo de batalha, só vamos começar quando **eu** souber o que esta acontecendo e puder procurar uma forma de resolver isso; ela sentenciou.

-Vamos, deixe disso Kate; Laila falou, embora estivesse também curiosa quanto algumas coisas.

-Tudo bem Laila; Carlos falou, dando-se por vencido. –Digamos que Leon e Yuri almejam bem mais do que o papel principal dessa peça; ele começou.

-Uhn? –Kate murmurou confusa.

-Sora; Mia falou, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona que estava sentada.

-Mas...;

-Não é só nessa peça; Carlos a cortou. –Isso ficou mais evidente após a peça Lago dos Cisnes.

-Sério? –ela perguntou animada com a descoberta.

-Desde então esses dois travam batalhas e mais batalhas sempre que surge uma peça nova, dentro ou fora do palco e a Sora fica no meio do fogo cruzado; Mia falou, lembrando-se das peças que eles haviam organizado.

-O pior é que os dois estão esquecendo os motivos que os levam a subir no palco, por isso a Sora fez aquilo no teste de hoje; Laila comentou.

-Aqueles dois teimosos não me ouviram; Carlos falou, balançando a cabeça. –E Yuri é mais teimoso ainda;

-Porque diz isso chefe? –Mia perguntou.

-E você tem alguma duvida de que a idéia de fazer aquilo no teste foi do Yuri? O Leon fazer algo do tipo, impossível; Carlos falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Já imaginava que isso era idéia do Yuri; Laila falou, dando um suspiro. –Aposto que ele achou que se os dois fizessem uma apresentação ruim o você não teria como escolher entre os dois;

-Vendo por esse lado tem lógica; Kate comentou. –Mas porque não colocar os dois na peça?

-Já pensamentos nisso, alias, o Sr Kennedy pediu que fosse assim; Carlos respondeu. –Mas o teste era pra decidir quem seria o protagonista e quem seria o co-protagonista;

-E eles não sabiam disso; Laila falou, vendo-o assentir.

-Iríamos contar quando o teste acabasse, mas deu no que deu;

-Mas aqui entre nós, quem vocês acham que a Sora escolheria? –Mia perguntou com um meio sorriso. Já estavam fazendo uma tabela de votos pra cada um dos acrobatas e bem... Não precisava nem falar que até nisso os votos estavam empatados;

**-YURI/ LEON**; Carlos e Kate falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –Mia perguntou confusa. Laila arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu acho que é o Leon; Kate falou, em tom de sentença.

-Eu não, tenho certeza de que é o Yuri; Carlos rebateu.

-Duvido, mesmo porque o Leon é mais bonito e tem cabelo cumprido, não sei o que ela veria no Yuri; a garota falou torcendo o nariz.

-O que tem o cabelo com isso? -Carlos falou revirando os olhos.

Mia e Laila observavam os dois com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, pareciam dois políticos em ano eleitoral, querendo provar quem merecia o voto do povo.

-Alem do mais, a relação dela com o Yuri é bem mais longa do que como parceira do Leon; Carlos argumentou.

-Duvido; Kate rebateu, com ar descrente.

-Oras, se eu bem me lembro não foi o Leon que saiu de Paris pra falar com ela antes de um teste; o chefe falou enfezado.

-Como? Quando foi isso? –Mia perguntou surpresa, não lembrava desse fato.

-Ahn! Bem...; O chefe falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, abrira a boca na hora errada; ele pensou.

-Isso mesmo, que historia é essa? –Kate falou, quase pulando em cima do chefe para fazê-lo falar.

Sem outra opção Carlos acabou por explicar o que acontecera no teste em que Sora executou pela primeira vez a Ilusão dos Mares **(1)** e Yuri viera lhe ver.

-E você nunca contou isso pra gente? –Mia falou indignada. –Ou melhor, como a Sora nunca contou isso pra mim?

-Não cabia a mim, era algo só deles; Carlos respondeu paciente. –Quanto a Sora ela deve ter tido seus motivos. Alem do mais, os laços de amizade entre os dois sempre foram muito fortes, mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis; ele completou com ar enigmático.

-Bem, que seja. Um a zero pro Yuri, mas aposto que o Leon tem bem mais pontos com a Sora do que o Yuri; Kate retrucou.

-Ahn! Vocês não acham que estão levando isso a sério de mais? -Laila perguntou, vendo que os dois já estavam discutindo de novo. Balançou a cabeça, era melhor não interromper, pela cara dos dois era possível ver que a discussão iria longe.

Parou com um olhar vago para um ponto pouco importante na parede.

-"Uhn! As coisas estão bem mais interessantes por aqui do que pensei"; ela pensou, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios.

**IV – Idéia.**

-Sora, vamos fazer uma pausa; Ken falou, ao olhar o relógio e notar que era meio dia.

-Ta certo; ela respondeu, descendo do trapézio.

Desde o que acontecera no palco ela não falara nada, procurando ocupar a mente com qualquer outro pensamento, mas vez ou outra não era capaz de impedir que seu pensamentos se dispersassem.

-Sora, preciso te fazer uma pergunta; Ken falou, enquanto a via sentar-se em um banco e passar a toalha pela testa.

-Pode falar, Ken;

-Você acha mesmo que o Yuri e o Leon vão ser capazes de serem seus parceiros? –ele perguntou, sério.

A jovem parou por um momento, com o olhar vago. Lembrando-se que Fool lhe dissera a mesma coisa.

-Acho; respondeu, confiante. –Posso garantir a você que até o dia do teste eles estarão prontos;

-...; Ken assentiu. Ainda se perguntando como ela conseguiria aquilo, mas sabia que quando Sora falava daquela forma, poderia escrever, que até o prazo estipulado iria acontecer exatamente aquilo. –Não duvido;

-Sora. Ken; Isabel **(2)** chamou sorridente, entrando no ginásio.

-Oi; Sora cumprimentou a jovem. –Tudo bem?

-Tudo; ela respondeu, aproximando-se do namorado e lhe dando um rápido beijo nos lábios. –Vim ver se vocês não querem ir almoçar comigo? Acabei o treino agora de pouco e vi que vocês ainda estavam aqui;

-Se não for atrapalhar; Sora falou com um sorriso sem graça, para o casal.

-Imagina, vamos logo; Isabel falou, puxando os dois para fora do ginásio.

Os dois deram de ombros seguindo com ela.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Olha a Sora ali; Mei sussurrou para os demais, vendo a jovem almoçar com o Isabel e Ken em uma mesa não muito longe de onde estavam.

Sora sorria e ria das coisas que eles conversavam, demonstrando uma alegria contagiante, parecia outra pessoa bem diferente da que literalmente destruirá a auto-confiança de Yuri e Leon mais cedo.

-Imagino que o Calor ficou fulo da vida, com isso; Isabel comentou, rindo.

Conversavam animadamente, relembrando sobre um interessante episódio que todos se meteram numa grande confusão para comemorar o aniversario de Sarah e literalmente obrigar o chefe a tomar uma atitude.

-A gente já está vacinado, quanto a isso; Sora respondeu rindo, passando a mão na cabeça com uma gotinha, mas parou, ouvindo seu celular tocar escandalosamente em cima da mesa. -Que estranho; ela murmurou, não reconhecendo o numero.

-É melhor atender, pode ser importante; Isabel comentou.

-...; Sora assentiu, pegando o aparelho.- Da licença pessoal; ela completou, levantando-se e saindo do refeitório.

--...; O casal assentiu, enquanto a via se afastar.

Isabel voltou-se rapidamente para o namorado...

-Ken, como a Sora esta realmente?

-Triste; ele respondeu, com um suspiro cansado. –Decepcionada também;

-Queria tanto poder ajudar; ela falou. –Se não fosse a Sora, talvez nem estivéssemos juntos hoje, queria tanto poder retribuir; ela completou.

-Não se preocupe, tudo há seu tempo; Ken respondeu de forma enigmática, lembrando-se de tudo o que ocorrera há algum tempo atrás, que os levara a finalmente estarem juntos. Entre elas a conversa que teve com Sora, pouco antes da apresentação do Sonho de uma noite de verão. –Desde que eu conheço a Sora ela amadureceu muito, tem uma outra perspectiva, dificilmente vai se deixar confundir agora;

-Ken, você conhece a Sora bem, não é? –ela perguntou, apoiando os braços na mesa.

-...; Ken assentiu. –O suficiente para ela ainda me surpreender e para ser previsível; ele completou, com um meio sorriso.

-Conta pra mim então, quem você acha que ela escolheria? Yuri ou Leon? –ela perguntou, com os olhinhos brilhando em expectativa.

Ken arqueou a sobrancelha. Agora até sua namorada? –ele pensou.

-Pelo que eu conheço da Sora, ela não escolheria nenhum dos dois;

-Como? –Isabel perguntou confusa.

-Agora nenhum dos dois é capaz de atrair a atenção dela. Acredite, nenhum dos dois seria escolhido; ele falou, com ar sério.

Isabel olhou-o confusa, sabia que ele estava falando sério. Só não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Alô; Sora falou, atendendo ao celular.

**_-Oi sora, aqui é a Dona Walker;_** a ex-estrela do Kaleido Star falou.

-Oi Srta Dona. Como vai? –Sora perguntou, animada, fazia um bom tempo que não encontrava com a acrobata.

**_-Bem, mas preciso de sua ajuda;_** ela falou, ficando séria.

-Algum problema? Me fala que eu ajudo no que puder; Sora falou.

**_-Sei que você deve estar ocupada, m-...;_** Dona começou.

-Imagina, mas me conta que eu dou um jeito de ajudar; Sora falou, prontamente.

_**-Bem, lembra do abrigo de animais?**_

-Lembro, onde você trabalha treinando os cães para serem guias; Sora respondeu, lembrando-se com carinho de Love, o anjinho guia, que conheceu alguns dias antes da peça Lago dos Cisnes.

_**-Então, a prefeitura quer fechá-lo;**_

**-O QUE?** –Sora gritou, surpresa.

**_-Como não temos fundos suficientes para cuidar dos animais, nem patrocínio, eles querem fechar o abrigo por causa das despesa;_** ela completou, triste.

-Isso não pode acontecer; Sora falou.

_**-Sora, eu estive pensando se você não poderia nos ajudar em uma arrecadação de fundos que vamos fazer?**_

-Claro que sim; Sora respondeu, animada. –Quando vai ser?

_**-Amanhã e depois. Nós estamos organizando uma feira beneficente para atrair o publico;**_

-Pode contar comigo Srta Dona;

**_-Muito obrigada Sora, vai ser mesmo no abrigo;_** ela completou.

-Pode deixar, estarei lá amanhã;

_**-Obrigada mesmo, Sora até amanha;**_

-Até; ela respondeu, desligando o celular.

Sora desligou o celular com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Ficara triste com a possibilidade do abrigo fechar, mas isso lhe abriu algumas portas e com elas boas idéias surgiram. Entrou novamente no refeitório juntando-se ao casal.

-E ai, era importante? –Isabel perguntou, curiosa.

-Era sim; Sora respondeu. –Ken, você poderia me arrumar três cordas com ganchos? –ela pediu.

-Posso, mas porque você quer isso? –ele perguntou, intrigado.

-A Srta Dona me pediu para ajudá-la numa feira beneficente no abrigo de animais, por isso as cordas; Sora explicou. –Bem, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar delas; ela completou com um largo sorriso.

-O que está acontecendo no abrigo? –Isabel perguntou.

-A prefeitura quer fechá-lo por não ter fundos ou patrocinador pra ajudar a manter os gastos; ela explicou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

-Bom se me dão licença, vou resolver algumas coisas; Sora falou. –Ah! Depois eu pego as cordas, Ken; ela completou.

-Ta certo; Ken respondeu, vendo-a se afastar rapidamente. –"Uhn! Se é o que eu estou pensando, o dia amanhã vai ser bem cheio"; ele pensou.

Continua...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo de 'A Lenda' chega ao fim, mas a fic só esta começando. Essa fic teria três fases. Logo vocês vão entender o porque, mas já pra adiantar, muitas mudanças vão ocorrer mais aos poucos, sem ser aquele choque cultural, que transforma os personagens em seu completo oposto. De maneira alguma pretendo fazer isso, por isso a fic vai ser em fases mesmo.**

**A primeira fase se chama Deliriun. A partir de agora muitas coisas vão começar a se acertar e algumas surpresas a acontecer.**

**Antes de ir eu gostaria de agradecer a Ninoka e Dream Girl KS pelo comentário. Fico super feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Sinceramente espero que tenham curtido o capitulo.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota:**

**(1) Ilusão dos Mares: técnica presente na minha primeira fic, chamada "O Fantástico Telefonema Misterioso".(_vide profile)._**

**(2) Isabel: personagem criada para a fic, "Uma Namorada para Ken" (_vide profile)._**


	10. O Convite

**A Lenda**

**Capitulo 9: O convite.**

**I – Convite.**

Sairá rapidamente do refeitório, em direção aos ginásios, precisa acertar algumas coisas para que seu plano tivesse sucesso e o consentimento inconsciente de dois acrobatas seriam cruciais para isso; ela pensou, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios.

-"É melhor tentar outro método"; Sora pensou, lembrando-se que agir de forma fria e indiferente era muito difícil para si. –"Acho que vai ser bom para eles, pelo menos é uma boa forma de aprenderem direito, dessa vez "; ela concluiu.

Entrou no primeiro ginásio que encontrou com a porta semi-aberta, ao olhar em direção dos trapézios, encontrou o primeiro trapezista.

-**JOVEM YURI**; ela chamou, vendo-o insistentemente brigar com o trapézio. Balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível, teria mais trabalho do que imaginara.

-Sora; Yuri falou surpreso. Deu um salto do trapézio, deixando-se cair de costas sobre a rede e descendo, indo até ela.

Abriu um largo sorriso ao notar o olhar calmo da jovem, até o tom de voz dela estava diferente ao lhe chamar. Embora por pouco tempo, sentira muito à falta daquela Sora; ele pensou, intimamente aliviado por não ver mais aquela garota fria e indiferente que vira a algumas horas atrás.

-Queria falar comigo? –ele perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade no tom de voz.

-Na verdade, vim lhe perguntar uma coisa; ela começou, com um sorriso infantil. De criança que quer alguma coisa e não sabe como pedir.

-Me perguntar algo? –Yuri balbuciou. –E o que seria? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-Se você não quer ir treinar amanhã comigo? –Sora perguntou, da forma mais inocente que encontrou, mal sabia ele o que lhe esperava se aceitasse, porém ele aprenderia uma lição importante, que parceiro algum tentou ensinar a ele antes e também sozinho, nunca conseguiria.

-Claro que sim; ele respondeu prontamente.

-Tem certeza, não quero te atrapalhar; Sora falou, intimamente lhe dando a chance de desistir.

-Você sabe que não me atrapalha em nada; ele respondeu, com um sorriso charmoso que fê-la enrubescer.

-Ahn! Bem...; Sora murmurou, tão ou mais corada quanto os cabelos de Rosetta. -Então está certo, pode me esperar na frente do refeitório amanhã às sete? –ela perguntou, tentando controlar-se e diminuir o rubor da própria face.

-Sem problemas, eu estarei lá; Yuri respondeu.

-Bom, vou te deixar voltar ao treino, que eu tenho que resolver umas coisas ainda;ela comentou tentando afastar-se dali o mais rápido possível.

-Sora; Yuri chamou, aproximando-se dela.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, como resposta.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –ele falou, cauteloso. Precisava tirar essa duvida, não teria sossego enquanto não encontrasse a resposta para o que lhe deixara tão surpreso pela manhã; Yuri pensou, aproveitando a presença da acrobata ali, para tirar tal duvida.

-...; Sora assentiu, para que ele continuasse.

-Porque você esta desenvolvendo uma técnica com os princípios do Fênix Dourado? –ele perguntou, intrigado.

Sora parou por um momento pensando. Não poderia responder isso a ele, se não lhe daria uma resposta que ele agora, não estava preparado para receber. Yuri ainda precisava amadurecer a ponto de criar os próprios caminhos sem hesitar ou temer. Apesar de certas escolhas serem aterrorizantes, mas ainda sim, era algo que ele deveria descobrir, sem fugir.

-Jovem Yuri, o que a lenda representa pra você? -ela perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa, esperava uma resposta não outra pergunta; o acrobata pensou.

-A lenda? –Yuri perguntou, referindo-se a peça.

-...; Sora assentiu.

-Ahn! Bem...; o acrobata murmurou, pensando um pouco para responder, mas suspirou frustrado, não sabia o porque. –Me desculpe Sora, mas eu não seu; ele falou, abaixando a cabeça, praguejando contra os céus por não ter pensado nisso antes.

-Não se preocupe; Sora falou serenamente, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos. –Não agora;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, deparando-se com um brilho intenso nos orbes da jovem que lhe confundiu. Aonde ela queria chegar?

-Me promete uma coisa; ela começou afastando-se, viu-o assentir. –Que até o dia do teste vai me dar uma resposta?

-"Uma semana pra achar a resposta"; Yuri pensou. –Prometo; ele falou confiante. Uma semana não era muito tempo, mas quem sabe fosse o necessário para descobrir.

-Ótimo, agora tenho que ir; a jovem falou, encaminhando-se para a saida.

-Já? –ele perguntou desanimado, não querendo que ela fosse.

-Até mais, Jovem Yuri; Sora falou, acenando sem voltar-se para trás.

Yuri viu-a sair do ginásio fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor começar a pensar. Afinal, uma semana passaria bem mais rápido do que desejava, com a infinidade de coisas que tinha pra fazer. Uma delas e a principal era obvio, o treino do dia seguinte, mas ainda precisava pensar numa técnica para o teste. Não poderia cometer a mesma besteira duas vezes. A primeira já fora estúpida o suficiente para não tentar algo do tipo, novamente. Então, precisava fazer seu cérebro trabalhar mais rápido, dali pra frente.

-"Pelo menos vamos treinar juntos amanhã"; ele pensou, com um largo sorriso, voltando aos treinos, evidentemente mais animado do que antes.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Un! Un! Un! –a foquinha falou, cutucando-lhe com o focinho, para lhe chamar a atenção.

Leon ignorou, estava imerso em pensamentos, o único lugar calmo que encontrara para pensar fora justamente ali depois de quase transformar o espírito do palco em ração pra tubarão na praia. Agora estava ali, no tanque de Yunathan, porém aparecera justamente quando Mariun precisava ir ao banheiro e pedira para que cuidasse da foca.

-Jovem Leon; Sora chamou, parando atrás dele.

-Sora; ele falou surpreso por vê-la ali, levantou-se rapidamente.

Observou-a atentamente, tinha algo diferente nela, não sabia dizer o que era, apenas que seus olhar não demonstrava mais aquela frieza. Como sentira falta daquele olhar, horas atrás; ele pensou.

-Quer falar comigo? –Leon perguntou hesitante, pensando na possibilidade dela estar brava consigo devido ao que acontecera no teste.

-...; Sora assentiu.

-Un! Un! Un! – Yunathan falou, querendo chamar-lhe a atenção.

-Yunathan; Sora falou sorrindo, passando a mão na cabeça dela. –Estava cuidando dela, Jovem Leon?

-Estava, Mariun precisou sair e pediu que eu ficasse um pouco com ela; ele respondeu, observando a foquinha ficar agitada ao receber os carinhos da acrobata.

-Jovem Leon, vim lhe perguntar uma coisa; ela falou, se levantando e o encarando.

-O que é? –o acrobata perguntou, curioso.

-Quer treinar amanhã comigo? –ela perguntou.

-Claro; ele respondeu prontamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas não quero atrapalhar, tem certeza que não vai ter problemas? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Você sabe que nunca me atrapalha; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático, fazendo-a corar.

-Ahn! Então me encontra amanhã na frente do refeitório as sete; ela respondeu, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou de forma que deixava a entender que não queria as atenções de Sora, divididas entre ela e Leon.

-O que foi? –Sora perguntou, abaixando os olhos.

-Sora, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Leon falou.

-Claro, o que quer saber? –Sora perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Que técnica é aquela que foi esta desenvolvendo?

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan resmungou, tentando empurrar a perna de Sora para frente.

Sora voltou-se para ele séria, não podia lhe contar, tudo tinha um propósito e tal qual Yuri, ele ainda não estava preparado para receber uma resposta.

-Jovem Leon, o que a lenda representa para você? –ela perguntou, de forma enigmática.

-Você diz a peça? –ele perguntou, sem saber porque ela queria saber.

-...; Sora assentiu.

-Eu já havia pensando sobre isso, mas não sei lhe responder de forma clara; ele confessou.

-Entendo; ela falou com ar pensativo. Já era um progresso. –Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro, o que é?

-Me promete que até o dia do teste vai conseguir uma forma de me responder? -ela falou, com ar inocente. Os olhos brilhando na expectativa, tornando impossível qualquer recusa.

-Prometo; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou.

-O que será que ela quer? –Leon perguntou.

-Não sei. Só a Mariun entende o que ela fala; Sora respondeu com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Yunathan olhou para ambos, afastou-se um pouco, quando Sora voltou-se para se despedir de Leon a foquinha deu um salto, empurrando-a pelas costas, fazendo com que Sora desse um passo à frente perdendo o equilíbrio.

-Yunathan; Sora falou assustada, agarrando-se em Leon para não cair.

-Sora cuid-...; Leon mal teve tempo de falar, quando ambos caíram com tudo dentro do tanque.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou batendo as patinhas divertidas na beira do tanque.

Leon segurou a jovem junto de si no momento que chocaram-se contra a água. Sora agarrou-se ao acrobata, tentando levantar-se, porém fazendo ambos escorregarem e caírem novamente no fundo do tanque.

-Jovem Leon; ela falou tossindo, viu-o facilmente ficar em pé dentro do tanque e mantê-la junto de si, para que não caísse novamente.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou, estreitando o braço em torno de sua cintura.

-...; Sora assentiu, sentindo a face incendiar-se. –Desculpe, não queria te derrubar; ela falou.

-Não precisa se desculpar; ele falou com um sorriso enigmático, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam-lhe sobre os olhos. –Foi divertido, alias, como tudo que você faz;

-Jovem Leon; ela falou num sussurro, com a face em brasas.

Abaixou parcialmente a cabeça, ficando praticamente na mesma altura que ela. Os orbes violeta cintilaram de forma intensa e hipnotizante.

Leon deixou uma das mãos entrelaçar-se delicadamente entre as madeixas rosadas, aproximando-se de tal forma que seus lábios quase roçavam-se um no outro.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou, antes de pular dentro do tanque, espirrando água em cima dos dois.

-O que deu nessa foca? –Leon perguntou, sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa.

-Não faço idéia; Sora respondeu, afastando-se rapidamente dele, tentando sair do tanque.

Yunathan nadava despreocupadamente, rodeando Leon, o acrobata não parecia nem um pouco contente com a foquinha, voltou-se para Sora que parecia ter problemas para sair.

-Espera, eu te ajudo; ele falou, parando atrás dela e segurando-lhe pela cintura.

-Uhn!-Sora murmurou, engolindo em seco. –Imagina, não precisa; ela falou, com a voz tremula, sentindo a face queimar. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? –ela pensou.

-Claro que precisa, você vai escorrer de novo e pode se machucar; ele falou, pacientemente.

Sora assentiu, dando-se por vencida, ele tinha razão. Segurando-lhe pela cintura, Leon a ergueu a ponto de tirá-la de dentro do tanque.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, visivelmente aliviada por sair dali. Com um salto Leon saiu do tanque.

-Sora. Jovem Leon; Mariun falou, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde e espantando-se ao ver os dois molhados daquele jeito.

-Onde você estava? –Leon perguntou, com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Jovem Leon, desculpa. A Mia acabou me parando no caminho; ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

--...; Leon arqueou a sobrancelha, descrente.

-Mas e vocês, estão molhados porque? –ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Sua foca nos empurrou para dentro do tanque; Leon falou, sentindo aquela veinha voltar a saltar.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou, saindo do tanque e correndo até a garota.

-O que ela disse? -Sora perguntou, curiosa.

-Ela disse que só estava querendo ajudar; Mariun respondeu.

-Ajudar? –os dois perguntam juntos.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou, apontando para Leon.

-O que ela disse? –Leon perguntou, vendo a foquinha com ar sério.

-Ela disse que queria te ajudar; Mariun respondeu, sem notar os dois corarem.

-N-no q-ue? –Sora perguntou, quase gaguejando.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou, apontando para Leon.

-Ela disse que o Leon sabe; Mariun respondeu, inocentemente.

-Jovem Leon, você quer ajuda pra que? –Sora perguntou confusa.

-Ahn! Você não vai dar ouvidos pra uma foca, não é? –ele perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnn; Yunathan falou enfezada

-Acho melhor você ir se trocar, se não vai ficar resfriada; ele falou, apontando para as roupas da jovem.

-É mesmo, é melhor eu ir; Sora falou. –Até mais;

-Até; os dois responderam.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou acenando com a patinha.

Leon e Marin observaram-na se distanciar. O acrobata voltou-se para a foquinha com a sobrancelha arqueada, aproximou-se da mesma que pareceu hesitar.

-Valeu baixinha; Leon falou, passando a mão na cabeça dela. –Mariun cuide bem dela; ele completou afastando-se.

-O que deu nele? –Mariun perguntou confusa, nunca o vira assim.

-Un! Un! Un! –Yunathan falou pulando para chamar atenção.

-O que é?

-Un! Un! Un!

-Sério? Precioso contar isso pra Mia; ela falou empolgada.

**Continua...**


	11. Segunda feira Primeiro dia parte 1

**Capitulo 11: Segunda-feira (1º Dia). **

**Parte1**

**I – Primeiras Confusões.**

Espreguiçou-se, virando para o outro lado da cama, olhando o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Já eram seis horas da manhã. Ás sete encontraria com Sora para treinarem; ele pensou, sem conseguir evitar sorrir com o ultimo pensamento. Seria um dia incrível se dependesse dele.

Levantou-se da cama, ainda sorrindo, pegou rapidamente algumas roupas no guarda-roupas, encaminhou-se para o banheiro, pretendia tomar um banho antes de ir.

Minutos depois dirigia-se para a sala com uma xícara de café nas mãos, os cabelos levemente umedecidos e uma camisa regata pendurada sobre o ombro.

Ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer, apenas para matar o tempo antes da hora de sair.

**-(...)** Infelizmente hoje recebemos a triste noticia de que o abrigo de animais de Cape Marie pode fechar um repórter falou.

Yuri voltou suas atenções para a televisão. Ouvindo o repórter falar, enquanto o câmera-man mostrava as imagens do local.

-Uhn! Que pena; ele murmurou, enquanto levava a xícara novamente aos lábios. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma garota loira aparecer vestida com o uniforme dos instrutores de treinamento de cães. –Donna? –Yuri murmurou, ao reconhecer a antiga Alice do Kaleido Star.

Deixou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, enquanto ouvia o resto da reportagem, vestiu rapidamente a camisa.

-Nossa, ta na hora; ele falou, ao ouvir o alarme do celular disparar.

Desligou a televisão, enquanto pegava as chaves do carro e do apartamento sobre um aparador ao lado da porta, saiu do apartamento rapidamente, hoje não poderia se atrasar por nada; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O refeitório contava com poucas pessoas quando chegou. Olhou para todos os lados notando que ainda era cedo e que Sora não chegara.

Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro embriagante de café fresco pairar no ar. Era melhor tomar café enquanto dispunha de tempo; ele pensou, enquanto sentava-se em uma das mesas livres, tomando o devido cuidado de não permitir que a bermuda preta viesse a amassar.

-Eu ainda não a vi hoje, Ken; Leon pode ouvir a voz de Mia se aproximando.

-Ela me pediu as cordas para hoje, mas esqueceu de me dizer para que horas; Ken falou, entrando com a jovem no refeitório.

Os dois pararam ao verem Leon despreocupadamente tomando café, tão cedo ali.

-Bom dia, Leon; os dois o cumprimentaram.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu, desviando o olhar da xícara de café para cumprimentá-los.

Parou notando que Ken estava segurando uma sacola com muitas cordas. Estranho; ele pensou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Pra que tanta corda?

-A Sora me pediu, mais não consigo achá-la para entregar; ele respondeu.

-"Pra que ela quer tanta corda se vamos treinar no ginásio?"; o acrobata se perguntou, intrigado.

-Bom dia; a voz de Yuri soou na entrada do refeitório. Os três viraram-se na direção dele.

-Bom dia; todos responderam.

-Mia, sabe se a Sora já apareceu por aqui? –Yuri perguntou, se aproximando do grupo.

-Não, nós também a estamos procurando; ela respondeu, notando uma pequena nuvem de tensão começar a se formar sobre o refeitório, mas isso já era rotina quando aqueles dois se encontravam.

-Estranho, ela marcou comigo as sete aqui; ele comentou displicente, olhando o relógio de pulso, como se estivesse realmente conferindo as horas.

-Como? –Leon perguntou, cuspindo um gole de café que acabara de tomar.

-O que? –Yuri perguntou com um olhar inocente, voltando-se para ele.

-O que exatamente a Sora marcou com você? –Ken perguntou, começando a entender o que a jovem estava planejando.

-Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui às sete, para treinarmos juntos, só nós dois; ele frisou a ultima parte, com ar vitorioso.

-Creio que você deve ter se enganado; Leon falou, vendo-o estreitar os orbes. –A Sora marcou comigo às sete, para treinarmos; ele completou, tentando manter a seriedade e calma.

-Ahn! Creio que é você a estar enganado; Yuri rebateu, gesticulando impaciente, porém nem um pouco contente com isso.

-Acho que o problema é você, não eu; Leon falou, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantando.

-Calma pessoal; Mia falou, tentando apaziguar a situação, antes que os dois saíssem rolando um sobre o outro no meio do refeitório, não que não fosse uma possibilidade interessante, mas era melhor prevenir, porque atualmente o seguro de vida não andava cobrindo atitudes suicidas de seus segurados.

-Ontem a Sora **me** convidou para treinar com ela; Leon falou, num tom frio de voz, que gelaria o inferno se fosse possível.

-Não sabia que você era dado a sonhar tão alto, porque pelo que eu saiba, ela **me** convidou; Yuri ironizou.

-Ahn! Tenho a leve impressão de que ela convidou os dois ao mesmo tempo; Ken balbuciou.

-**IMPOSSÍVEL**; Leon e Yuri gritaram, voltando-se para ele com um olhar retalhador.

-Calma, foi só um palpite; ele adiantou-se em responder antes que sobrasse até para si.

-A Sora nunca faria isso; Leon afirmou, com veemência.

-Concordo, mesmo porque tenho certeza de que ela me convidou; Yuri insistiu.

-Oras, seu; Leon falou, serrando os punhos.

-Vamos esperar ela chegar e perguntamos quem foi afinal que ela convidou; Mia falou rapidamente. –Deve ter sido um engano, que pode ser facilmente resolvido; ela completou, sorrindo nervosamente.

-Bom dia pessoal; a voz de Sora soou na entrada.

-**SORA**; os quatro falaram, porém num tom aliviado de voz.

A jovem estava com a costumeira jardineira jeans e o maiô de treinamento branco, pronta para sair.

-Sora fala pra eles que foi comigo que você marcou de treinar hoje; Yuri adiantou-se, aproximando-se dela.

-Sora, fala pra esse idiota que ele bateu com a cabeça e ta delirando, porque ontem você me convidou para treinar; Leon falou, delicadamente empurrando Yuri para o lado, podendo ficar de frente com a jovem.

Uma gotinha escorreu na testa da jovem, vendo os dois se fuzilarem com o olhar e praticamente rosnando um para o outro. Afastou-se, dado a volta, deixando-os discutirem sozinhos, enquanto se aproximava de Ken e Mia.

-Bom dia; ela falou, com um sorriso de criança arteira nos lábios,

-Bom dia; eles responderam, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa diante da calma assustadora dela, como se atrás deles, nada tivesse acontecendo.

-Sora, poderia nos explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Ken perguntou, apontando para os dois.

-Eu os convidei para treinarem comigo, hoje; ela respondeu.

**-OS DOIS;** eles falaram surpresos.

-...; Sora assentiu, sem entender o porque do espanto. –É, porque?

-Bem, nós pensamento que...; Mia balbuciou, estava realmente acreditando que um dos dois havia se enganado, mas parecia que não. Mais uma oportunidade de saber quem ela escolheria foi por água abaixo; ela pensou, frustrada.

-Ken, trouxe as cordas? –Sora perguntou.

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Obrigada; ela falou, pegando a sacola que ele lhe estendera e pendurando-a sobre o ombro direito. –Mia, pode me fazer um favor?

-Claro, o que é? –ela perguntou, notando que agora, os dois haviam parado de discutir e se aproximavam novamente depois de notarem que haviam sido ignorados.

-Você poderia ligar para o Jill e perguntar a ele, quando é o aniversario dos gêmeos, eu sei que é essa semana, mas não lembro ao certo o dia; Sora explicou.

-Pode deixar, eu ligo para ele e depois te aviso; Mia falou.

-Obrigada; Sora agradeceu, respirou fundo, era hora de ir. –Bom, ta na hora; ela falou, virando-se para os dois. –Vamos;

Mas...; Yuri falou, notando que ela realmente convidara os dois.

-Sora; Leon começou, espantado com a conclusão que ambos acabaram de chegar.

-Vamos logo, conversamos no caminho, a Srta Donna já deve estar nos esperando; ela falou, passando pelos dois. –Tchau Mia, tchau Ken;

-Tchau; os dois responderam.

-Sora, o que a Donna tem a ver com isso? E onde exatamente estamos indo? –Yuri perguntou, seguindo-a com Leon.

Seria um longo caminho até chegarem ao abrigo; a jovem pensou, sabendo que seria bombardeada de perguntas durante todo o trajeto.

-Ih! Isso não me parece uma boa idéia; Mia murmurou.

-Sei lá, a Sora anda com umas idéias meio estranhas, mas quem sabe de certo; ele falou, dando de ombros.

-A propósito; Mia falou, com um largo sorriso.

-O que foi? –Ken perguntou, assustado com o sorriso dela.

-Vamos conversar; ela completou, segurando-o fortemente pelo braço, puxando-o para fora do refeitório.

-Mas Mia; ele começou.

-Sem essa de mas; ela o cortou.

-"Céus, o que eu faço?"; ele se perguntou, com uma gotinha na testa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam em completo silencio, Sora explicara que estavam indo para o abrigo de animais e nada mais, os dois acrobatas calaram-se ainda tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

**Primeiro:** convidara os dois para treinarem com ela. Detalhe, ao mesmo tempo.

**Segundo:** estavam indo para o abrigo de animais, não para o ginásio, que seria o certo.

**Terceiro:** eles ainda se perguntavam o que ela ia fazer com aquela quantidade exorbitando de cordas.

O celular da jovem começou a tocar no bolso, chamando-lhes a atenção.

_**-Oi Sora, é a Mia;**_

-Oi; ela respondeu.

_**-Liguei para o Jill como me pediu; **_

-O que ele disse? –Sora perguntou.

**_-Que é na quinta-feira;_ **

-Uhn! Ta certo; ela respondeu, quase num murmúrio, quinta-feira, isso queria dizer que ainda tinha dois dias;

**_-Só isso que queria saber?_** –Mia perguntou curiosa, intimamente frustrada por Ken ter conseguido fugir sem lhe dar informação alguma e ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia perfeitamente quem era o escolhido.

-Pode fazer mais um favor pra mim, Mia? –Sora perguntou.

_**-Claro, o que quer?**_

-Liga para o aeroporto e reserva uma passagem para mim de ida na quarta-feira de manhã;

**_-Você vai pra lá?_** –Mia perguntou surpresa.

-Vou; ela respondeu, calmamente.

_**-Mas...;**_

-Prometi aos gêmeos que estaria lá; ela falou, lembrando-se que da ultima vez que encontrara as crianças, prometera isso a elas e não deixaria de cumprir por nada uma promessa.

**_-Ta certo, vou fazer isso;_** a jovem respondeu.

-Obrigada;

_**-Então, até depois;**_

-Até; ela respondeu, desligando o aparelho.

-Sora; Yuri falou, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

-Sim; Sora falou, virando-se para ele.

-Você vai viajar? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-Vou, depois de amanhã; ela respondeu.

-Posso ir junto? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Entreolharam-se, com os orbes serrados.

-Uhn! – Sora murmurou, piscando confusa.

-É muito perigoso viajar sozinha e nada melhor do que **eu** como acompanhante; Yuri falou, com um largo sorriso.

-Vai sonhando; Leon rebateu. –Você não serve nem como carregador de malas;

-Oras seu; Yuri vociferou.

-Calma pessoal; Sora falou, tentando fazê-los parar de brigar.

-A verdade dói, eu sei, mas você sabe, nem sempre a vida é fácil; Leon falou, com um ar inocentemente sarcástico.

-Como se você fosse fazer alguma coisa; ele rebateu.

-Bem mais do que você, isso posso te garantir; o acrobata rebateu, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Jovem Leon. Jovem Yuri; ela falou tentando separá-los, embora sentisse a face em brasas.

-Não seja convencido; Yuri falou indignado.

-E você, idiota; Leon rebateu.

Sora suspirou cansada, não eram nem oito horas da manhã e eles já estavam brigando. Afastou-se, resolvendo por fim, não ficar entre aqueles dois, antes que sobrasse até para si.

Parou um momento, ouvindo ao longe, um latido familiar. Viu que não muito longe de onde estavam, um grande cachorro de pelos bege vinha correndo em sua direção. Sorriu, ao ver quem o acompanhava.

Os dois pararam de discutir ao notar que novamente estavam sendo ignorados. Estavam começando a se perguntar com quem ela estava aprendendo isso.

Mal Yuri teve tempo de se aproximar de Sora, Love deu um grande salto, literalmente jogando-se sobre ele, fazendo com que ambos caíssem.

-Ai; ele gemeu, quando as costas chocaram-se contra o chão. Tentou se erguer, porém o cachorro sentou-se confortavelmente sobre sua barriga, enquanto o fitava com um olhar curioso. O peso era demais, que o impedia de se levantar; Yuri pensou, enquanto caia exausto no chão, dando-se por vencido. Ficaria ali, até aquele cachorro sair de cima de si; ele pensou.

-Love, saia de cima do Yuri; Donna falou, aproximando-se de Sora sorrindo.

-Olha Jovem Yuri, o Love gostou de você; Sora falou, sorrindo.

-É o magnetismo **de** animal, Sora; Leon falou, com um sorrisinho diabólico.

-Hei; Yuri falou indignado, mas parou, torcendo o nariz ao levar uma grande lambida de Love.

-Venha Love; Donna chamou novamente.

Love voltou-se para ela com um olhar indeciso, se ia ou não, por fim obedeceu ao chamado, deixando um Yuri extremamente aliviado poder se levantar.

-Se machucou, Jovem Yuri? –Sora perguntou preocupada, lhe estendendo a mão;

-Se eu não quebrei uma costela, não digo nada; ele balbuciou, levantando-se.

-Sério? –ela perguntou, preocupada.

Leon arqueou a sobrancelha indignado, a queda não fora tão forte a ponto dele exagerar tanto; ele pensou.

-Que pena, se você estiver com uma costela quebrada não vai poder fazer o teste semana que vem; Leon comentou, com ar inocência, passando os dedos displicentemente pela franja prateada.

-Isso mesmo, o Jovem Leon está certo, pode ser perigoso e você pode se machucar mais; Sora falou, com ar pensativo.

**-O QUE?** –Yuri gritou, só agora se dando conta do que falara, ao ver o sorriso de satisfação do outro.

-Não seria melhor ir ao hospital e ver se não é nada grave? - Sora sugeriu.

-Não, eu estou bem, passou; ele falou prontamente.

Donna arqueou a sobrancelha, era impressão a sua, ou aqueles dois estavam se sabotando; ela pensou.

-Olha vai que se quebrar todo depois, é melhor ir ao medico; Leon falou, com falso pesar.

-Bem que você gostaria disso, não é? –Yuri rebateu com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Jovem Yuri; Sora falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar sério. –Como pode falar uma coisa dessas? –ela perguntou, indignada.

-Sora, veja bem...; Ele começou, tentando se explicar.

-Deixa ele Sora; Leon falou, como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado com o surto de Yuri. Colocou a mão delicadamente sobre o ombro da jovem, praticamente a abraçando, sorrindo vitorioso para o outro.

-E você também, Jovem Leon; ela falou em tom de repreensão, afastando-se dele.

-Viu; Yuri falou, com um sorriso debochado.

-Vocês dois, mais uma brigada e vou amarrá-los juntos o dia todo; ela ameaçou.

**-O QUE?** –os dois gritaram, assustados com a possibilidade.

-O que ouviram; Sora falou com um sorriso maroto, mostrando a sacola cheia de cordas pendurada no ombro.

Engoliram em seco, ela não iria fazer uma coisa dessas com eles, iria? –eles se perguntaram, suando frio, a julgar pelas ultimas ações da jovem, tal pensamento não deveria ser ignorado.

-E não duvidem que eu faça isso; ela completou.

Ela faria; eles pensaram, assentindo freneticamente em completo silencio.

-Bem, Srta Donna, me diz aonde eu posso ficar? –Sora perguntou, sorrindo calmamente, voltando-se para ela.

-Venham comigo; ela falou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Era melhor nem tentar entender o que ela pretendia; Donna pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vamos logo, ou vamos perdê-los de vista; Mei falou.

Ela, Anna, Rosetta, Mariun e Yunathan estavam descaradamente disfarçados, respectivamente de brócolis, lagosta, laranja, siri e pingüim.

As pessoas paravam na rua, vendo-as com olhares curiosos, alguns vez ou outra, paravam para tirar fotos, enquanto elas seguiam os três de longe.

-Olha, ela ta brigando com o Yuri; Rosetta falou surpresa.

-Ih agora é com o Leon; Mariun falou.

-UHN! UHN! UHN! –Yunathan concordou, batendo as patinhas e pulando em cima da cabeça de Mariun.

-Vamos, eles estão andando; Rosetta falou, começando a correr.

-Rosetta esp-...; Mei não teve tempo de completar, fechou os olhos instintivamente, vendo a jovem tropeçar em uma pedrinha caindo de encontro ao chão, por sorte devido à fantasia, teve a queda amortecida, mas essa sorte não durou muito.

**-MEI, SOCORRO;** Rosetta gritou.

Ao tentar se levantar, não conseguiu, acabando por rolar rua abaixo.

-Vamos atrás dela; Anna falou, saindo correndo atrás da laranjona, com recheio de Rosetta, antes que ela acabasse por atropelar algum carro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sora, vem aqui; Donna chamou, num sussurro, puxando a jovem mais para frente, para que os dois não ouvissem o que tinha a falar.

-Algum problema, Srta Donna? –Sora perguntou, preocupada.

-O que você esta aprontando? –ela não se conteve em perguntar, apontando discretamente para os dois acrobatas.

-Srta Donna, posso te pedir um favor? –Sora perguntou, com uma expressão seria na face.

-...; Donna assentiu.

-Enquanto eu faço a apresentação, pode dar uma lição nesses dois, pra mim? –a acrobata pediu.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, mas parou entendendo a que ela se referia. –Tem certeza?

-Tenho; Sora respondeu convicta. –Mas se for atrapalhar...;

-Não, imagina. Vai ser um prazer ajudar; Donna adiantou-se.

-Obrigada; Sora respondeu sorrindo.

-É ali; Donna falou, apontando o local, próximo a alguns brinquedos infantis.

-Vou lá então; Sora falou, acenando e se afastando.

Leon e Yuri prepararam-se para seguir a jovem, mas a voz de Donna os deteve.

-Vocês vêm comigo;

-Mas...; Yuri foi contestar.

-Não seja teimoso Yuri; Donna falou, já prevendo que ele reclamaria. –Sora pediu que arrumasse algumas coisas para vocês fazerem, então, vamos logo; ela completou, seguindo para o lado oposto de Sora, com os dois acrobatas extremamente decepcionados atrás de si.

**Continua...**


	12. Limite

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**A Lenda**

**Capitulo 12: Limites.**

**"Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor".**

**Mozart**

****

****

**I – Lição.**

-Donna, o que exatamente vamos fazer? –Yuri perguntou, enquanto ele e Leon ainda a seguiam.

-Sora quer que vocês treinem aqui; ela falou, apontando para um Box onde havia alguns cães.

-Aqui? –os dois perguntaram surpresos.

-Srta Donna, aqui estão às guias; um rapaz falou se aproximando.

-Obrigada; Donna respondeu sorrindo. –Não sei se vocês sabem, mas a Sora também já fez isso uma vez, alguns anos atrás; ela comentou, enquanto entrava no Box e colocava as guias em dois cachorros.

-A Sora? –Leon perguntou interessado.

-Na época ela estava um pouco confusa e com medo. Ela disse que treinar assim a ajudou a recobrar a confiança e encontrar as respostas que precisava. Tomem; ela completou, entregando uma guia para cada um.

-O que vamos fazer com isso? –Yuri perguntou, abaixando a cabeça e deparando-se com o olhar curioso de um dos cachorros sobre si.

-Vocês já vão ver; a jovem respondeu sorrindo pacientemente. –Love, leve-os para a pista; ela pediu, deixando o cão livre da guia para que pudesse obedecer o pedido.

Viram o cão posicionar-se na frente deles, com surpresa notaram os outros dois o seguir ficando de frente. Com um latido de Love os três começaram a caminhar.

-Hei; Yuri falou, tentando pará-lo, já que era arrastado com a guia.

-Calma Yuri, apenas os siga; Donna falou.

Poucos passos foram dados e eles chegaram numa espécie de cidade miniatura, onde os cães guias eram treinados pelos instrutores.

Com um olhar confuso Leon observou tudo, aos poucos entendendo o que Donna queria dizer.

-"Parte das respostas hein, interessante"; ele pensou.

Virou-se, vendo ao longe Sora fazendo algumas acrobacias e brincadeiras com as pessoas. O sorriso contagiante, a segurança e harmonia com que atuava fazia com que toda aquela energia fosse transmitida ao publico. E o desejo de fazer parte disso crescia a cada minuto; ele pensou, voltando suas atenções para o que teria de fazer agora.

-Leon; Donna chamou, parando em frente a ele.

-Sim; ele murmurou, piscando confuso ao vê-la estender-lhe uma venda.

-Fique ao lado do Yuri e vende os olhos; ela explicou.

-...; Ele assentiu, seguindo até lá.

-Não sei o que a Sora pretende, mas acho isso perda de tempo; Yuri resmungou.

-Será que é pedir muito que você faça algo de boca fechada? - Leon perguntou, inocentemente sarcástico;

-Puff; Yuri resmungou, ficando em silencio agora.

-Os cães que estão com vocês, são cães guias, já treinados para guiar o parceiro. Quero que andem devagar até se acostumarem; Donna explicou, ficando a uma distancia razoável dos dois.

Com passos incertos e lentos, os dois começaram a serem guiados pelos novos parceiros.

Mantendo a postura e concentrando-se nos passo que dava, Leon já havia tomado a frente. Acostumara-se rápido a ser guiado. Os primeiros passos foram lentos e incertos, não negava que sentira-se inseguro, mas entendia o que Sora queria com aquilo. Adaptar-se a qualquer ambiente e dar o seu melhor mesmo que soubesse que poderia atrasar seu parceiro, ainda sim, tentar.

-Droga; Yuri reclamou ao tropeçar em uma pedra. –Isso não vai dar certo; ele resmungou.

-Você nem tentou; Donna falou, suspirando. Iria ser mais difícil do que imaginara. Conhecia o gênio difícil de Yuri, ainda mais quando o mesmo decidia ser teimoso.

-Pior ainda; ele resmungou.

-Como quer ser protagonista se nem um teste simples como este, você consegue fazer? –Leon perguntou, em tom de provocação.

Yuri serrou os orbes por baixo da venda, posicionou-se novamente com o cão guia e voltou a andar.

-Vamos continuar; ele falou, num tom cortando de voz.

-Certo, vão com calma e prestem atenção quando surgirem os desvios; ela explicou, acompanhando-os.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Parece que estão indo bem"; Sora pensou, parando um momento para descansar e observá-los de longe.

-**SORAAAAAAA**; virou-se para trás ao ver uma laranja gigante correr em sua direção.

-Rosetta? –Sora falou, surpresa.

Mal pode desviar quando a laranjona jogou-se em cima dela, ou melhor, Rosetta tropeçou em um pequeno desnível no chão, perdendo o equilíbrio.

-De novo; Mei, Anna e Mariun falaram.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! –Yunathan concordou, batendo as patinhas.

-Ai; Sora murmurou, tentando se mexer.

-Ta tudo bem, Sora? –Roseta perguntou.

-Tameesmagando; ela falou, sem conseguir respirar.

-O que? –Rosetta perguntou, remexendo-se sobre ela, tentando apoiar os pés no chão.

-Tameesmagando;

-Não estou entendendo, Sora; a jovem falou, confusa.

-Ta esmagando ela; Mei falou, vindo correndo com as outras garotas, ao verem que Sora já estava ficando vermelha.

-Ufa! –Sora falou, suspirando aliviada, quando tiraram Rosetta de cima dela.

-Desculpe; Rosetta falou sem graça.

-Tudo bem, não foi nada; ela falou, batendo as mãos sobre a roupa, para retirar o pó. –Mas e vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Bem... Nós; elas balbuciaram, a verdade é que não pensaram em um motivo para justificar a presença delas ali, sem deixarem vidente que estavam bancando as detetives e espiando os três para ver se conseguiam alguma pista.

-Já sei; ela falou animada.

-Já? –elas perguntaram surpresas.

-Vieram ajudar no abrigo, não é?

-Isso; elas responderam prontamente.

-Ótimo, então vamos indo; Sora falou, puxando-as para o local que estava antes.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Yuri cuid-...; Donna não teve tempo de mandá-lo parar. Só desviara os olhos dos dois por um minuto; ela pensou.

O mesmo tentou forçar o cão a continuar, quando o mesmo se recusou devido a parar na esquina de uma rua, por não ter certeza se poderia atravessar ou não o cão parou, porém Yuri soltou a guia e resolveu continuar sozinho.

-Ai; ele gemeu ao dar com a cara literalmente no poste.

Leon parou de andar, retirando a venda dos olhos. Virou-se para Yuri com um sorrisinho perverso ao ver no meio da testa do mesmo a marca certinha do contorno do poste.

-Oi pessoal; Sora falou, aproximando-se.

Deixara as garotas em seu lugar um pouco, enquanto ia inspecionar os dois mais de perto, para saber qual o nível do progresso deles.

–O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, vendo Yuri esfregar freneticamente a testa pra aliviar a dor.

-Nada não; Yuri falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Sora, podemos conversar um minutinho? –Donna perguntou, vendo-a assentir.

-Com licença; as duas falaram, afastando-se.

-Algum problema, Srta Donna? –ela perguntou.

-Sora, eu não agüento mais o Yuri; Donna admitiu, com ar cansado.

-Ele ta dando muito trabalho então; ela murmurou, vendo-a assentir mesmo assim. –Obrigada Srta Donna, mas eu assumo daqui. As meninas vieram dar uma mão para gente, então da pra resolver isso antes de voltar;

-...; Donna assentiu. –Mas o que vai fazer?

-Vou conversar com ele, poderia acompanhar o Jovem Leon, quero falar com ele a sós; Sora falou.

-Sem problemas; ela respondeu.

-Vamos lá então;

-Leon, poderia recolocar a venda, vamos fazer um novo percurso; Donna falou, indo até ele.

Leon voltou-se para Sora como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Deparou-se com o olhar da jovem sobre si, como se já respondesse sua pergunta ao pedir com aquele olhar que tivesse paciência e acompanhasse a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Jovem Yuri; ela chamou, voltando-se para ele ao ver os dois se afastarem.

-Sim; ele falou, vendo-a ir sentar-se em um banco.

Sorriu largamente ao pensar na possibilidade de poder finalmente ficar ao lado dela, sentou-se, vendo que no chão, o cão guia acomodava-se calmamente pela grama, esperando a hora de voltar a caminhar.

-Quer falar comigo?

-...; Ela assentiu, respirou fundo. Se havia uma das coisas que menos gostava era ter de ser fria, ou pior, cruel como teria de ser agora. –Me desculpe;

-Uhn? Pelo que? –Yuri perguntou, surpreso e confuso.

-Não queria atrapalhar seu treinamento, muito menos lhe aborrecer por fazer algo que não queria; ela falou, fitando-lhe diretamente.

-Imagina não atrapalhou em nad-...; Ele parou, ao vê-la erguer a mão, interrompendo-o.

-Me desculpe mesmo, se quiser pode voltar para o Kaleido Star, mas vou ficar aqui até o termino da apresentação com o Jovem Leon; ela completou, levantando-se.

-Espera Sora; ele pediu, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar. –Porque esta me falando isso?

Respirou fundo, sentando-se novamente. Sentia o olhar confuso dele e porque não dizer, com medo. Muitas coisas que vivera naquele período que lutara para tornar-se não só parceira da Layla, mas como do Leon, aprendera algo realmente importante com os dois. Entendia porque ambos por vezes eram frios e indiferentes, por mais que doesse. E como doía; ela pensou.

-Jovem Yuri, porque quer ser protagonista? –ela perguntou.

-Eu... Bem...; Ele começou, sem saber como começar a responder.

-Só para vencer essa disputa que tem com o Jovem Leon desde o começo, ou o que?

-Sora; ele murmurou surpreso, sempre pensara que ela estava completamente alheia a isso, mas estava completamente errado; Yuri pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Deixa eu te fazer outra pergunta; Sora falou, fazendo uma pausa breve. –Porque acha que pode ser o meu parceiro?

Yuri arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta. Por essa definitivamente não esperava; ele pensou, surpreso.

-Porque, bem... Eu gosto de atuar com você, a sensação que você passa quando esta atuando faz com que eu de o meu melhor; ele confessou.

-Então quer dizer que você só faz o seu melhor se eu for sua parceira; ela comentou, mantendo-se impassível.

-Sora, bem...; Ele completou assentindo.

Sora balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados com pesar...

-Acho que esperei de mais, de quem não devia;

-Como assim? –Yuri perguntou assustado.

-Vencer o Jovem Leon, ser meu parceiro e tornar-se a maior estrela do Kaleido Star é algo muito fácil mesmo que o ultimo ainda seja uma busca constante; ela falou, voltando-se para ele. Viu um brilho de esperança crescer em seus olhos, mas logo apagar-se com o que veio depois. –Mas você não esta preparando pra isso.

-Porque? –Yuri perguntou com certa indignação.

-Jovem Yuri, eu não estudei em escolas de circo na França, não venci o festival internacional de circo, não sou metade da acrobata que desejo ser, mas o que eu aprendi de mais valoroso em todos esses anos que se passaram, é ser humilde e retribuir o apoio e dedicação de todos, fazer o meu melhor não importa aonde ou com quem;

-...; Entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

-Todos são parceiros, não importa se no trapézio são apenas duas pessoas ou uma. Toda a dedicação do elenco, equipe técnica e produção são o que fazem com que tudo de certo. Não são duas pessoas que fazem o espetáculo, muito menos uma que só saiba ser bom para si mesmo, sem conseguir dividir isso com mais ninguém;

-Acho que entendo; ele balbuciou.

-Não, você anda não entende; ela o cortou. –Você acha que é capaz de dar o seu melhor só se estiver comigo, mas e se um dia eu não estiver mais aqui? –Sora o questionou.

-Não fale isso; ele a repreendeu, assustado com a possibilidade.

-Nunca se sabe o dia de amanha, mas e ai, o que faria? Você pararia, só por isso? –Sora o questionou, com um olhar inquisidor.

-...; Ele assentiu, abaixando a cabeça. –Não haveria sentido em continuar;

**Plasft.**

O som de um tapa ecoou pelo local. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir a lateral direita da face arder. Voltou-se para a jovem que tinha os orbes marejados e porque não dizer que o olhar que ela lhe lançava era da mais pura decepção que já vira.

-Espero que pense muito bem na besteira que falou; Sora falou, levantando-se.

-Sora; ele falou, instintivamente, levando a mão sobre o local atingido.

-Você esqueceu por que começou, pelo que lutar e pelo que continuar. Você não pode ser meu parceiro e duvido que possa ser de mais alguém se continuar com isso; ela falou, dando-lhe as costas e se afastando.

-**SORA**; as garotas gritaram, correndo até lá, ao verem mesmo que a distancia o ocorrido.

-Vamos; ela mandou, antes que as mesmas conseguissem se aproximar.

-Mas...;

-Vamos; Sora repetiu friamente, passando por elas, ignorando o olhar chocado das mesmas sobre si.

Todas lançaram um olhar a Yuri, sem saber o que eles haviam conversado para resultar naquilo. Por fim, optaram por ir atrás dela.

Mariun olhou para o acrobata e depois para o grupo que se afastava. Colocou Yunathan sentada sobre a grama e aproximou-se dele, sentando-se no banco. Ele tinha um olhar perdido e triste.

-Jovem Yuri; ela chamou, quase num sussurro.

-Uhn; ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Não fica bravo com a Sora, ela só quer o seu bem; a garotinha o consolou.

-Mas eu a decepcionei; ele balbuciou.

-A Sora sempre gostou muito de você e não vai desistir de você agora; ela continuou.

-Como? –Yuri perguntou surpreso.

-Ela só quer que você ache seu próprio caminho sem depender de ninguém para lhe indicar; Mariun explicou. –E ela não falaria com você daquela forma se não soubesse que você conseguira se superar e melhorar cada vez mais;

-...; Ele assentiu. Agora entendia o que ela queria dizer, será que era tarde demais para concertar algumas coisas? –Yuri se perguntou, ao ver a garotinha despedir-se com um aceno e ir atrás do grupo com a foquinha.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você esta indo bem Leon; Donna comentou.

-Obrigado;

-Sora estava certa quando disse que você tiraria isso de letra; ela falou.

-Sério? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-Lembro quando a Sora comentou sobre o treinamento que fez com você para a peça Lago dos Cisnes. E que você antigamente havia feito o mesmo, o que possivelmente lhe ajudaria se viesse a treinar aqui um dia;

-"Ela tinha tudo planejado"; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso a formar-se em seus lábios.

Ambos ouviram como se alguém estivesse discutindo, ao reconhecer a voz Leon parou de andar retirando rapidamente a venda. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Sora afastar-se com as outras garotas deixando Yuri para trás.

O que será que havia acontecido? –ele se perguntou, vendo que Donna estava tão ou mais surpresa do que si.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e agradeço de coração a todos de acompanham a Lenda e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo.**

**Até a próxima...**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	13. Tudo tem um preço

**Five years later… XD **

Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas espero que gostem do capitulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Kaleido Star**

**A Lenda – Primeira Parte Deliriun**

**Capitulo 13: Tudo tem um preço.**

**.I – Recuperação.**

Respirou fundo seguidas vezes, tentando se recompor. Agora entendia o objetivo da jovem ao leva-los ali.

Viu-a há uma certa distancia, conversando com algumas crianças, ela sorria acariciando suas cabeças, fazendo-as rirem, porém viu um brilho triste em seus olhos.

Humildade, realmente poderia ter anos de experiência no trapézio, mas a única coisa que se esquecera de aprender, fora ter humildade. Na época que sua carreira no Kaleido Star estava no ápice, não se importara com isso, alias, isso pouco importava. A única coisa que queria era vingar-se, mas agora os tempos são outros, seu objetivos e ambições também.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e com a outra livre, segurou firme a venda.

-Yuri; Donna chamou, se aproximando.

Voltou-se para ela vendo-a com um olhar cauteloso sobre si. Assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-Esta tudo bem? –a jovem perguntou, hesitante.

-...; Assentiu, silenciosamente. -Me desculpe; Yuri falou quase num sussurro, que por pouco ela não pode ouvir.

-Como? -Donna falou, visivelmente surpresa com a mudança que ocorrera.

-Você estava tentando ajudar e eu só estou dificultando as coisas. Me desculpe; ele falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora; Donna falou calmamente, suspirando aliviada por vê-lo finalmente deixar a prepotência de lado, o primeiro passo estava dado.

Pelo visto o tapa deveria ter sido bem forte, para colocar alguma coisa dentro da cabeça dele de volta no lugar certo; ela pensou, quase rindo disso.

-Posso começar de novo? –Yuri perguntou, hesitante.

-Claro que sim; Donna falou, sorrindo.

Voltou-se para Leon que estava não muito longe dali, em frente a uma torneira, dando água para o cachorro.

-**LEON**; ela chamou.

Ele virou-se em sua direção, esperando-a continuar.

-Descanse um pouco, nós já continuamos; Donna avisou.

-Ta certo; Leon respondeu, enquanto afastava-se rapidamente do cachorro que chacoalhou os pelos molhados após terminar de tomar água.

**.II – Cumplicidade.**

Estava a uma distancia relativa da pista de caminhadas, observando o acrobata a distancia. Não sabiam ao certo o que ele e Sora haviam conversado, mas algo mudara.

-É, o Yuri não pretende desistir sem lutar; Anna comentou com Mei, que estava a seu lado.

-Realmente, é difícil saber qual dos dois ela escolheria; Mei comentou. –Mas estive reparando em uma coisa;

-No que? –Rosetta perguntou, aproximando-se, enquanto arrumava a fantasia de laranja melhor no corpo, antes que saísse rolando por ai de novo.

-Deve ser só impressão a minha, ou não, mas tem uma certa cumplicidade entre a Sora e o Yuri que eu não vejo entre ela e o Leon, embora eles já sejam parceiros de palco há bastante tempo; ela comentou, intrigada.

-Não entendo; Mariun falou confusa.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!

-Nem a Yunathan; ela completou, apontando para a foquinha, que batia freneticamente as patinhas em cima de sua cabeça.

-Como assim Mei? –Rosetta perguntou, confusa.

-Não sei explicar direito, mas sabe... Eles se olham, conversam e agem como se soubessem o que o outro estivesse pensamento e sentindo, mesmo antes de acontecer, como se já esperassem por isso e tivessem uma resposta certa para qualquer indecisão. Aquela cumplicidade entre pessoas que confiam cegamente uma na outra, sem hesitar; Mei falou, surpresa com a própria conclusão que chegara.

-Vendo por esse lado, a Sora sempre admirou muito o Yuri; Anna comentou, com ar pensativo, como se sua mente vagasse para alguns anos atrás. –Aquela vez que ele e o Carlos se desentenderam, quem ficou mais abalada com isso foi ela, mas...; Ela fez uma pausa.

-Mas...? –Todas perguntaram curiosas.

-Não sei, concordo com a Mei de que existe algo, algo que nós não sabemos, que explique isso. Eu lembro que no começo, quando fizemos a Cinderela, a Layla fez de tudo pra tirar a gente da peça...;

-Sério? –Mei perguntou surpresa.

-...; Ela assentiu. –Mas conseguimos continuar com o 'Tripla Ilusão' da Mia;

-Hei, eu lembro disso; Mariun falou animada. –Naquele dia o Yuri deu a maior força para vocês, eu estava na arquibancada na hora, lembro que ele disse o seguinte **'Aquelas meninas tem um toque mágico'**. Ai o Carlos mandou vocês aperfeiçoarem a técnica, deixando vocês entrarem na peça e depois teve aquilo que aconteceu na pequena sereia; ela completou.

-É, a Sora poderia ter se machucado ou até morrido aquele dia, se o Yuri não tivesse feito aquilo; Anna comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Mas ele pode ser só o amigo; Rosetta sugeriu.

-Ou essa cumplicidade, quer dizer algo mais; Mei completou, intrigada.

-Não importa, para essas coisas não existe padrão. Não adianta a gente ficar analisando a relação que ela tem com os dois, porque não é algo que possua uma lógica para nos dizer quem ela escolheria; Anna falou, suspirando.

**-HEI MENINAS, VAMOS;** Sora chamou, vendo-as paradas há tanto tempo ali, como se estivessem meditando sobre as verdades da vida.

-Anna tem razão; Mariun falou.

-É, vamos meninas; Rosetta falou, dando um baixo suspiro, seguindo para onde ela estava.

Era melhor pararem de procurar por respostas que simplesmente não conseguiram achar.

**.III – Com Você.**

Sentou-se em um banco, vendo Donna e Yuri se distanciarem. É, ele não iria desistir; Leon pensou, afagando distraidamente a cabeça do cachorro a seu lado.

-"O que será que eles conversaram?"; Leon se perguntou.

Lembrou-se que ouvira apenas o som do tapa e quando vira, Sora já se distanciava.

-Ah Sora; ele suspirou. Como queria saber o que passava pela cabeça dela.

-Chamou? –ela perguntou.

-**SORA**? –Leon quase gritou, dando um pulo do banco, ao vê-la parada a seu lado, apoiando os braços em cima da costa do banco, olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Pensei que tivesse me chamado; Sora comentou, inocentemente.

-Bem, eu... É que...; Ele começou, sem saber o que dizer.

-O que esta achando de treinar aqui, Jovem Leon? –ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Bom, fazia já algum tempo que não treinava fora de um ginásio; Leon comentou, com um olhar vago.

-E o que esta achando? –Sora perguntou, vendo o cachorro cair com as quatro patas para cima, esperando que ele lhe acariciasse a barriga.

-Poderia estar melhor; ele comentou, casualmente. Abaixou-se fazendo festinha na barriga do cachorro que parecia completamente alheio a conversa dos dois.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, confusa. –Algum problema?

-Pensei que iríamos treinar juntos; Leon continuou, com ar impassível, vendo de soslaio a face dela aquecer-se levemente, quase o fazendo sorrir.

-Ah! É só isso; Sora respondeu, com simplicidade, tentando ignorar a ambigüidade daquele momento.

-Como assim, só isso? –ele perguntou, um tanto quanto frustrado.

-Se for só isso, é fácil de resolver; ela falou, levantando-se.

-O que vai fazer? –Leon perguntou, confuso.

-Vamos treinar, oras; Sora respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ele se levantasse.

Piscou confuso, ela estava falando sério?

-Ou prefere que eu chame a senhorita Donna, para você voltar a treinar com o Jovem Yuri? -ela perguntou casualmente, porém ele estranhamente notou um 'Qzinho' de malicia nessa sugestão.

-Não; Leon falou prontamente, segurando a mão dela e levantando.

-Então, vamos treinar; Sora falou, animada.

Definitivamente, certas coisas não deveriam ser explicadas; ele pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Assentiu, vendo o cachorro levantar-se, já descansado.

-Coloque a venda; Sora falou, apontando para a mão dele.

-Ahn! Poderia me ajudar? –ele pediu inocentemente, puxando os cabelos prateados para frente.

-...; Assentiu, pegando a venda das mãos dele, porém a primeira tentativa, não deu muito certo, tentou alcança-lo, mas a diferença de altura entre os dois era grande. –Ahn! Jovem Leon pode abaixar um pouco? -Sora pediu, apoiando a mão nos ombros dele.

-Claro; ele respondeu, abaixando-se um pouco.

Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, sentindo uma doce essência de flor de cerejeira invadir suas narinas e as mãos da jovem tocarem levemente sua face, enquanto ela lhe vendava.

-Jovem Leon, está bom assim? –Sora perguntou, quase sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Es-ta; Leon respondeu, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Vamos então; ela falou, afastando-se. Puxando-o pela mão, ate chegarem na rua que iriam caminhar.

**.IV - Surpresas.**

-Então, como eles estão se saindo? –Sr Kennedy perguntou, curioso.

-Não sei; Carlos respondeu, suspirando frustrado.

Quando chegara, fora vê-los no ginásio, mas nenhum dos dois estava no Kaleido Star. Aonde perguntando para uns e outros, mas a resposta era a mesma, só os viram logo cedo no refeitório e depois, ninguém mais sabia de nada.

-O que acha que a Sora vai fazer? –o idoso perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ela é imprevisível, eu nunca sei o que a Sora esta aprontando; Carlos respondeu. –Mas é evidente que ela não vai desistir de nenhum dos dois.

-Imagino; Senhor Kennedy comentou de maneira enigmática. –Estive pensando uma coisa;

-No que? –Carlos perguntou.

**-CARLOS, LIGA A TV;** Sarah gritou, invadindo a sala do namorado.

-Sarah, o que é isso? –ele falou, quase dando um pulo da cadeira.

-Você não vai acreditar no que ta acontecendo lá no centro; ela falou, ignorando o olhar dele.

-Como? – o idoso perguntou.

Foi até um canto da sala ligando a TV e começando a rodar os canais.

-Sarah; Carlos chamou, mas parou quando a viu colocar no canal de noticias.

-Boa tarde telespectadores. Hoje iniciamos o jornal falando sobre o abrigo de animais. Hoje pela amanhã havíamos anunciado sobre os problemas que o envolve e o fato da prefeitura ter retirado o patrocínio da instituição, obrigando-a a fechar as portas, desabrigando muitos animais, dos quais, alguns cachorros que eram treinados como cães guias por um grupo de voluntários. Todos os voluntários e equipe que trabalham no abrigo fizeram uma pequena feira para tentar arrecadar fundos para impedir o fechamento do abrigo, o que levou muitas outras pessoas a aparecerem para ajudar. Entre elas estão as estrelas do Kaleido Star e sua equipe de palhaços.

**-Hei, palhaço é a mãe; **o brócolis gigante com recheio de Mei gritou, lá de trás, enquanto o cameraman, deixava a câmera correr pelo local.

**-Her! Bem...; **O repórter pigarreou**. –Logo ao fundo, podemos ver Yuri Killian e Donna Walker. Donna já foi uma das integrantes do Kaleido Star há alguns anos atrás e Yuri Killian, alguns informantes relevaram que faz pouco tempo que retornou de Paris para disputar ao papel de protagonista para a peça sigilosa que eles estão produzindo**; o repórter falou em tom confidencial.

-Mas o que ele esta fazendo lá? –Carlos perguntou, literalmente de queixo caído.

-Deve ter algo a ver com a Sora; Sarah respondeu calmamente, sentando-se em frente a tv para poder ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

-Como? –Sr Kennedy perguntou interessado.

-Não sei ao certo, mas ouvi meio por cima que a Sora ia dar um jeito de aplicar uma injeção de humildade naqueles dois, acho que isso deve ter algo a ver; ela respondeu, sem dar muita atenção aos dois.

-Uhn! Interessante; o empresário idoso murmurou.

**-Do outro lado podemos ver Sora Naeguino e Leon Oswald, utilizando uma das pistas de caminhada para treinamento;** o repórter continuou, indicando para o cameraman mover-se, porém a imagem de uma grande laranja bloqueou a visão.

**-Oi mãe, to na TV**; Rosetta falou sorrindo, acenando.

**-Hei garota, sai daí;** o repórter falou, tentando espanta-la com um aceno.

**-Her! Chefe, estamos ao vivo;** o câmera avisou.

**-Vamos para os comerciais e já voltamos...;** O repórter falou, sorrindo sem graça.

-Droga, tinham de cortar agora; Sarah falou emburrada.

-Não entendo; Carlos murmurou, com ar pensativo . –"O que ela esta pretendendo?"; ele se perguntou.

-Senhorita, quanto tempo a Sora pretende ficar no abrigo? –Sr Kennedy perguntou, chamando a atenção de Sarah.

-Ela disse que hoje e amanhã; ela respondeu, voltando-se para ele confusa, se indagando o porque do interesse.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, levando uma das mãos ao queixo.

-Em que esta pensando senhor? –Carlos perguntou, intrigado.

-Essa idéia da Sora realmente me surpreendeu, lidar com esses dois em um lugar publico não deve ser nada fácil; o empresário falou, mais para si do que para os outros dois. –Vai ser interessante ver até onde isso vai;

-Do que esta falando? –Sarah perguntou.

-Poderiam me arrumar o numero do celular da Sora? –ele pediu, sem esconder um meio sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

-...; Sarah e Carlos assentiram.

**.V – Diferentes.**

-Não sei porque esse terror todo; Leon falou, para a jovem a seu lado que olhava para todos os lados vendo se ainda eram observados.

-Eu, bem...; Ela começou com a face levemente rosada. –Só não gosto de chamar a atenção;

-...; Arqueou a sobrancelha, um tanto quanto descrente quando o que ela falara. –Então, escolheu a profissão errada, não acha? –ele perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-Não é bem assim; Sora falou, ficando emburrada. –Gosto de divertir as pessoas e tudo o mais, só detesto quem fica aparecendo à toa. Esse negócio de ficar dando entrevistas, das pessoas mal te conhecerem e ficarem te adulando só pra chamar a atenção, essa atmosfera de hipocrisia, não é pra mim; ela completou, suspirando aliviada ao ver que o repórter não estava mais por perto. –Por isso prefiro as crianças;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, fitando-a intrigado.

Era estranho pensar em como eram tão diferentes nesse aspecto, faziam a mesma coisa, eram bons naquilo que faziam e todos sabiam disso, mas com relação a esse quesito a diferença era gritante.

Nunca se importou de receber as glorias que suas performances requeriam. Os gritos eufóricos dos fãs, as palmas extasiadas depois de executar alguma acrobacia extremamente perigosa. A adulação dos fãs mesmo que nunca os correspondesse, era auto-suficiente demais para isso até conhece-la.

Fora naquele dia, o primeiro dia que iria se apresentar no Kaleido Star, encerrando o reinado de Yuri e Layla naquele lugar, como assim considerava. Surpreendera-se, ninguém nunca lhe desafiara, todos temiam seus olhares gelados, o tom sombrio de sua voz e seu titulo nada simpático **'Deusa da Morte',** talvez fosse realmente tão ou pior que o próprio Thanatos, mas até então...

Ela não lhe temera ao contrario, diferente de suas demais parceiras que o idolatravam como um Deusa, enchera a boca para falar **'Eu não gosto de você'**, jamais esquecera essas palavras.

A jovem atacara diretamente seu ego, destruindo seu brio. Mesmo com os obstáculos que colocara em seu caminho, ela não se deterá e ainda fizera com que engolisse as próprias palavras. Estava errado a seu respeito e ela provara que ainda existiam algumas pessoas dignas de confiança.

Realmente, eram bastante diferentes... Mas será que fora do palco, não havia nada que tivessem como interesse comum? –ele se perguntou.

-Jovem Leon; Sora chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, piscando seguidas vezes.

-Parecia longe, algum problema? –ela perguntou, intrigada.

-...; Negou com um aceno, entreabriu os lábios como se fosse dizer algo mais, quando o celular no bolso da jovem começou a tocar.

-Só um minuto; ela pediu, pegando o aparelho rapidamente. –Alô;

**_-Como vai Sora?_** –a voz rouca e misteriosa do empresário idoso soou do outro lado.

-Senhor Kennedy, bem... E o senhor? –Sora perguntou, cordialmente, sentindo o olhar atendo do acrobata sobre si.

**_-Perfeitamente bem;_** o empresário respondeu, sem esconder uma segunda intenção por trás disso;**_ -Sora, você por acaso esta perto da Donna Walker?_**

-Estou, mas como sabe? –ela perguntou confusa, olhando para os lados, o procurando.

**_-Isso não vem ao caso agora;_** ele falou, esquivando-se. **_–Mas por gentileza, poderia passar o telefone para ela?_**

-Claro, só um minuto; Sora respondeu, voltando-se para Leon, que lhe questionava com um olhar. –É o senhor Kennedy;

-O que ele quer? –Leon perguntou, engolindo em seco, lembrando-se do puxão de orelha do dia anterior.

-Falar com a senhorita Donna; Sora respondeu, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados, ignorando os recentes pensamentos. -Bem, vou levar lá pra ela, já volto; ela completou.

-Espera, vou com você; ele falou prontamente, sabendo que Yuri ainda estava com Donna.

**.VI – A Proposta. **

-Você esta indo muito bem; Donna falou animada com o progresso gritante do acrobata, o que uma força de vontade não fazia? –ela pensou, sorrindo ao vê-lo tirar a venda. –Vamos fazer uma pausa;

-...; Yuri assentiu, mas engoliu em seco ao ver Sora se aproximar.

Respirou fundo, fitando-a intensamente, ignorando a presença de Leon a seu lado. Era estranho, mas sentia que ela também hesitava um pouco em se aproximar.

-Senhorita Donna; Sora chamou.

-Sim; ela respondeu, voltando-se para a acrobata.

-Senhor Kennedy, pediu para falar com você; a jovem respondeu, estendendo-lhe o celular.

-Estranho; Donna murmurou, pegando-o das mãos da garota. –Alô;

_**-Como vai Donna?**_

-Bem Senhor Kennedy, e o senhor? –ela perguntou, observando os três de soslaio.

_-**Bem, mas gostaria de tratar um assunto importante com você;**_ele respondeu.

-Sobre o que seria?

**_-Que pretendo patrocinar o abrigo de animais. Com todos os fundos necessários, equipamentos, funcionais especializados em veterinária entre outras coisas; _**ele falou, em tom sério.

-Sério? –ela perguntou animada, mas parou por um momento, intrigada. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? –afastou-se um pouco para não ser ouvida. –Qual o preço?

**_-Bem...;_** O idoso começou, fazendo-se de hesitante**_. –Nada que não consiga;_**

-Sabia; ela falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

**_-Minha cara, no mundo dos negócios tudo tem um preço, mas esse vai ser muito baixo, se relacionado com o que costumo cobrar;_** ele falou, em tom enigmático.

-E o que é?

_-Quero apenas que convença Leon e Yuri a estarem ai, amanhã o dia todo, ajudando na feira;_

-Só? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

**_-Como disse, não é nada que você não consiga_**; ele completou.

-Mas...;

**_-Então, aceita ou não?_** –ele insistiu, não lhe dando tempo para pensar muito.

-Claro que sim; ela respondeu prontamente.

**_-Ótimo, Carlos já me passou seu telefone, meus acessores ainda esta tarde estarão entrando em contato com você para acertar os pormenores das doações;_** ele avisou.

-Está certo; Donna respondeu, ainda lidando a acreditar. –Obrigada pela ajuda senhor Kennedy;

**_-Não me agradeça ainda, quando convence-los ai tudo bem;_** o idoso completou, com um meio sorriso do outro lado.

-Não se preocupe, conheço um método de persuasão, irrecusável, ainda mais no caso dos dois; ela completou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro.

_**-Ate mais então;**_

-Até; Dona respondeu desligando e voltando-se para os três. –Aqui esta Sora, obrigada; ela falou.

-Por nada; a acrobata respondeu, sorrindo. Evitando cruzar olhares com qualquer um dos dois, uma atmosfera de tensão caiu entre eles desde que ficaram sozinhos.

-Bem, acabamos de arrumar um patrocinador; Donna começou, optando por fazer um jogo aberto, assim ficaria mais fácil.

-O senhor Kennedy vai patrocinar o abrigo? –Sora perguntou surpresa.

-...; Donna assentiu, vendo o olhar intrigado dos dois.

-A que preço? –Leon e Yuri perguntaram juntos.

-Como? –Sora murmurou confusa, voltando-se para os dois.

-Não é só pela caridade, tem algo mais não é? –Yuri perguntou, já era de se prever que o empresário estaria aprontando alguma.

-No mundo dos negócios, tudo e todos tem um preço; Leon completou.

-Realmente, tem um preço; Donna falou, sorrindo.

-Porque? –a acrobata perguntou, num muxoxo contrariado. Será que ninguém podia fazer algo apenas pelo prazer de ajudar alguém, tinha de ter uma segunda intenção por trás;

-Mas não é nada muito complicado; Donna continuou.

-E o que seria? –Sora perguntou, impaciente.

-Ele só pediu se vocês dois não poderiam ajudar o pessoal amanhã, sabe, organizar as coisas, se apresentarem um pouquinho, coisas do tipo, não vai fugir muito da rotina de vocês; ela falou, gesticulando displicente, apontando para os dois acrobatas.

-Como? –Yuri e Leon perguntaram, ainda processando o que haviam ouvido.

-Só? –Sora perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Donna assentiu.

-Jovem Leon. Jovem Yuri; Sora falou, voltando-se para os dois, com um olhar capaz de impedi-los de recusar qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. –Por favor, se não for atrapalha-los poderiam nos ajudar amanhã?

-Bem...; Leon começou, ignorando completamente que deveria estar treinando.

-Sabe, Sora...; Yuri começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Apesar de que... Bem; ela parou, com ar pensativo. –É realmente uma pena senhorita Donna, mas acho que eles não vão poder, eles têm que treinar; Sora falou, voltando-se para ela, vendo de soslaio o olhar horrorizado dos dois.

-Que pena; Donna murmurou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas será que só pode ser os dois, porque acho que se eu falasse com o Jovem Jill ele poderia vir ajudar; ela falou, com ar pensativo, pegando o celular, como se fosse ligar para o acrobata. –Além do mais, ele pode me fazer companhia na volta, já que vou pra lá depois;

-**NÃO**; Leon e Yuri falaram juntos, quase tomando o celular da mão dela.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou, surpresa com a atitude dos dois.

-Não tem problema, temos outros dias pra treinar; Leon falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Isso mesmo e não faz mal algum ajudar o próximo; Yuri completou, com um sorriso angelical.

-Como se você não quisesse algo mais com isso; Leon resmungou, somente para ele ouvir.

-E você não? –Yuri rebateu, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

-Idiota;

-Bem, mas é muita responsabilidade. Vocês podem se desgastar de mais e depois, no dia do teste terem problemas; Sora falou, com ar sério.

-Eu posso agüentar perfeitamente Sora, mas o Yuri... Não sei; Leon falou, com um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmo.

-Estou em ótima forma para os eu governo; ele respondeu com os orbes estreitos.

-Bem...; Donna falou, interrompendo os dois. –Então, amanhã as oito; ela falou.

-Ótimo; os dois responderam, fitando um ao outro com um olhar de superioridade.

-Jovem Yuri. Jovem Leon. Obrigada; Sora agradeceu numa respeitosa reverencia.

-Não precisa agradecer, faria qualquer coisa por v-... **AI**; Yuri gritou, indo ao chão num baque seco quando Love e um outro cachorro vieram correndo na direção deles e Love passou por baixo das pernas de Yuri, enroscando a guia na perna dele.

-Bem feito; Leon falou, rindo.

-É, parece que o Love gostou mesmo de você Jovem Yuri; Sora falou, vendo o cachorro parar ao lado de Yuri, dando-lhe uma lambida nada discreta no rosto.

-Já disse Sora, é o magnetismo **entre** animais; Leon falou, debochado.

-Her! Bem...; Donna começou, antes que os dois se atracassem. –Porque não fazem uma pausa para o almoço depois recomeçam? -ela sugeriu.

-Ótimo; os dois responderam, prontamente.

-"Vão ser os dois dias mais longos da minha vida"; Donna pensou, vendo Yuri se levantar, enquanto Leon convidava Sora para almoçar, acabando pelos dois começarem a discutir, sobre quem a levaria, enquanto a jovem discretamente se afastava, encontrando com Rosetta e as demais.

-Cadê a Sora? –Yuri perguntou, vendo que ela não estava mais por perto.

-Ela estava aqui agora mesmo; Leon falou, franzindo o cenho.

-Queria saber de quem ela ta pegando essa mania? –Yuri comentou pensativo.

-Não faço idéia, mas isso não é legal; ele completou, vendo-a longe.

Definitivamente, seriam longos os dois dias...

**Continua...**


	14. Longo Dia

**Kaleido Star**

**A Lenda – Primeira Parte Deliriun

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem infelizmente, mas amo esse anime demais.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Longo Dia.**

**.I.**

Entrou em casa rapidamente, deixando num canto qualquer da sala a sacola cheia de cordas. Ergueu os braços para cima, alongando o corpo e suspirando relaxada, mais um dia chegando ao fim; ela pensou.

-Fool, cheguei; Sora avisou, enquanto ia até o quarto.

Definitivamente, precisava de um bom e demorado banho de banheira para descarregar todos os seus '**chis'** tensos pelo dia exaustivo. Não fora nada fácil ficar naquele fogo cruzado, se bem que, já descobrira uma boa forma de fazer aqueles dois pararem de fazer graça.

Olhou para os lados, vendo que o espírito do palco não estava presente. Para sua surpresa encontrou um recadinho em cima da escrivaninha, avisando que ele sairá com Rosetta. Estranho, a garota não lhe falara nada, enfim, melhor assim, assim não corria o risco daquele pervertido espiar-lhe enquanto tomava banho.

Ainda precisava arrumar as malas, Mia conseguia adiantar o voou e graças a isso não precisaria ir amanhã tão cedo, seu voou estava marcado para as dez, então, ainda teria tempo.

**.II.**

Deixou as chaves em cima de um aparador, enquanto caminhava até o sofá. O dia fora muito cansativo; Leon pensou, dando graças aos céus pelo segundo dia ter chegado ao fim.

Não que estivesse reclamando por isso, mas fora cansativo, entretanto algo não saia de sua mente, algo que acontecera.

**-Lembrança-**

Nunca viu um sorriso tão alegre como aquele; ele pensou, observando a jovem de melenas rosadas brincando com algumas crianças não muito longe de onde estava.

Já a vira sorrir de varias formas, ela tinha um sorriso doce e encantador para os amigos. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente quando seu sorriso era triste e mesmo assim ela não se abalava e sim, transmitia segurança. Havia também aquele sorriso infantil, ou melhor, inocente, quando estava envergonhada e aquele contagiante, quando estava com alguma criança.

Era como se o tempo parasse quando a via sorrir assim; o acrobata concluiu.

Ainda se perguntava quantos mais ela tinha, franziu o cenho sentindo alguém lhe puxar a mão. Abaixou a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de olhinhos grandes e brilhantes, de uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos.

-Oi; ela disse sorrindo ao ter a atenção dele para si.

-Oi; Leon respondeu com sua habitual seriedade, esperando-a se afastar, entretanto surpreendeu-se ao vê-la piscar os olhinhos seguidas vezes, como se quisesse pedir algo e não soubesse como. -Você quer alguma coisa? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente, pensando na possibilidade dela estar perdida e querendo ajuda para encontrar a mãe.

-...; A garotinha assentiu, meio incerta.

Franziu o cenho ainda mais, olhou para os lados vendo que era o único à toa por ali, abaixou-se, até ficar na mesma altura que ela.

-O que quer? –o acrobata perguntou, fitando-a com atenção.

-Posso te dar um abraço, moço? –ela perguntou, inocente.

Equilibrou-se rapidamente, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão para simplesmente não cair ali mesmo. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo; ele concluiu.

Viu o olhar de expectativa da menina, tão brilhantes e inocentes, era impossível negar qualquer pedido, assim.

-"Estou ficando mole"; Leon concluiu, passando a mão pela franja prateada, antes de voltar-se para a garotinha, abrindo os braços.

Que ninguém visse isso, pois ainda tinha uma reputação para zelar; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Viu-a abrir um largo sorriso e os orbes amendoados cintilaram como os de alguém que conhecia.

Sentiu os bracinhos envolverem-no pelo pescoço, eram tão quentes e reconfortantes. De imediato não era capaz de lembrar-se quando sentira-se tão bem com um gesto de afeto desse tipo, alias, sempre procurava manter distancia das pessoas para saber o que era isso, feito com sinceridade.

Não soube quantos minutos se passaram, apenas que sentiu algo diferente, algo que mudara e não sabia explicar o que era, mas sentia o coração se agitar.

A garotinha se afastou, com um sorriso ainda maior que o primeiro, era como se uma aura brilhante a envolvesse.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, numa respeitosa reverencia, antes de sair correndo saltitante.

Sentiu-se confuso, o que alias, isso vinha acontecendo com bastante freqüência nos últimos dias.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Deu um baixo suspiro, alongando os braços para cima, era melhor tomar um banho e cair na cama, precisava acordar bem disposto para treinar no dia seguinte; ele pensou, mas rapidamente franziu o cenho ao ver o relógio em cima do aparador num canto da sala.

-"Uhn! acho que ainda da tempo"; ele pensou, levantando-se rapidamente.

**.III.**

Andou a passos calculados pelo portão de embarque, qualquer garota que o visse ali e com aquele sorriso do tipo **'arrasa corações'**, certamente iria suspirar, mas definitivamente ele não se importava com isso e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver a poucos passos de onde estava uma jovem de melenas rosadas.

-Ai. Ai. Ai; ele a ouviu resmungar, tentando puxar a mala cor-de-rosa com uma das mãos e com a outra equilibrar dois grandes pacotes, com fartos laços vermelhos.

Adiantou-se rapidamente ao vê-la perder o equilíbrio e certamente tudo iria ao chão, se não tivesse segurado os pacotes e por conseqüência, ela também.

-Desculpe; Sora murmurou envergonhada, tentando equilibrar-se, mas sentiu que os pacotes escapavam de sua mão quando ergueu os olhos.

-Esta tudo bem, Sora; Yuri respondeu, pegando os dois pacotes dela para que não caíssem, enquanto acertava a alça de uma mochila de viagens no ombro.

-Jovem Yuri? –ela falou, surpresa.

-Eu mesmo; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Esta indo pra onde? –Sora perguntou, confusa.

-Nossa que coincidência; Yuri falou, como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante. -Ainda bem que consegui te encontrar antes de embarcar; ele continuou, adquirindo uma expressão quase trágica.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a jovem perguntou, preocupada.

-Na verdade sim; Yuri falou, vendo-a empalidecer e quase jogou os pacotes no chão, para segurá-la, ao ver que ela poderia desmaiar.

-O-o q-ue? –Sora perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Espero que não se importe, mas vou com você; ele completou, alargando o sorriso.

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou, ao assimilar o que ele acabara de falar.

-Isso mesmo, Carlos me mandou acertar umas coisas com o Sr. Park e cá estou, mas é melhor nos apressarmos podemos perder o avião se ficarmos aqui; Yuri completou, puxando-a pela mão, enquanto equilibrava na outra os pacotes.

-Mas... Mas...; Sora balbuciou, enquanto deixava-se levar.

O que Carlos estava tramando? Até ele sabia que o acrobata precisava treinar e o mandava sair em viajem estando a cinco dias do teste final, aquilo era um absurdo; ela pensou.

-Façam uma boa viajem; a comissária de bordo falou assim que passaram do portão de embarque.

-Obrigada; Sora falou, vendo-o soltar-lhe, já que não poderiam transitar um ao lado do outro no corredor do avião.

-Qual o acento? –Yuri perguntou casualmente, enquanto via sua própria passagem.

-Vinte e nove; Sora respondeu, franzindo o cenho, enquanto passava de poltrona em poltrona, buscando pela sua.

-Que coincidência; Yuri comentou.

-Porque? –ela perguntou confusa.

-A minha é a trinta; ele respondeu, com um sorriso sugestivo, que imediatamente foi substituído por uma expressão frustrada, pois a jovem não estava prestando atenção, alias, iria jogar pra fora do avião assim que pudesse, um certo distinto inconveniente que rapidamente tirara a atenção da jovem de si.

-Já tem alguém na janela, deve ser o acento vinte e oito então; Sora comentou, apontando para alguém quase completamente coberto por um jornal, no acento da janela.

-"Quem será o idiota que comprou o vinte e oito?"; Yuri se perguntou, sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa ao lembrar-se que a muito custo descobriu qual era o vôo da jovem, para em seguida comprar a passagem e descobrir que só conseguira no corredor porque o vinte e oito já havia sido comprado.

-Por favor, senhores passageiros, tomem seus devidos lugares; uma comissária pediu, passando as orientações necessárias para o vôo.

-Com licença; Sora falou sorrindo, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do estranho.

-Há vontade; uma voz conhecida dos dois respondeu.

Voltou-se para o lado, quase dando um pulo ao ver o jornal ser abaixado.

-Jovem Leon? –Sora falou, fitando-o com os olhos quase arregalados de surpresa.

-Que coincidência; o acrobata falou, fitando a jovem com um fino sorriso nos lábios, mas sua expressão logo tornou-se carregada ao ver por cima do ombro dela, uma outra pessoa. –Yuri; ele completou, seco.

-Leon; Yuri falou, aborrecido.

-Pelo visto hoje é o dia das coincidências; Sora comentou inocentemente, sem notar o clima tenso entre os dois, acomodando-se despreocupadamente. –O Carlos mandou o Jovem Yuri para falar com o Sr Park; ela comentou com Leon.

-Jura? –Leon perguntou, fuzilando Yuri com o olhar, vendo-o sorrir vitoriosamente. –Vai ver que é por isso que o Carlos me mandou junto, para garantir que ele não faça alguma besteira; ele completou, fazendo o sorriso do outro morrer.

-O que? –Yuri perguntou, com os orbes serrados.

-Ah, mas o importante é que vamos todos juntos, garanto que vocês vão se divertir lá; Sora comentou animada.

-É; os dois falaram sem o mínimo de empolgação ao verem que ambos os planos que tinham para aquela viajem haviam sido cruelmente frustrados.

-Por favor, coloquem o cinto, sim; uma comissária avisou, passando por eles.

-Claro; Sora falou, acertando o seu rapidamente, enquanto ouvia um resmungou estranho vindo dos dois. Franziu o cenho, eles estavam rosnando? –ela se perguntou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça para os lados, ignorando essa idéia.

-Quanto tempo de vôo? –Leon perguntou, recriminando-se mentalmente pelo fato de não ter comprado a passagem para o acento trinta, só por garantia; ele pensou.

-Uma hora, mas até chegarmos até lá, da uma hora e meia; Sora respondeu, recostando-se no assento, dando um baixo suspiro, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que esse seria o vôo mais longo de sua vida. Nem a ultima viagem que fizera para o Japão lhe dera essa sensação.

-Vai ser um vôo longo; ela ouviu Yuri murmurou e intimamente teve que assentir.

**.IV.**

Ouviu dois toques na porta e mandou entrar, jogou alguns papeis sobre a mesa, recostando-se na cadeira executiva, o dia fora realmente cheio.

-Carlos, eles não estão no Kaleido Star; Sarah avisou, entrando na sala.

-Aonde será que esses dois foram? –ele se perguntou.

-Com licença; Ken falou, entrando na sala.

-Sim? –o chefe falou, esperando que pelo menos ele encontrasse um dos dois.

-Carlos, liguei para o celular do Yuri, mas ele não atende, provavelmente desligou o celular; Ken avisou.

-E o Leon? –Carlos perguntou, já imaginando que o acrobata estaria aprontando alguma coisa, então teria de confiar na racionalidade de Leon, de que pelo menos ele estaria treinando conforme o combinado.

-Também; ele respondeu.

-Só por curiosidade, aonde a Sora esta? –o chefe perguntou, massageando as tempôras.

-Esqueceu? –Sarah perguntou, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá próximo a mesa dele.

-Do que?

-Sora avisou que iria até o 'Lona do Teatro', porque era o aniversário dos gêmeos e só volta na sexta; Ken respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah não, que não seja o que eu estou pensando; Carlos resmungou, retirando os óculos e jogando sobre a mesa junto das folhas.

-Você não acha que os dois... Bem; Sarah comentou, achando estúpida a própria conclusão.

-Sem duvidas; Ken falou, antes mesmo que Carlos falasse alguma coisa. –Esses dois estão brincando com fogo e não vai demorar para se queimarem; ele completou.

-Do que esta falando, Ken? –Sarah perguntou confusa.

-Em vez de estarem treinando para o teste, ficam competindo um com o outro para ver quem chama mais a atenção da Sora, mas vai chegar uma hora que ela vai perder a paciência; ele respondeu com ar sombrio.

-A Sora? –Carlos perguntou incrédulo, se bem que a ultima vez que ela perdera a paciência e surtara, poderia jurar que Leon perderia um ou dois dentes se Mia e Ken não tivessem segura ela.

-Acredite, não falta muito para isso acontecer; Ken completou. –Até mais; ele despediu-se, saindo da sala.

O casal trocou um olhar sério, vendo a porta se fechar.

-Ele esta falando sério; Sarah falou, antes que o noivo perguntasse.

-Mas...;

-Acredite, ontem ela quase amarrou os dois juntos, para fazê-los pararem de brigar, então não duvide; ela esclareceu.

-Se você diz, só quero ver esses dois depois reporem o tempo perdido; Carlos resmungou, recolocando os óculos.

-Sabe...; Sarah começou, com ar distraído.

-O que?

-Pode ser bom para eles irem até lá; ela continuou. –Lembra aquela vez que você mandou a Sora para lá?

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Você lembra como ela voltou, não?

-Lembro, mas não sei se três dias lá vão ser suficientes para dar um jeito nesses dois; Carlos comentou.

-Milagres acontecem; Sarah falou, de maneira enigmática.

-Esta sabendo de alguma coisa? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não; a cantora respondeu num largo sorriso, fazendo-o se segurar na mesa, para não cair da cadeira com a resposta.

**.V.**

Deu um baixo suspiro, fechando os olhos, embora todos os seus sentidos estivessem concentrados na jovem a seu lado e no inconveniente do outro lado dela.

Apoiou um bloco de folhas em branco sobre o colo e distraidamente começou a rabiscar. Fazia já algum tempo que não desenhava ou ao menos pintava. Desde que terminara aquele quadro em Paris há alguns anos atrás, ficara um pouco afastado das **'belas artes'**, ainda mais ao retornar aos Estados Unidos, quando passara a se concentrar apenas no Kaleido Star e nela, é claro; ele lembrou-se.

Muitas coisas mudaram desde aquela época, entre elas a perspectiva que tinha de sua própria vida. Quando fizera aquela promessa a jovem de retornar quando houvesse se perdoado, durante muito tempo foi um de seus maiores temores, mas depois dela ir para Paris e tornarem-se parceiros no festival internacional de circo, achou que aquele era o momento certo.

Não poderia permitir que ela perdesse a fé novamente, como perdera uma vez, sabia perfeitamente o quanto ela deveria ter sofrido, até recobrar a confiança, preferindo começar do zero.

Aos poucos os dedos finos corriam a folha com o lápis, dando forma aos rabiscos que lentamente eram reforçados e ganhavam traços delicados e marcantes.

Era estranho, durante um bom tempo passou se perguntando porque Layla tornara-se tão obcecada por ela. Seria só pelo desafio de competir pelo papel principal, não, porque ela era profissional suficiente para encarar isso com superioridade, embora o orgulho não a permitisse tal milagre, mas existia algo mais.

E um dia descobriu, ou melhor, compreendeu o porque. Ela tinha a habilidade de mudar tudo ao seu redor, dar cor até as paisagens mais secas e devolver o brilho, aos olhos daqueles que já perderam a esperança. Ela era tudo que Layla sabia que jamais seria, por isso tornou-se o maior demônio que Sora poderia encontrar em seu caminho.

Nem ele, muito menos Leon, conseguiriam chegar num nível que os igualasse aquelas duas, quando elas decidiam rivalizar no palco. Ainda se perguntava porque o poltergaist pervertido lhe escolhera.

Tudo bem, não negava que demorou a acreditar em toda aquela história, embora já soubesse que a acrobata se comunicava com o espírito do palco, mas ao pensar que seu pai também o vira e lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera, pelo simples fato dele ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo no ultimo momento, era inquietante.

Não sabia definir o que sentia a respeito disso, queria conversar com Sora sobre isso, deve ter havido um momento que ela deixara de ver o Fool e era sobre isso que desejava falar com ela. Queria saber o que ela sentira, mesmo que fosse difícil tocar no assunto; ele pensou.

-_Tea_ ou _Coffee_? –uma comissária de bordo perguntou, parando a seu lado com um carrinho de bebidas.

-Ahn nenhum dos dois, obrigado; Yuri respondeu, acenando.

A comissária assentiu, passando reto ao ver que os outros dois ao lado do acrobata estavam **'aparentemente'** dormindo e não quis incomodá-los.

Passou a mão sobre o papel e com a ponta do dedo criou uma leve sombra em uma das extremidades do desenho, deu um baixo suspiro o observando, estava começando a ter fixação por anjos de novo, mas também pudera; Yuri pensou, quase sorrindo com isso, enquanto assinava sua mais nova criação.

Virou a pagina, protegendo com a capa do bloco de folhas, o desenho que acabara de fazer, não queria que em hipótese alguma ele ficasse danificado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sentindo o pescoço estalar devido a posição que estava, faltava pouco para desembarcarem, mas sentia como se o vôo fosse bem mais longo do que realmente era.

Olhou de soslaio a jovem ainda dormindo, suspirou, ainda conseguia se lembrar do calor que emanara de seu corpo quando a abraçara, era algo que não sabia definir ao certo, mas era incrivelmente reconfortante; ele pensou, lembrando-se da caminhava que haviam feito a pouco tempo atrás na praia e aquele abraço ocorrera de forma tão espontânea, que jamais o esqueceria.

Era incrível como ela tinha aquela capacidade de lhe reconfortar, mesmo se nada falassem sobre o que pensavam, mas sempre fora assim, desde que se conheceram.

Mal notou quando o corpo relaxou e aos poucos começou a pegar no sono, seriam poucos minutos, mas seria o bastante para lhe renovar as forças.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Tenho um comunicado importante a fazer, ontem pouco antes de finalizar esse capitulo, encontrei algo que me deixou realmente inquieta na internet. **

**Atualmente no Japão, foi lançado o novo Ova de Kaleido Star que se chama 'A Lenda da Fenix', alguns sites de vídeos já estão divulgando alguns clipes sobre o assunto. **

**A história é basicamente a que vimos no ultimo Ova exibido pelo Cartoon, a história se passa após o Lago dos Cisnes, com Sora e Laila de protagonista, mas agora Sora ira aperfeiçoar a técnica do Fênix Dourado e criar uma super nova, para surpreender a todos, enquanto na Broadway, Laila ira fazer a mesma coisa.**

**Esse Ova conta o passado da Laila e porque ela se tornou aquela pessoa amarga, sem contar algumas coisas que não quero estragar a surpresa para aqueles que tiverem a oportunidade de assistirem.**

**Mas o problema é o seguinte, o projeto da A Lenda surgiu no ano retrasado, embora eu só tenha começado a posta-lo em janeiro do ano passado (2006), para comemorar os trinta anos do Cirque du Soile, que seria também em março de (2006). **

**Foi uma, digamos assim, 'feliz' coincidência o novo Ova ser sobre isso. Eu não fazia idéia da existência dele e pra mim, essa informação tem bastante peso.**

**Quando planejei a Lenda, estava certa de que nada mais iria influenciar os planos que tinha para essa história já que Kaleido Star havia terminado com o Ova 'A Princesa e Fool', de certa forma 'A Lenda da Fênix' não influência tanto, mas digamos que é meu ego ferido falando agora.**

**É frustrante saber que depois de passar tanto tempo trabalhando uma idéia e quando começa a posta-la, a produtora oficial do anime já pensou a mesma coisa, não que isso seja ruim, somos nós otakus que ganhamos com isso, por saber que a série ainda não teve fim.**

**Mas enfim, estou passando por um momento de bloqueio criativo, depois de uma semana extremamente estressante, tenho mais um capitulo pronto de A Lenda, mas infelizmente não sei se vou continuar com a história depois disso.**

**Eu sei que não é legal começar uma história e não chegar até o fim, mas creio que vocês podem entender o problema. Vou aproveitar o intervalo desse para o próximo capitulo e rever algumas coisas na fic, se ela será muito alterada e o quanto isso vai influenciar no andamento da trama. Se compensara mais deletar-lá e começar do zero novamente, com outra idéia.**

**Obrigada pela atenção pessoal e pelos reviews super gentis, desculpem a demora também pra postar.**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	15. Sentimentos e Frustações

**Kaleido Star**

**A Lenda – Primeira Parte Deliriun**

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem infelizmente, mas amo esse anime demais.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Sentimentos e Frustrações.**

**.I.**

Respirou fundo para não tecer comentário algum sobre o comportamento daqueles dois, que só faltaram chutar um ao outro enquanto desembarcavam. Caminhou calmamente, vendo-os seguirem a frente, resmungando algo entre si e carregando os presentes que levava para os gêmeos.

Algumas pessoas que ainda estavam na rua àquela hora, olhavam com curiosidade o trio nada discreto passando, a única coisa que podia fazer era sorrir, tentando andar o mais rápido possível para acabar logo com aquilo.

Provavelmente pegariam o espetáculo daquela noite quase no fim, se ainda conhecia bem os horários deles; Sora pensou, apressando o passo.

-Vamos rápido, ou vamos nos atrasar; ela falou impaciente, seria uma boa oportunidade para aqueles dois aprenderem algo de útil.

Trocando um olhar confuso, antes de segui-la a passos rápidos.

Passaram por um vão na tenta, encontrando logo um lugar vazio nos bancos mais afastados daquela arquibancada.

Franziram o cenho ao mesmo tempo, que espécie de circo era aquele? –os dois pensaram, vendo que ali dentro tudo era muito simples, bem diferente do Kaleido Star.

Estavam tão acostumados com circos grandes de renome internacional, que era um pouco traumatizante ver um interiorano.

Crianças riam e pulavam em seus lugares sem conseguirem se aquietarem diante das acrobacias surpreendentes de Pámela no trapézio e a apontaria incrível do próprio Sr Park ao atirar suas adagas afiadíssimas. Até mesmo Tanque estava animado aquela noite, jogando para cima Milo e Mila, como se os gêmeos fossem apenas dois alteres.

Sora sorriu ao ver o clima alegre e convidativo daquele lugar, era tão bom estar ali, tanto quanto no Kaleido Star, mas ali, aquela atmosfera de simplicidade e inocência era o que mais lhe cativava. Aprendera coisas muito importantes ali que jamais esqueceria.

-Sora, o que eles estão fazendo? –Yuri perguntou, ao ver as crianças literalmente invadirem o palco, brincando com os acrobatas, como se fossem parte do elenco.

-Se divertindo; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos de madeira.

Era com um espetáculo assim que sonhava, com todos se divertindo. Esse era seu objetivo desde que executara a técnica angelical e não iria parar, até atingi-lo. Por isso estava desenvolvendo aquela técnica nova; ela pensou, mal notando o olhar curioso dos dois sobre si.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram deixando o palco, despedindo-se de todos com rostos iluminados e sorrisos contagiantes.

-Oras, mas se não é a grande **Sora** **Naegino** que esta aqui. Por acaso esta se sentindo superior demais para vir se juntar a nós? –a voz debochada de Pámela chegou até os três, fazendo os dois acrobatas serrarem os orbes.

-De maneira alguma; Sora respondeu sorrindo ao se levantar. –Estava apenas relembrando os bons tempos; ela completou, descendo alguns degraus e aproximando-se do palco.

-Não ligue para ela Sora, Pámela adora provocar a todos; Jill falou com seu típico ar enigmático.

-Já estou acostumada; a acrobata brincou.

-Mas pelo visto os dois guarda-costas ai não; Pámela comentou, apontando para Yuri e Leon que lhe lançavam olhares tão afiados quanto adagas.

-Sr Park, creio que o Carlos já deve ter lhe avisado que Yuri e Leon viriam para resolver algumas coisas com o senhor; Sora comentou com o dono do circo que se aproximava, terminando de tirar do alvo de madeira suas adagas.

-Como? –Sr Park perguntou, voltando-se para os dois que pareceram empalidecer. –Ah sim, claro que disse; ele apressou-se em completar, com um sorriso quase sádico nos lábios. –Vão ficar até sexta, não?

-...; Yuri e Leon assentirem freneticamente.

-Esses dois estão aprontando alguma coisa; Mila sussurrou para o irmão, que assentiu concordando.

-Eles são estranhos; Milo comentou.

-Ótimo, creio que nossas instalações são um pouco simples, mas fiquem a vontade. Jill vai acompanha-los até onde vocês dois poderão ficar, amanhã começamos o trabalho; o Sr Park avisou.

-Como? –os dois perguntaram surpresos com a menção a palavra '**trabalho'**.

-Isso mesmo, não acham que o Carlos mandou vocês para cá a toa, não é? –Sora perguntou, voltando-se para os dois, com os orbes serrados.

-Não; eles responderam, engolindo em seco.

-Muito estranhos; Mila ressaltou para o irmão, vendo tudo de longe.

-Bem... Sr Park, só gostaria de saber uma coisa; Sora começou, com um sorriso inocente.

-E o que é? –o dono do circo perguntou, fazendo todos os franzirem o cenho, diante da intenção por trás daquele sorriso.

-Vocês por acaso não teriam uma corda 'bem' reforçada ai? sabe, daquelas cordas que da para amarrar duas pessoas bem juntinhas; ela perguntou, olhando de soslaio os dois acrobatas, enquanto mantinha a expressão angelical, gesticulando displicente.

-Temos; ele respondeu sem entender ao certo quem ela queria amarrar com as cordas. Acenou para Tanque, pedindo que trouxesse a corda.

-Se importa se eu ficar um pouco com ela, depois eu lhe devolvo; Sora falou, vendo Tanque assentir confuso, lhe entregando a corda. –Obrigada; ela agradeceu com um doce sorriso.

-O que ta acontecendo? –Mila perguntou para o irmão.

-Não sei, mas aqueles dois são muito estranhos; Milo respondeu apontando para os dois acrobatas que pareciam ter visto um fantasma desde que Sora pegara a corda. –É melhor ficarmos de olho neles;

-...; Mila assentiu.

-Ahn! Podemos ir então? –Jill perguntou, já imaginando o porque do pedido inusitado da acrobata, graças a uma longa conversa que tivera com a namorada algumas horas antes deles chegarem.

-Hei! Sora, trouxe alguma coisa pra gente? –Mila perguntou, correndo até a acrobata e saltando pra cima da jovem.

-Isso mesmo, amanhã é nosso aniversario; Milo completou, seguindo a irmã.

Se aqueles dois caras estranhos estavam aprontando alguma coisa, não os deixariam ficar muito perto da acrobata, só por segurança; os dois haviam combinado.

-Crianças, cuid-...; Sr Park não teve tempo de avisar que poderiam cair, pois no momento seguinte ouviu-se um baque seco e os três foram ao chão.

-Sora; Yuri e Leon falaram quase correndo até ela, mas ouviram a risada dos três.

-Esta ali atrás, mas vocês só poderão abrir amanhã; Sora explicou, apontando para os pacotes na arquibancada.

-**OBA**! –os dois gritaram antes de saírem correndo na direção dos pacotes.

-Essas crianças; Pámela falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Ai como tenho saudade desse tempo; Sora murmurou, com ar letárgico.

-Nunca é tarde para se voltar aos bons tempos; Jill comentou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Certamente; ela respondeu, fazendo os outros dois acrobatas quase avançarem sobre o ruivo, por não saberem do que exatamente eles estavam falando.

-Bem Pámela acompanhe a Sora, é melhor vocês descansarem; Sr Park avisou, ainda fitando seriamente os dois trapezistas.

-...; Todos assentiram.

**.II.**

Colocou a mala em cima da cama, enquanto ainda ouvia o som do secador de Pámela vindo do outro lado do quarto. Ainda se lembrava da ultima vez que quase surtara ao abrir a mala e ver Fool confortavelmente deitado entre suas roupas.

-"Ainda bem que ele esta com a Rosetta"; ela pensou, suspirando aliviada. **–MAS QUE DROGA**; Sora berrou, ao abrir a mala.

-Oi Sora; Fool falou com um largo sorriso, acenando para ela.

-O que foi? –Pámela perguntou, virando-se rapidamente para ela, ainda com o secador em mãos.

-Her! Nada não, foi só que lembrei que esqueci de trazer uma coisa; Sora apressou-se em dizer, enquanto pegava rapidamente Fool de dentro da mala, antes que ele fugisse.

-Então ta; Pámela falou, voltando ao que fazia.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Sora perguntou entredentes para o espiro espertinho.

-Ta me sufocando, Sora; Fool falou, se debatendo.

-Eu deveria te dar como ração para a Yunathan, já que ela pode te ver também; ela ralhou, apertando-o.

-Ai, não achou que eu fosse te deixar viajar sozinha não é? –ele justificou-se, tentando se soltar.

-Fool, você não me engana, o que esta aprontando? –Sora perguntou.

-Hei Sora, tem certeza que esta bem? –Pámela perguntou, ouvindo-a resmungar.

-Claro; a acrobata respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso. –Vou dar uma voltinha pra tomar ar, daqui a pouco eu volto; ela falou, saindo rapidamente dali com Fool.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se na cama, incomodado. Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, também pudera com aquele gigante roncando; Yuri pensou, sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua testa.

Não sabia se Leon estava numa situação tão ou pior que a sua, mas tinha que concordar que dessa vez os dois se meteram numa grande encrenca; ele pensou, vendo o acrobata do outro lado do quarto, com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça tentando aliviar aquele som ensurdecedor e tentar dormir com isso.

Olhou para os lados, vendo que ninguém notaria se saísse dali, se bem que, nem todos haviam ido dormir, até mesmo Jill não estava no quarto, o que era meio suspeito; ele pensou desconfiando, lembrando-se do tom que ele usara ao conversar com Sora.

Tudo bem que o garoto era namorado de Mia, mas mesmo assim não gostara da forma que ele e Sora se trataram quando chegaram; ele pensou, emburrado, enquanto levantava-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Hei Sora não pode me deixar aqui; Fool gritou para ela, depois que a mesma o amarra de ponta cabeças no varal atrás do circo e se afastara, indo sentar-se no capô de uma caminhonete.

A noite estava incrivelmente estrelada, não era sempre que tinha tempo de ficar olhando o céu, quando estava no Kaleido Star; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Sem sono? –alguém perguntou, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Não, é só que deu vontade de ficar um pouco aqui, vendo as estrelas; Sora respondeu apontando para o céu.

-Procurando por algo especial? –Jill perguntou de forma enigmática, vendo um meio sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela.

-Quem sabe? –ela respondeu.

-Mia me ligou, perguntando se chegou bem; ele comentou, acomodando-se melhor. –Ela me contou que os últimos dias andaram sendo bastante agitados no Kaleido Star;

-Você não faz idéia; Sora comentou, passando os dedos com suavidade pelas melenas rosadas.

-Imagino, ela me disse também que você esta desenvolvendo uma técnica nova para '**A** **Lenda' **e tentou me subornar para tentar fazer você me contar como é essa técnica; ele continuou, dando um meio sorriso. –Porque lá ninguém mais agüenta de curiosidade;

-Suborno? –Sora falou, arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo-o dar de ombros. Deu um baixo suspiro, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –É melhor me poupar dos detalhes sobre esse '**suborno'**; ela continuou.

-Cada um se vira com o que tem; Jill justificou.

-Acontece o seguinte, eu só estava treinando e perdi a hora, ai todo mundo chegou e já começaram as especulações por terem visto o que não deviam; ela explicou, lembrando-se do que acontecera em seguida.

-Entendo... E agora não te deixam em paz por causa disso? –ele perguntou, como se já soubesse a resposta.

-A cada cinco passos que dou para fora do Kaleido Star tem pelo menos cinco meninas atrás de mim; Sora falou, dando um suspiro cansado. Só as amigas não haviam percebido que ela já notara a perseguição silenciosa dos últimos dias.

-Deveria contar a elas que você já sabe; Jill falou.

-Não, é mais divertido deixá-las na expectativa de que vão descobrir alguma coisa; ela brincou, rindo. –Só tenho dó do Ken, você não foi o único subornado para tentar descobrir o que estou preparando para a Lenda;

-Vendo por esse lado; ele murmurou, observando atentamente as expressões da jovem.

Desde que ela chegara sentira que havia algo diferente, não era só aquela confiança que ela adquirira ao longo dos anos e das provas que fizera para chegar aonde chegará, agora entendia porque da namorada estar tão ansiosa para que conseguisse alguma informação, esse elemento surpresa de agora era o que estava deixando todos curiosos.

–Mas mudando de assunto; Jill começou.

-O que foi? –Sora perguntou, vendo-o ficar sério.

-Você esta diferente; ele falou.

-Como? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-É, os outros podem não ter percebido, mas alguma coisa mudou não é? –Jill insistiu.

-Talvez; Sora murmurou, erguendo os olhos, para fitar as estrelas. –Todos nos mudamos, pode não ser ao mesmo tempo, mas mudamos; ela falou em meio a um suspiro.

-O que você acha que mudou, então? –ele perguntou, mais sugerindo do que indagando.

-Não sei dizer, só acho que descobri que ainda restam alguns demônios a serem enfrentados. Coisas que não posso simplesmente enterrar; ela respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Esta se referindo há? -ele começou.

-Uma vez eu ouvi uma frase assim **'Existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio'**, então quer dizer que se amamos algo, também odiamos outra coisa. Já que nada funciona sem equilíbrio.

Uma breve pausa foi feita pela jovem, onde nada mais era ouvido alem da respiração leve de ambos, enquanto ele esperava paciente que ela continuasse.

-Mas, sempre achei difícil me ver odiando alguém, pelo próprio sentido da palavra ser muito forte, com o tempo descobri que isso era tão fácil, chegava a ser banal; ela falou, dando um suspiro quase frustrado. - Você vê todos os dias pessoas falando '**Eu odeio tal coisa'**, ou **'Há como odeio quando isso acontece**', elas dizem odiar algo que as desagrada, da mesma forma que falam em amor, como algo banal também.

-Vendo por esse lado; ele murmurou, concordando com ela. Não era difícil ver as pessoas usando tais expressões de maneira tão banal, que com o tempo o sentido de tais palavras estava se perdendo.

-Quando começamos o Lago dos Cisnes, eu ficava me perguntando. Como Odette conseguia amar incondicionalmente Siegfried, ao contrario de Odila, que era egoísta e o queria só para si, o que a fazia odiar Odette por isso. Ambas amavam, a sua própria maneira, mas ainda sim; ela explicou, voltando-se para ele. -Eu fico me perguntando se em algum momento Odette não deve ter odiado, sei lá, não odiado outra pessoa, mas a si mesma por não ter feito algo diferente. Tudo bem que é um conto de fadas e diferente de Romeu e Julieta que acaba com tragédia, esse teve um final feliz, mas convenhamos, na vida real nem tudo é só, sorrisos e risadas.

-...; Jill assentiu concordando, compreendendo as contradições que ela apresentava. –Você quer dizer que nem mesmo Odette poderia ser uma pessoa completamente boa;

-Ninguém é perfeito, Jovem Jill, ninguém; Sora completou, com um olhar vago. –E descobri que nem eu fujo a essa regra. Como dizem por ai, **'amamos e odiamos na mesma proporção'**, são coisas contraditórias, mas enfim...; Ela fez uma pausa.

-...; Ele assentiu, esperando-a continuar.

-Eu descobri isso quando conheci o Jovem Leon; Sora continuou, quase num sussurro. –Lembro do primeiro dia dele no Kaleido Star, foi um verdadeiro inferno, nós nos desentendemos e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu virei para alguém e disse **'Eu não gosto de você'**; ela falou, lembrando-se do que acontecera. –Nesse dia eu descobri que não era imune a esse tipo de sentimento, por isso não conseguia interpretar a Odette perfeita que a Mia criou. Todos estamos fadados a sentimentos que não somos capazes de controlar;

-Realmente, não tem como não odiar; ele falou, quase num sussurro, erguendo os orbes para o céu, fitando as estrelas.

-Nunca pensei que naquele dia sentiria tanta raiva de alguém, mas ele me provou que eu estava errada. Nem quando o tempo de apresentação no Monkey Heave foi reduzido, eu me senti tão frustrada como ao ver o Jovem Leon em suas atuações.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque eu via o deslumbre de todos os espectadores com o ator e a atuação chamativa, que não notavam o quão ele era indiferente. Não importa o quão difícil é uma técnica, se você não a faz com sentimentos, ela se torna a mais patética de todas; Sora falou, em meio a um novo suspiro. -Eu me sentia frustrada, particularmente pelo fato de vê-lo executar essas técnicas com perfeição, mas sem sentimento algum, enquanto os outros ao redor, davam o sangue para satisfaze-lo, não por ele, mas porque tinham paixão pelo que faziam, independente se estava do gosto dele ou não; ela falou, acomodando-se melhor sobre o capô.

-Bastante exigente, não; Jill comentou, conseguindo imaginar perfeitamente o quanto deveria ter sido difícil agüentar aquela fase.

-Eu não me sentia frustrada porque descobri que eu podia odiar, mas não me conformava com alguém que não demonstrava nenhum dos dois sentimentos.

-Mia me contou sobre quando você surtou; ele falou de repente.

-...; Ela assentiu, quase sorrindo com isso.

Também se lembrava que se não fosse Mia e Ken, certamente Leon iria precisar de um cirurgião plástico, naquele dia que ela e Mey fizeram o teste para a peça Drácula, ficara tão irada com o que ele falara sobre Layla, que não havia nem se importado com quantas regras de ética estaria destruindo por tentar estrangular um companheiro de palco.

–Uma vez, o Jovem Yuri me disse uma coisa, jamais vou esquecer disso; Sora falou, sorrindo.

-O que é? –Jill perguntou, em tom curioso.

-Não há nada mais triste do que ver um palhaço chorar... Não importa se seu coração esta triste, o trabalho de um palhaço é fazer as pessoas rirem; ela repetiu, como se ainda ouvisse a voz do acrobata ecoar em sua mente, como se fosse ele a repetir essas palavras para que Jill ouvisse. –Antes disso eu nunca havia reparado que as expressões que os palhaços pintavam em suas faces eram tristes, mas ainda sim eles fazem de tudo para alegrar as pessoas, mesmo que elas talvez nunca venham a saber se eles estão tristes ou felizes. O que eu quero dizer é que até mesmo eles que vivem sob uma mascara demonstram sentimentos, não existe alguém indiferente a tudo, um cubo de gelo frio e inexpressivo;

-...; ele assentiu, concordando.

-Tentando entender porque ele era assim, descobri um lado meu, que desconhecia a existência; a jovem confessou.

-Entendo; Jill murmurou, vendo-a apoiar os braços sobre os joelhos e descansar a cabeça sob o apoio de uma das mãos. –Não deve ter sido fácil...;

-...; Ela negou com um aceno.

-Todos os dias são motivos de mudança em nossas vidas, o simples fato de acordar e continuar a respirar, já representa mudança; ele falou, fitando o céu estrelado. –Mas é melhor ir dormir um pouco, a viajem deve ter sido cansativa;

-Você não faz idéia; Sora falou num sussurro tão baixo que mal ele ouviu.

-Como? –Jill perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Boa noite Jovem Jill; ela falou, dando um meio sorriso, enquanto se levantava.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu, vendo-a se distanciar.

Era incrível como alguns anos não faziam com uma pessoa, ainda se lembrava daquela menina estabanada chegando em um circo completamente diferente daquele que sonhara atuar. Com pessoas e espectadores que não conhecia, mas que logo no segundo dia, interpretara uma princesa que ninguém ali jamais vira.

Ela tinha o poder de mudar tudo a sua volta, transformar até ambientes pesados em lugares agradáveis, permitindo que qualquer espetáculo seja encenado, mesmo com simplicidade, mas com sentimentos.

–Ninguém nunca disse a vocês que é falta de educação ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros? –Jill perguntou, sem mover-se. Olhando de soslaio, por cima de seu ombro.

Duas sombras saíram de lados opostos da caminhonete, revelando-se.

-Mia já me contou o que vocês dois andam aprontando e acreditem, Sora pode ter uma paciência santa, mas para as infantilidades de vocês, ela já esta chegando ao fim; Jill avisou, voltando-se para os dois acrobatas.

-Mas...; Yuri começou.

-Só espero que tirem alguma lição do que ouviram, porque é isso o que ela queria quando começou a falar, mesmo sabendo que vocês dois já estavam aqui; o acrobata sentenciou, fitando-os com um olhar dardejante.

-Como? –Leon perguntou surpreso, não pensou que a jovem houvesse percebido que estavam ali, mas quando se aproximou, simplesmente não conseguiu ir embora ao ouvir o que ela falava.

-Vocês são patéticos, só vocês acham que ela esta alheia ao que esta acontecendo; Jill completou, levantando-se. –E é melhor irem dormir logo, o trabalho começa cedo aqui;

Viram-no se distanciar, enquanto ainda ouviam as palavras da jovem ecoar em suas mentes. Até sentirem uma presença atrás deles.

-Esse garoto tem potencial, não sei porque ele ainda não pode me ver; Fool comentou casualmente.

-Hei! Pensei que tivesse me livrado de você; Leon falou, com os orbes serrados.

-Você não tinha que estar com a Rosetta, não? –Yuri perguntou, tentando pegá-lo, mas Fool esquivou-se rapidamente.

-E deixar a Sora sozinha com vocês, não mesmo; ele respondeu, sem se importar com os olhares dardejantes dos dois. –Mas o destino é tão irônico, tanta mulher bonita espalhada pelo mundo que poderia ser a futura estrela do Kaleido Star e uma parceira melhor para a Sora do que vocês, mas não, justo vocês dois resolveram que iriam me ver; ele reclamou, gesticulando displicente.

-O Poltergaist pervertido, o que quer dizer com isso? –Yuri perguntou, serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Eu? –Fool falou apontando para si, mas não viu Leon fazer um rápido movimento e pegá-lo.

-Eu que fique sabendo que você esta espiando ela no banho e te dou para Yunathan comer, ouviu bem? -ele avisou, perigosamente.

-Hei! –o espírito do palco reclamou.

-Isso mesmo; Leon continuou, com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-É melhor irmos dormir; Yuri falou, mas parou lembrando-se dos roncos. –Tentar dormir pelo menos; ele completou, mais para si do que para os dois.

-Antes vou fazer uma coisa; o acrobata falou, indo até o varal e pegando uma cordinha para amará-lo. –Essa noite você vai dormir com trilha sonora; ele completou sarcástico, amarrando-o e levando-o para o quarto que estavam com Tanque.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Muito obrigada a todos pelo grande apoio e incentivo para continuar com a fic. Eu decidi que vou continuar com Deliriun até o final, mesmo porque faltam poucos capítulos agora para finalizar essa fase.**

**Depois, em Equilibriun e Amore, as outras duas faces de A Lenda, vou repensar melhor no que vou fazer, antes de continuar a postar.**

**Antes de ir, agradeço a todos pelos reviews e grande apoio mesmo. Obrigada pessoal, vocês não sabem o quanto foi importante receber o apoio de vocês.**

**Até a próxima**

**Um forte abraço...**

**Dama 9**


	16. Crianças e Crianças

**Kaleido Star**

**A Lenda – Primeira Parte Deliriun**

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem infelizmente, mas amo esse anime mesmo assim.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Crianças e Crianças.**

**.I.**

**-BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA; **a voz de Tanque entrou por seus ouvidos, fazendo-o saltar da cama indo com tudo no chão.

-Mas que raios esta acontecendo? -Leon resmungou, abrindo os olhos, depois de ouvir algo chocar-se contra o chão e deparou-se com Yuri, com o cabelo todo bagunçado tentando se levantar depois do susto.

-Vamos levantar rapazes, o dia vai ser cheio; Tanque falou espreguiçando-se depois de uma noite muito bem dormida, diferente dos outros dois acrobatas que levantaram-se aos gemidos, pelas costas estalarem devido a acomodação precária e os roncos que pareciam uma sinfonia de um show de horrores durante a noite toda.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Yuri resmungou, enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro, viu a porta entreaberta, ainda sonolento a abriu.

**-SAI DAQUI, TARADO;** Mila gritou, acertando um patinho de borracha na cabeça dele.

Fechou rapidamente a porta, ainda tentando assimilar o que vira. A garotinha brincando em uma banheira cheia de espuma com bichinhos de borracha, mas porque raios não fechara a porta então? -ele se perguntou sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua testa, deixando-o ainda mais irritado com tamanho barulho que por sinal também vinha da cozinha, onde uma criança de aproximadamente quatro anos chorava.

-"Aonde eu fui me meter"; ele pensou, voltando ao quarto, era melhor se trocar primeiro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom dia; Sora falou sorrindo ao entrar na cozinha.

-Bom dia; todos responderam animados, menos dois acrobatas que só murmuraram e moveram a cabeça, a cumprimentando.

-E os gêmeos? –ela perguntou, vendo que ainda faltavam os dois.

-Estamos aqui; as vozes ecoaram na cozinha.

Todo viraram-se, vendo os dois se aproximarem, Mila com um vestido florido maior do que seu corpo pequeno poderia comportar, tentando se equilibrar em um sapato de saltos maior que seus pés e Milo, vestindo um largo sobretudo que quase o fazia tropeçar, enquanto a cartola em sua cabeça, tapava-lhe os olhos, impedindo que visse o caminho por onde pisava.

-O que é isso? –Pámela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Oras, estamos ficando mais velhos hoje, ou você esqueceu? –Mila falou, sendo rapidamente segurada pelo irmão para não cair.

-Ahn! E isso quer dizer exatamente o que para vocês? –Yuri perguntou gesticulando displicente, mas engoliu em seco diante do olhar envenenado dos dois.

-Não disse que eles eram estranhos; Milo falou para a irmã, fazendo os dois acrobatas serrarem os orbes.

-Bem... Já que estamos ficando mais velhos, temos que nos vestir como pessoas mais velhas; Mila falou, ainda fuzilando Yuri com o olhar.

-Milo. Mila. Vão trocar de roupa sim, antes que acabem caindo; Sr Parks falou, divertindo-se com a seriedade que as crianças encaravam o termo 'ficar mais velhos'. E pensar que dali a alguns anos o que eles mais vão querer é voltar no tempo.

-Mas...; Eles começaram fazendo beicinho.

-Vão logo, assim podemos dar uma volta ainda pela manhã; Sora falou, antes que eles desatassem a chorar.

-Verdade? –os dois perguntaram sorrindo.

-Claro que sim; ela respondeu.

Não demorou um segundo para os dois saírem correndo para seus quartos se trocarem.

-Já pensou em fazer psicologia? –Sr Park brincou.

-É Sora, pelo menos você se da bem com qualquer tipo de criança. Crianças pequenas e pessoas de mentalidade infantil também; Pámela provocou, ouvindo algo semelhante a um rosnando, vindo do lado oposto da mesa.

-Quem sabe um dia; ela respondeu, entrando na brincadeira.

**.II.**

Sentou-se em um banco em frente à casa, deu um baixo suspiro. Aonde será que aquele espírito espertinho estava? –Sora se perguntou, lembrando-se que quando fora dormir, não vira mais Fool, sabia que ele tinha se livrado do varal, mas esse sumiço repentino estava lhe preocupando.

Virou-se para os lados, vendo se as crianças já haviam chegado, provavelmente estavam levando mais tempo para se trocarem do que o normal; ela pensou sorrindo.

-Sora;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, virando-se para o lado, deparando-se com o jovem de melenas douradas. –Jovem Yuri?

-...; Yuri assentiu. –Queria me desculpar com você; ele falou, hesitante, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Pelo que? –Sora perguntou confusa, enquanto dava um espaço a ele, para sentar-se ao seu lado no banco.

-Pelas besteiras que eu disse; Yuri falou, sentando-se.

-Não é comigo que você tem que se desculpar, Jovem Yuri; ela falou, pacientemente.

-Não? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-...; Sora negou com um aceno. –É com as pessoas que confiam em você;

Fitou-a confuso, era tão difícil imaginar que apesar de tudo que passaram, alguém conseguia confiar em si, alem dela; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Sabe o que é pior, Jovem Yuri? –ela perguntou.

-Não, o que? –Yuri perguntou em meio a um suspiro.

-O pior não é perder a fé nos outros; Sora falou, fazendo uma breve pausa. –O pior é perder a fé em si mesmo. Isso é o que mais dói;

-...; Ele assentiu, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Aprendi isso com você; ela completou, num sussurro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

**-Lembrança-**

-Gostaria de voltar no tempo e impedir que você passasse por tanta dor; ele sussurrou a surpreendo ao puxá-la delicadamente pelos ombros para abraçá-la.

**Esta é uma batalha que venceremos**

**E com este juramento**

**A eternidade começa agora.**

-Eu deveria ser forte, mas não posso mais ser o sonho da srta. Layla... Eu não posso; ela disse num fio de voz, lhe retribuindo o abraço deixando que as lagrimas reprimidas por tanto tempo corressem livres por sua face molhando o tecido fino da camisa dele.

-Layla confia em você do mesmo modo que eu e seus amigos, sabemos que é difícil, mas que no fim você sempre vai conseguir, você é forte e se realmente desejar isso você conquistara, como todas as outras coisas pelas quais lutou desde o começo; Yuri falou afagado-lhe as melenas rosadas.

**Apenas feche seus olhos**

**A cada dia afetuoso**

**Eu sei que este sentimento não ira embora**

**Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado**

**Isto eu prometo a você**

-Sora, me prometa uma coisa;

-Uhn?

**Apenas feche seus olhos**

**A cada dia afetuoso**

**E eu sei que este sentimento não irá embora**

**Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera**

**Isto eu prometo a você...**

-Que por mais que as coisas fiquem difíceis, você não vai desistir; Yuri pediu. – Me prometa.

-Não sei se posso; Sora murmurou em tom choroso.

-Eu confio em você e você nunca me decepcionou antes; ele falou e mais uma vez lhe pegou de surpresa ao se aproximar de tal forma que fosse possível lhe depositar um beijo na testa.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Se você perder a fé em si mesmo, como quer que os demais, confiem em você? –Sora o questionou.

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-Bem, vou apressar as crianças, se não, só vamos sair na hora do almoço; ela comentou, sorrindo. –Até depois, Jovem Yuri;

-Até; ele respondeu, vendo-a se levantar e sair. Seguiu-a com o olhar, até vê-la desaparecer para dentro da casa.

**.III.**

-Você não pode me deixar aqui; Fool resmungou, tentando morder a mão do acrobata.

-Isso é pra você aprender; Leon falou, com um sorriso que passaria muito bem por perverso, enquanto amarrava o espírito do palco na cabeceira da cama de Tanque.

-Vou contar para a Sora; ele ameaçou.

-Se atreva e eu te dou como ração para Yunathan; o acrobata rebateu, fazendo-o engolir em seco e tremer. –Agora fique quieto aqui, que quem sabe depois eu te solte um pouquinho; ele completou, voltando-se para a cama, onde deixara as roupas que usaria após o banho.

Quase deu graças aos céus por terem liberado o banheiro e estava prestes a entrar quando viu o poltergaist pervertido zanzando por ai, provavelmente depois de conseguir se soltar dos cortas que o prendera durante a noite.

-Quem você pensa que eu sou? –Fool exasperou.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda? -Leon perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Em vez de ficar se preocupando comigo, deveria estar de olho no seu amigo, já que a qualquer momento ele pode te passar pra trás; o espírito do palco provocou.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou, serrando os orbes.

-Nada, não; Fool falou casualmente.

-Puff! Bicho estranho; Leon resmungou, afastando-se.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um suspiro cansado, se aqueles dois não descobrissem a resposta logo, deixariam de lhe ver; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou para todos os lados, procurando por ele, mas nada? Aonde será que aquele espírito espertinho estava? –Sora se perguntou, vendo que Milo e Mila ainda estavam se arrumando, enquanto Pámela parecia disputar com Tanque a posse do banheiro, depois que quem estivesse lá dentro saísse.

**-UH! UH! UH!** –parou ouvindo o som de algo abafado.

Será que era impressão a sua? –Sora se perguntou, continuando a caminhar pelo corredor da casa. Se não se enganava muito, ali era o quarto dos rapazes; ela pensou, vendo a porta entreaberta.

Será que Fool havia se enfiado na mala de alguém para se esconder de si, possivelmente.

Abriu lentamente a porta e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo amarrado a um dos chicotes de Jill, na guarda de uma cama. Será que o acrobata sem querer prendera o chicote ali e por coincidência, o espírito do palco, junto? -Sora pensou, aproximando-se.

-Me ajuda, Sora; Fool pediu em tom desesperado, olhando para todos os lados, para ver se Leon não iria aparecer.

-Como você foi parar ai? –Sora perguntou se aproximando, vendo-o bastante aflito.

-Eu...;

-Já sei, esteve zanzando por ai e o Jovem Jill acabou te prendendo; ela concluiu rapidamente, enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão, para ficar na mesma altura que ele.

-Veja bem...; Ele tentou explicar, ouvindo o som de passos de aproximando.

-É melhor eu te tirar daqui, se bem que, não seria má idéia deixa-lo ai mais um tempinho, pelo menos até a Pámela sair do banheiro; ela falou, com um sorriso perverso.

-"Tenho até medo de pensar com quem ela esta aprendendo isso"; Fool pensou, engolindo em seco. –Sora, por favor, dessa vez eu prometo que não vou fazer nada, mas me tira daqui; ele pediu, desesperado.

-Uhn! Não sei...; Ela murmurou, levando a mão ao queixo, com ar pensativo.

-Prometo que eu te conto quem mandou as rosas pra você; ele adiantou-se, usando disso, como sua ultima esperança.

-O que você sabe sobre isso, Fool? –Sora perguntou, curiosa.

-Foi o-...;

-Sora?

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, virando-se rapidamente para trás, ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se ao ser pega em flagrante, ainda mais por ele, naquele estado.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Fool se encolhia ainda mais.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela balbuciou.

-Algum problema? –Leon perguntou se aproximando, acertando a camisa que tinha pendurada sobre o ombro e passava um pente calmamente pelos longos cabelos prateados, levemente umedecidos.

-Eu ouvi um barulho...; Sora começou a explicar, sem conseguir se concentrar direito no que tinha de falar. –Então, bem... Vim ver o que era; ela completou.

-Entendo; ele murmurou, mantendo os orbes fixos nela, enquanto estendia-lhe a mão, para que se levantasse.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, com a face ainda mais vermelha, enquanto levantava-se.

-Disponha; Leon sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais, quando ela já estava de pé.

-Ahn! Jovem Leon; a acrobata balbuciou, sentindo os olhos perderem parcialmente o foco, diante da constante aproximação entre ambos e a respiração quente e suave que chocava-se contra sua face.

Uma essência suave de lavanda parecia embriagar-lhe os sentidos, deixando-a mais do que atordoada. Precisava sair dali; ela concluiu engolindo em seco.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade, sentindo-a aquecer-se sob de seu toque.

-Eu ainda estou **AQUIIIIIIIIIIN**; Fool fez questão de avisar, destruindo todo aquele momento.

-Ahn! Bem...; Sora murmurou, esquivando-se rapidamente do acrobata. –Já que não era nada, é melhor eu ir;

-Sora; Leon chamou, sem saber o que fazia primeiro, dava cabo daquele poltergaist intrometido, ou ia atrás dela.

-Até depois, Jovem Leon; ela falou, acenando, afastando-se o mais rápido que pode.

-Até; ele sussurrou, com ar desolado. Voltou-se para o espírito do palco com um olhar tipicamente assassino.

-Her! Calma, amiguinho; Fool falou, sentindo gotas grossas de suor escorrerem por cima e por baixo da mascara;

-Você me paga; Leon avisou.

**.IV.**

-Andem logo; Pámela exasperou, vendo que depois de uma hora e meia às crianças saíram de dentro da casa.

-Calma, Pámela; Sora pediu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Hei! Sora, acabei de me lembrar que tinha de te perguntar algo; ela falou, voltando-se para a acrobata, que engoliu em seco.

-Contanto que não seja mais nenhuma tentativa de Mia de obter informações, por meios alternativos, tudo bem; ela adiantou-se.

-Como? –Pámela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Depois o Jovem Jill te explica melhor; Sora falou, vendo que Leon e Yuri se aproximavam com Tanque e as crianças.

-Cadê seu namorado? -Ela perguntou.

**-O QUE?** –Leon e Yuri gritaram ao ouvir o que ela perguntara, assustando até mesmo Tanque.

-Uhn! –Sora murmurou, corando furiosamente, antes de puxar Pámela pelo braço, para um lado mais afastado. –Do que você esta falando? –ela exasperou.

-Oras, do loirinho; Pámela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, quase fazendo dois acrobatas se engalfinharem.

-Quem? –Sora perguntou, confusa.

-Aquele que veio com você da ultima vez; Pámela falou.

-Ah! O Ken; ela falou, suspirando aliviada.

-Esse mesmo, pensei que ele viria com você, mas pelo visto mando os dois guarda-costas no lugar; a acrobata falou, apontando para os dois que eram separados por Tanque, enquanto discutiam calorosamente.

-Não, o Ken não é meu namorado; Sora falou, calmamente.

-Não foi o que pareceu, aquela vez que ele quase partiu pra cima do Jill; ela falou, ainda desconfiada.

-Somos só amigos;

-Se você diz; Pámela falou, ainda meio desconfiada, até voltar-se para ela novamente. –Mas me diz, qual dos dois, então?

-O que? –Sora perguntou, confusa.

-Dos dois, ali; ela falou, apontando para Yuri e Leon.

-Bom pessoal, hora de começar a trabalhar; o Sr Park avisou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde e assustando a todos, ao abrir sua longa capa, bem ao estilo Drácula, para alegria da acrobata que se via novamente numa saia justa.

-Como? –Leon e Yuri perguntaram, enquanto tentavam ouvir a resposta de Sora.

-Hei Sora, como estou? –Milo perguntou, saindo correndo de dentro da casa, com uma calça jeans, camisa branca, com os pulsos fechados e os cabelos loirinhos penteados perfeitamente para trás, dando um ar mais sério ao garoto.

-Lindo; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto passavam a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto, bagunçando os cabelos, fazendo-os ficarem arrepiados. –Mas assim fica mais bonitinho;

-Sério? –Yuri perguntou, distraidamente passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados por natureza.

-Não se empolgue; Leon o cortou. –Crianças por natureza são bonitas nessa idade, não é de você que ela esta falando; ele completou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Yuri perguntou, com os orbes estreitos.

-Sora, quer namorar comigo? –Milo perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois, ao fazer uma breve reverencia diante da jovem e lhe entregando um botão de rosa.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu sorrindo.

-Vai sonhando garoto; Leon resmungou, ficando ainda mais emburrado ao vê-la dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto, que ficou escarlate.

-É, quem é que estava falando que crianças eram bonitinhas por natureza; Yuri debochou em tom de provocação.

-Ah! Vamos logo; Pámela falou, rolando os olhos, vendo que aqueles dois malucos logo iriam começar a disputar atenção até com as crianças.

-Bem, vocês dois podem vir comigo, o Jill já esta esperando. Tanque, pode acompanhar as meninas; o Sr Park avisou.

-Hei! –Milo reclamou, indignado, vendo a irmã rir.

-E o Milo também; Sr Park corrigiu-se, vendo o garoto agarrar-se ao braço da jovem de melenas rosadas. –Bom passeio;

-Obrigada; eles agradeceram.

-Mas, eu pensei que...; Yuri começou.

-Eu também...; Leon balbuciou.

-Algum problema, garotos? –o chefe perguntou.

-Bem...; Eles começaram.

-Jovem Leon. Jovem Yuri; os dois pararam ao ouvirem a voz de Sora se aproximando, voltaram-se para a jovem, sentindo-a apoiar-se com um braço em cada ombro dos acrobatas.

-O que foi, Sora? –Yuri perguntou prontamente.

-Só queria avisa-los de uma coisa; ela falou, com o sorriso mais inocente que tinha.

-O que? –Leon perguntou, curioso.

-O Jovem Jill tem um chicote e não tem medo de usa-lo; Sora falou, acenando para o Sr Park enquanto se afastava novamente.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso? –Yuri perguntou.

-É melhor não sabermos; Leon falou, vendo-o concordar, enquanto sem outra alternativa, seguiam o dono do circo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

É, o capitulo saiu mais rápido do que eu previa, agora liguei o piloto automático e tudo esta saindo de maneira mais fácil. Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos review e grande apoio, graças a vocês recobrei o anime para continuar.

Já assisti e reassisti algumas vezes o Ova "A Lenda da Fênix" e basicamente ela não vai mudar em nada o que eu já havia planejado quando a história. Peço apenas que ignorem o fato da Layla e a Kate estarem no Kaleido Star por causa da peça "A Lenda" e a técnica da "Fenix de Fogo" embora no ova o nome seja outro, essas são duas coisas que não coincidem com a seqüência de Kaleido Star, mas eu não vou alterar, para não ter que modificar a história que desenvolvi.

Como Layla e a Kate são personagens secundários na história, elas estando ali como não, não farão muita diferença para a trama, já a técnica, a história é em volta dela, mas não será alterada, o planejamento que eu tinha para a coreografia e tudo o mais, continuara o mesmo.

Enfim, Deliriun ainda continua... Falta poucos capítulos para o final dessa fase, mas prometo muitas surpresas.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Ja ne...

* * *

**Nota: A lembrança que Yuri e Sora tiveram, é um spoiller da fic "Nossa Promessa", também de minha autoria, continuação da minha primeira fic, chamada "O Fantastico Telefonema Misterioso" que é uma outra versão para o capitulo original "A Fantástica Paixão de uma Rival" e "Nossa Promessa" é a continuação. Caso alguém se interesse em ler e saber como foi a cena inteira, relatada naquela lembrança.**


	17. No meu coração

**A Lenda **

**Primeira Parte**

**Deliriun**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD... A musica 'No meu coração', também não, mas ela foi muito inspiradora para que esse capitulo saísse.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: No meu coração.**

**.I.**

Olhou atentamente para aquela tenda, há muitos anos que não entrava em um circo tão simples, nada contra, mas não tinha lembranças muito boas de lugares como aqueles; ele pensou, olhando para todos os lados.

Os bastidores, na verdade era mais como um corredor, com algumas caixas, equipamentos de segurança, luzes e o material usado pelos artistas durante o show. Era uma atmosfera tão diferente da que sentia no Kaleido Star.

-Tomem; Jill falou, estendendo algo aos dois.

-O que é isso? –Yuri perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Vassoura de Palha, Yuri Killian. Yuri Killian, Vassoura de Palha. Agora que já foram devidamente apresentados, comecem; ele avisou, entregando aos dois.

-Grrrrr! Esse moleque ta me irritando; Yuri rosnou, fuzilando Jill com o olhar, enquanto o jovem simplesmente o ignorava e se afastava para fazer outras coisas.

-Deixe de reclamar e faça logo o que ele disse; Leon rebateu, enquanto começava a varrer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Andavam calmamente por uma feirinha de artesanatos, as crianças corriam na frente, enquanto Tanque tentava acompanhá-las, as duas apenas as observavam.

-Então; Pámela falou casualmente.

-Vamos, pergunte logo Pámela; Sora falou vendo que ela estava a um bom tempo tentando abordar algum assunto.

-Queria te perguntar uma coisa; ela começou enquanto as duas sentavam-se em um banco na praça.

-O que é? –a acrobata perguntou, recostando-se melhor.

-Se você tivesse que escolher um dos dois para ser seu parceiro na próxima peça do Kaleido Star, qual dos dois tem mais chances? –Pámela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu não poderia escolher, Pámela; Sora falou com um olhar vago. –Por enquanto os dois estão tão concentrados em se sabotarem e ficarem se provocando, que se eu fosse realmente escolher, definitivamente não seria nenhum dos dois; ela completou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, vendo que não conseguira saber qual dos dois ela escolheria. –Mas deve existir um diferencial entre eles não?

-Como? –Sora perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Algo que faça um estar um pouco mais a frente do outro; Pámela falou de maneira casualmente.

-Existe, mas não vou tecer uma opinião sobre isso por enquanto, até o final da semana eu posso estar errada; ela falou, deixando a outra ainda mais desanimada.

-"Droga, o que eu posso fazer para ela falar?"; a acrobata se perguntou.

**.II.**

Aquilo fora realmente cansativo, mas o circo todo estava brilhando com a faxina que haviam feito. Só que quem não parecia muito contente com isso era Yuri.

-Estou com pó em lugares que desconhecia a existência; ele resmungou indo para o banheiro, assim que entraram na casa.

-Puff! –Leon resmungou, seguindo para a cozinha, era melhor ficar longe dele antes que perdesse o resto de paciência que tinha. Não agüentava mais ouvi-lo reclamar tanto.

Ouviu um choro de criança vindo de lá, respirou fundo, mais essa, quando só queria um pouco de silêncio.

Viu a Sra. Park sentada em uma cadeira em volta da mesa, tentando acalmar o filho que chorava copiosamente. Era de partir o coração ver lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolarem pela face do pequeno.

-Algum problema? –Leon perguntou, aproximando-se;

-Ele esta com sono; Lílian falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas estava muito inquieto para conseguir dormir.

-Está calor, deve ser isso que esta o deixando tão inquieto; o acrobata comentou.

-Acho que sim; a Sra. Park falou, afagando as melenas onduladas do pequeno em seu colo, tentando acalma-lo, mas tudo que fizesse parecia em vão.

-Quer ajuda? –Leon perguntou.

-Se conseguir fazê-lo dormir, ficarei eternamente grata. Preciso fazer o bolo para o aniversario dos gêmeos, mas com ele assim, não dá; Lílian explicou.

-...; o acrobata assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. Estava ficando mole demais; ele pensou, lembrando-se da garotinha que encontrara no abrigo de animais, no dia anterior.

Estendeu os braços para o garotinho com um olhar calmo, para a surpresa da mãe embora o pequeno ainda chorasse, esticou os braçinhos para alcançar o acrobata.

-Tem rede aqui? –Leon perguntou, aninhando o pequeno entre os braços, enquanto se levantava.

-Ali fora; Lílian falou apontando para a área da frente.

-...; ele assentiu, com passos calmos afastou-se, enquanto a criança pousava a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Lílian observou-os se afastarem com um olhar intrigado, Willian não era dado a ir com qualquer pessoa, até mesmo Pámela e Tanque às vezes tinham certa dificuldade em cuidar do pequeno, quando o mesmo deixava claro sua preferência por Jill.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não precisou de muito para encontrar a rede que Lílian falara, com cautela sentou-se na mesma, deixando uma perna de cada lado, recostou-se de maneira que o pequeno ficasse deitado sobre sua barriga e se acomodasse melhor.

O choro não era mais tão alto, mas ainda sim, conseguia ouvir os soluços. Com um pé apoiado em um caixote próximo de onde estava, empurrou a rede lentamente, como se estivessem em uma cadeira de balanço.

**-Não tenha medo, parede chorar...**; Leon sussurrou melodiosamente, enquanto afagava as mechinhas encaracoladas do pequeno. **–Me de a mão... Venha cá... Vou proteger-te de todo o mal, não há razão pra chorar; **ele continuou vendo o garotinho aos poucos se acalmar.

**No sei olhar eu posso ver**

**A força pra lutar e pra vencer**

**O amor nos uni para sempre**

**Não há razão pra chorar**

A voz saia doce e acolhedora, enquanto a melodia era entoada com suavidade e espontaneidade, aos poucos as lágrimas diminuíam junto com os soluços que agora eram quase inexistentes.

**Pois no meu coração**

**Você vai sempre estar**

**O meu amor**

**Contigo vai seguir**

Era como se voltasse ao passado com isso e pudesse ver aquela garotinha de melenas prateadas junto de si, daquela mesma forma.

**No meu coração**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Você vai sempre estar**

**Aqui!**

Naquela época o único sonho que tinha era poder protegê-la de todo o mal, impedir que alguém a ferisse, embora tivessem tido uma vida difícil, desde o começo.

**Porque não podem ver o nosso amor**

**Porque o medo**

**Porque a dor**

Fora e voltara do inferno desde que ela partira, nunca julgou-se digno de realizar aquele sonho, mas prometera a ela fazer de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

**Se as diferenças não nos separam**

**Ninguém vai nos separar**

Era estranho ver como não tinha lembranças boas dos anos que se seguiram após a partida dela. Se fechara para o mundo e durante um bom tempo, isso não pareceu fazer grande diferença em sua vida... Até agora.

Sora estava certa, não havia como não ter nenhum dos dois sentimentos, mas antes de conhecê-la achava que conseguira isso.

**E no meu coração**

**Você vai sempre estar**

**O meu amor**

**Contigo vai seguir**

Foi nessa época que descobriu o quanto podara as asas da irmã, impedindo-a de voar e conquistar novos horizontes. Yuri também estava certo quando afirmou que os sonhos da irmã eram um fardo pesado demais para carregar, principalmente quando havia trancado seus sentimentos num cofre forte e jogado a chave fora, para que jamais fossem libertados.

Ao querer protegê-la, acabara fazendo-a ficar limitada. Diferente de Sora, que sempre batera de frente consigo e mesmo que se ferisse, continuava a lutar. Sempre com mais força e mais determinação.

**Não deixe ninguém**

**Tentar lhe mostrar**

**Que o nosso amor**

**Não vai durar**

Ela se tornara sua obsessão como Layla mesma dissera. Ela fizera suas barreiras estremecerem e lhe provara que era a única pessoa capaz de despertar os melhores sentimentos nas pessoas, mesmo que algumas, ainda lutassem contra isso.

**Eles vão ver...**

**Eu sei...**

Durante um tempo tentou se convencer de que ninguém poderia realizar o sonho da irmã, executando a técnica angelical, mas novamente o destino lhe mostrou que estava errado. Muito errado...

**Pois quando o destino**

**Vem nos chamar**

**Até separados**

**É preciso lutar**

Era interessante como os atos da Lenda, refletiam bem tudo isso que já vivera. **Deliriun** representava a vida onde tudo era branco e preto, as pessoas são amargas e conformadas com sua própria mediocridade.

**Elas vão ver**

**Eu sei...**

**Equilibriun**, a descoberta de que isso poderia ser diferente, quando algo no brilho da lua surge para lhe guiar por novos caminhos.

**Nós vamos provar que**

**No meu coração**

**Eu sei,**

**Você vai sempre estar**

E **Amore**... Sim o tempo todo as respostas estavam em suas lembranças. Era como se fosse um passo a passo, que o guiava para um mundo novo de descobertas e mudanças.

**Eu juro que**

**O meu amor**

**Contigo**

**Vai seguir**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, era como se tudo houvesse ficado mais claro agora.

**No meu coração**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Você vai sempre estar**

**Aqui**

Havia se esquecido porque começara, não queria apresentações que os artistas travavam batalhas e mais batalhas no palco e fora dele.

Queria um lugar que ela pudesse realizar seus sonhos e se propôs a lutar por isso. Mesmo que sem notar, perdeu-se no meio do caminho, até chegar ali.

**Para sempre**

**É, o amor**

**Vai contigo**

**Sempre contigo**

Mas agora que lembrara não iria se perder de novo. E isso era devido às duas pessoas que apesar de tudo jamais perderam a fé de que poderia mudar; ele pensou, lembrando-se da irmã e da jovem de melenas rosadas, que apesar de tudo, sempre esteve lá.

**Basta fechar os olhos**

**É só fechar os olhos**

**Quando fechar os olhos...**

**-Vou estar... Aqui;** ele completou num sussurro.

Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo o corpo relaxar e ouvindo um ressonar baixinho. Abriu um olho vendo o garotinho usando o dedão como chupeta, dormindo tranquilamente.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos, antes de permitir-se pegar no sono também.

**.III.**

As crianças chegaram fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça, Lílian rapidamente pediu que elas fizessem silêncio. Com um olhar pediu que Sora a seguisse, enquanto os demais ficavam ali.

-Olhe; ela sussurrou, apontando para a rede.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Leon com um pé no chão, balançando levemente a rede, enquanto dormia tranquilamente com o pequeno em seu colo.

Lílian pediu que ela fizesse silêncio enquanto se aproximava da rede com cautela, pegou Willian e a criança instintivamente aninhou-se nos braços da mãe ainda dormindo.

Leon acomodou-se melhor, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e com um suspiro calmo, continuou a dormir.

Sora fitou-o atentamente, ele estava diferente, não pensava isso só pela cena que vira, mas conseguia sentir isso. Alias, nunca pensou em toda sua vida que veria algo do tipo, mas as pessoas mudam; ela pensou, dando um meio sorriso.

Aproximou-se, sentando-se em um banquinho ao lado da rede. Viu alguns fios prateados caírem sobre os olhos dele e os afastou com um toque suave.

Tão sereno quanto um anjo; ela pensou lembrando-se da conclusão que tivera em meio ao treinamento da técnica angelical.

Para tornar-se um anjo, por vezes era necessário ser o pior dos demônios.

Certamente Leon já descobria a resposta para o enigma da Lenda. Ainda faltava um e tinha mais três dias e meio pela frente; ela pensou levantando-se.

-Durma bem; ela sussurrou, depositando um beijo suave sobre a teste do acrobata, antes de se afastar.

**.IV.**

Deitou-se em um dos bancos da arquibancada tentando relaxar, os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos pelo banho recente. Agora até arriscava ficar por ali depois da faxina que fizeram.

Respirou fundo, tentando colocar a mente em ordem, apesar da noite de cão, tivera um sonho interessante.

Na verdade era quase uma lembrança da ultima vez que falara com o pai, antes do mesmo ir para o palco interpretar a técnica fantástica.

Durante muito tempo ficou imerso em dor, magoas e revolta, que esquecera-se das palavras dele aquele dia.

_**-Pelo melhor dos aplausos;**_

Sim, fora por isso que ele se dedicara tanto aos treinos, buscando sempre se aperfeiçoar. Ele queria o melhor, para os outros e para si. Pena que levara tempo demais para entender isso; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Eh! Mas conseguia encontrar o caminho certo a seguir graças a ela. Sim! Sora sempre fora a estrela guia que mostrava o caminho aos corações mais frios.

Ainda se lembrava do que acontecera após o festival internacional de circo. Sentira seu coração se comprimir ao vê-la sair de lá com um olhar inexpressivo e sem vida, depois da conversa que tivera com a Layla.

Leon e May haviam participado da festa de premiação. May distribua sorrisos de vitória pelo troféu conquistado.

Como era ingênua. Se Sora fosse um pouco mais fria, quem sabe tão fria quanto Layla, ou como ele ainda conseguia ser às vezes. Teriam ganhado e todas as humilhações que Sora passara por causa da outra, voltariam em dobro.

Mas graças aos Céus, Sora não era assim; ele pensou com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios, a medida que seus pensamentos eram tragados de volta para o passado.

**-Lembrança-**

Estacionou o carro em frente ao teatro municipal de Paris, onde estava acontecendo o festival. Dissera a ela que iria pega-lo no estacionamento e voltaria para buscá-la, enquanto ela iria falar com Layla.

Quis ir junto, mas Sora foi veemente ao dizer que preferia enfrentar isso sozinha. Ela era forte, mas suportar o gênio de Layla às vezes era uma tarefa divina demais para um pobre mortal. Ele bem sabia como Layla poderia ser cruel quando tinha seu orgulho ferido e tinha certeza que era assim que a acrobata se sentia agora.

Ferida por seu orgulho, por saber que, embora tenha sido difícil para Sora viver aqueles momentos antes do festival ela se recuperaria. Sora era capaz de tudo que desejasse, mesmo correndo o risco de perder tudo e perdendo, ela sempre se levantava.

Diferente dos dois, quando participaram daquilo na primeira vez. Layla jamais admitira perder qualquer coisa, ainda se perguntava se ela sabia o que era esse sentimento. A perda? –ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Só esperava que aquilo terminasse logo, detestava aquele sentimento de impotência. Por saber que ela estava tão longe e ele mal sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Encostou-se na lateral do carro, vendo as poucas pessoas que restaram lá dentro, deixarem de vez o teatro, ainda comentando sobre tudo o que acontecera.

Sabia que agora ela não demoraria, Sora havia dito que voltaria ao Kaleido Star e a passagem era para dali a algumas horas. Mesmo sabendo disso ainda temia que ela fosse. Novamente aquele sentimento de impotência, sabia que jamais poderia mantê-la em um pedestal de prata, protegida de tudo e de todos, mas era muito difícil de se convencer disso quando sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

A mochila da jovem estava dentro do porta malas, aos poucos viu um grupo de garotas se aproximando e dentre elas, aquela que esperava.

Queria abraçá-la, confortá-la. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas agora não tinha mais certeza de nada. Desencostou-se do carro esperando-a se aproximar.

-Yuri? –Sarah falou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, principalmente depois de ele sumir de repente antes da premiação.

-...; Yuri assentiu, voltando para Sora, que parecia hesitar. –Vamos?

-...; a jovem assentiu maquinalmente.

-Aonde? –Mia perguntou curiosa.

-Dar uma volta, nos encontramos depois no aeroporto; ele falou, abrindo a porta para que a jovem entrasse.

-Mas...;

-Até depois meninas; Sora cortou, antes que Anna pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Yuri deu a volta, assumindo o lugar do motorista, logo os dois se distanciavam diante dos olhares surpresos das demais.

O caminho foi silencioso e inquieto. Ela apoiou um braço na janela e fitava a paisagem lá fora com um olhar opaco e vazio.

Ver May erguendo aquele troféu sorrindo vitoriosa, fora o menos doloroso. Mas as palavras de Layla foram como uma flecha certeira que transpassara seu coração.

Jamais deveria ter aceitado aquele desafio para desistir novamente, se via imersa em brumas, perdida sem saber para onde correr.

A noite já caia e as luzes começavam a se acender, mas isso não era suficiente para aquecer seu coração. Mal notou o tempo que haviam rodado pela cidade, passando pelos cenários mais nostálgicos possíveis até chegarem ao aeroporto.

-Sora! –Yuri chamou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Voltou-se para ele com o mesmo olhar de antes.

-Chegamos; ele avisou, pousando a mão sobre a dela suavemente.

-...; Sora assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto soltava o cinto.

Fitou-a preocupado, não gostava de vê-la daquela forma, sempre soube que aquela competição não era para ela.

Sora era uma menina doce e determinada. Capaz de mudar tudo a sua volta. Um ambiente hostil como aquele só serviria para deixá-la assustada. Um anjo daqueles não merecia estar entre tantos demônios.

Saiu do carro pegando a mochila da jovem no porta-malas.

-Eu vou com você até lá; Yuri avisou, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

-Obrigada; Sora agradeceu quase num sussurro.

A primeira palavra depois de três horas de silêncio absoluto. Caminharam pelo aeroporto sendo seguidos pelos olhares curiosos daqueles que os reconheciam.

Não estavam longe do portão de embarque. A passagem dentro do bolso da jaqueta parecia pesar a cada passo.

Parou por um momento respirando fundo antes de continuar.

Sentiu um par de braços fortes a envolverem ternamente e um soluço travado em sua garganta finalmente escapou.

Abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas era impossível. Lutara, tentara a todo custo não chorar, mas sentia-se tão fraca para continuar.

-Chora, vai te fazer bem; ele sussurrou, apoiando o queixo sobre sua cabeça, a medida que a aconchegava entre seus braços.

-Me desculpe; ela sussurrou entre soluços, segurando-se firmemente na camisa dele.

-Não precisa; Yuri respondeu.

Não se importava com as pessoas que passavam por ali curiosas, ou outras compadecidas com cena. Só se importava com ela.

-Sei que foi difícil para você tudo isso; ele falou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Jovem Yuri!

-Sora, eu confio em você; Yuri falou serio, tocando-lhe a face de forma que a fizesse encara-lo. –Eu exijo que jamais se esqueça da promessa que me fez;

-Mas...;

-Jamais vou te deixar desistir; ele falou encostando a testa na dela. –Da mesma forma que você jamais perdeu a fé em mim. Eu não vou perder a minha em você;

-...; ela assentiu enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam por sua face.

-Você é um anjo, Sora; Yuri sussurrou. –Um anjo que tem o poder de mudar a vida das pessoas apenas com um sorriso. Não permita que as trevas tomem seu coração, lhe desviando do seu caminho;

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer; Sora confessou, num fraco sussurro.

-Enquanto lutar, as respostas sempre viram;

**_-Vôo 327 para San Francisco, embarque no portão 23._**

-Esse é meu vôo; ela falou instintivamente aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-...; Yuri assentiu com pesar.

Como queria pedir que ela ficasse ali poderia torná-la a maior estrela já vista em qualquer canto do mundo. A colocaria para treinar com os melhores treinadores de trapézio, ela concertaria qualquer falha. E tinha certeza que em menos de um mês ela estaria pronta para retornar ao Kaleido Star.

Mas não podia ser assim; ele pensou frustrado. O Kaleido Star era a vida, os sonhos e tudo para ela. Jamais poderia ser egoísta a ponto de pedir algo assim.

-Tenho que ir; Sora avisou, afastando-se.

Porque tinha aquela sensação de que se ele pedisse para ficar, não hesitaria; a jovem pensou, lembrando-se que haviam vivido um dilema parecido no ano anterior quando deixara o Kaleido Star, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Isso era impossível. Agora precisava voltar e encarar os problemas.

-Boa viajem; Yuri desejou, dando um beijo suave no alto de sua testa.

-Obrigada; ela falou, abraçando-o fortemente.

Um abraço terno, com um pouco de saudade e medo. Quanto tempo ficaram assim não souberam, mas também não notaram que eram observados por três pessoas que não foram capaz de ficarem indiferentes aquela cena.

-Sempre vou estar com você; Yuri falou ao afastarem-se. –Qualquer coisa que precisar não hesite em me ligar;

-...; Sora assentiu. –Obrigada por tudo Jovem Yuri; ela completou antes de pegar a mochila da mão dele e se afastar.

Seguiu-a com um olhar, até vê-la desaparecer no portão de embarque, agora, não podia fazer mais nada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou pesadamente à medida que subia as escadas para entrar no avião. Lançou um ultimo olhar a França, se despedindo.

O avião estava quase completo, por isso logo encontrou seu lugar e ironicamente era ao lado do casal vencedor, estavam separados graças a Kami por um corredor.

Colocou a mochila no suporte em cima do seu acento e com um sorriso forçado cumprimentou a senhora que lhe faria companhia durante a viajem.

-Pensei que essa fosse à primeira classe; May falou em tom de deboche, enquanto Leon jazia impassível e Ken visivelmente triste diante do abatimento da jovem de melenas rosadas.

-Acho que não, porque deixaram você entrar; Anna rebateu ferina, enquanto passada por ela seguida de Mia, Rosetta e Sarah. Que entraram logo depois de Sora no avião.

-Hei! –ela ralhou levantando-se para ir tirar satisfações.

-May! –Leon chamou, fechando os olhos frios por um momento.

-Sim Leon; May falou docemente.

-Cale-se; ele mandou fazendo-a sentar-se desanimada.

Aquela não era uma parceria, não havia companheirismo ou cumplicidade. Muito menos amor por aquilo que fazia; Sora pensou com pesar, abaixando a cabeça. Não conseguia ver aquela cumplicidade que tivera com Layla ao executarem a técnica fantástica, muito menos aquele companheirismo que aconteceu entre os integrantes do grupo Freedom, quando lutaram a todo custo para que o Kaleido Star não fechasse.

-Deve ser muito difícil, não? –a senhora a seu lado perguntou.

-Uhn? –Sora murmurou virando-se para ela.

-Deixar alguém para trás assim; ela falou compadecida.

-Como?

-Eu vi você lá embaixo com aquele jovem. Ver vocês se despedindo foi de partir o coração. Me lembrei de quando tinha a sua idade e Albert e eu tivemos que nos separar durante um tempo; ela falou com ar nostálgico.

-Senhora; Sora começou corando furiosamente ao entender sobre o que a senhora falava.

-Mas olha, vou te confessar uma coisa, vocês são lindos juntos e desejo que não demorem a se reencontrar; ela falou sorrindo. –Nunca vi um casal com tanta cumplicidade demonstrada só em um olhar como vocês;

Abriu a boca para falar algo e acabar com àquela serie de olhares que tinha sobre si, vinda dos mais variados lados e que só a estava deixando nervosa, quando uma comissária de se aproximou.

-Senhorita;

-Sim?

-Pediram que lhe entregasse isso; ela falou estendendo-lhe um bilhete.

-Quem mandou? –Sora perguntou confusa.

-Oras menina, claro que deve ser aquele belo jovem. É uma pena eu não ter mais sua idade; a senhora falou com pesar, fazendo a comissária sorrir como se concordasse com ela.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer em sua testa.

-Obrigada; Sora agradeceu a comissária que se afastou em seguida.

Abriu o papel sob o olhar curioso de muitas pessoas ali. Rapidamente leu o conteúdo guardando-o no bolso de sua jaqueta, ouvindo murmúrios frustrados.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto fechava os olhos, suspirando calmamente.

Não importava o que aconteceu nada mudaria o que já estava feito, mas continuar a lutar, só dependia de si agora.

**(...) Eu confio em você... (...)**

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Sentiu uma mão suave afastar os fios dourados de sua testa, suspirou suavemente. Estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que mal notou que cairá no sono.

Abriu os olhos lentamente deparando-se com a jovem de melenas rosadas, tentou levantar-se rapidamente, mas ela apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, impedindo.

-Calma; Sora falou com um sorriso gentil. -Não queria assustá-lo;

-Sora; ele balbuciou, sentando-se.

-Lílian estava chamando o pessoal para almoçar e você tinha sumido. Vim lhe procurar; ela avisou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-...; Yuri assentiu um pouco confuso.

-Esta tudo bem, Jovem Yuri? –Sora perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei; ele balbuciou, lembrando-se de algo.

Logo no dia que voltara e Carlos anunciara o teste para a lenda, fora com Sora caminhar na praia, quando ela lhe dissera aquela frase, como era mesmo.?

-**_Quando a vida imitar a arte, você saberá o que fazer; _**uma voz pareceu ecoar em sua mente.

Já tinha a resposta, mas passara despercebido. Como pudera deixar isso acontecer; ele se recriminou, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Jovem Yuri; Sora falou, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Nossa história; ele falou num sussurro tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu.

-O que? –ela perguntou.

-Tudo que já vivemos agora, todas as lembranças; Yuri continuou erguendo a cabeça para encará-la. –É isso que a lenda representa como não percebi isso antes? –ele exasperou.

-Calma; Sora sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos. –Tudo tem seu tempo;

-Sora; ele murmurou surpreso.

-Algumas coisas, por vezes precisamos aprender sozinhos, se não, de nada valeria o esforço que os outros fazem, para jamais perderem a fé em nós; ela falou em tom compreensivo.

-Mas...;

-Vamos almoçar; Sora completou sorrindo, levantando-se do banco.

Assentiu silenciosamente, seguindo com ela. Era como se tudo houvesse ficado mais claro agora; ele pensou, dando um suspiro aliviado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Parece que as coisas estão indo mais rápido do que imaginei; Fool murmurou, observando atentamente o globo de cristal entre suas mãos, onde três constelações pareciam a cada segundo brilharem de forma mais intensa. –Aos poucos as coisas começam a se equilibrar...;

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora em postar, mas esses dias foram uma loucura XD. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado essa história e me dando grande apoio para continuar.

Um aspecto desse capitulo que queria comentar é sobre a musica 'No meu coração', que em sua versão inglesa se chama 'You´ll be in my Heart' cantada pelo Phill Collins, mas eu preferi a adaptação cantada pelo Ed Motta, que é igualmente linda.

Sei que ver o Leon tendo uma reação dessas pode parecer estranho, mas vocês não sabem o quanto eu sonhei em colocá-lo numa cenas dessas. Eu sei, amo o Yuri, mas ele vai ter o seu momento 'Rock Star' mais para a frente, tenho até a musica perfeita para ele, só não terminei de traduzir ainda.

Mas quanto ao Leon, well... Pra quem disse que ele tava perdendo terreno, espero que a opinião tenha se equilibrado agora. De acordo com meus cálculos eles estão empatados, por enquanto XD

No mais era isso, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e nos vemos na próxima.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	18. Chuva de Estrelas

**A Lenda **

**Primeira Parte **

**Deliriun **

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD... A musica 'No meu coração', também não, mas ela foi muito inspiradora para que esse capitulo saísse. **

**Capitulo 18: Chuva de Estrelas. **

**.I. **

Jogou as malas num canto da sala e seguiu para o quarto, ouviu um barulho estranho, mas deu de ombros, provavelmente Fool ficara preso na mala de novo.

-Ah, como é bom estar em casa; Sora murmurou suspirando, enquanto jogava os braços para cima, alongando o corpo.

Os últimos dias no circo do Sr. Parker haviam sido incrivelmente compensadores, por um momento achou que fosse ter de passar aqueles dias no meio de um cabo de guerra entre os dois acrobatas, mas era bom saber que alguma coisa estava mudando e que pelo menos a infantilidade descontrolada, não estava mais assim tão '**descontrolada'**.

Com um sorriso nos lábios seguiu para o banheiro, era melhor tomar um banho e descansar. Podia apostar que dali a algumas horas uma legião de garotas curiosas iriam invadir seu apartamento, querendo saber das novidades.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Estavam já algum tempo conversando na sala do empresário, quando ouviram um grito vindo dos corredores.

**-Carlossssssssss; **

-Ah não; ele murmurou abaixando a cabeça, constrangido.

-Suponho que seja novamente sua namorada; Sr. Kennedy comentou, vendo a porta ser escancarada pela loira que não parecia nem um pouco constrangida em interromper mais uma reunião.

-O que quer Sarah? –Carlos perguntou com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Eles já chegaram; ela falou ofegando pela corrida.

-Quem? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Leon, Sora e Yuri; Sarah respondeu, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Chegaram de onde? –Sr. Kennedy perguntou com ar interessado.

-Quinta-feira Sora foi para o circo do Sr. Parker, passar um tempo e bem...; Carlos falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Parece que aqueles dois doidos foram atrás;

-Ah, foram? –o empresário idoso indagou, embora houvesse soado mais como uma afirmativa.

-...; Sarah assentiu. –Os vi chegarem de táxi agora de pouco; ela comentou.

-Me diz pelo menos, que eles não estavam tentando se matar? –Carlos perguntou, já imaginando a cena de Sora tentando separá-los, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

-Não, por mais incrível que pareça os dois estavam quietos; Sarah respondeu.

-E Sora? –Sr. Kennedy perguntou interessado. –Como estava?

-Normal, quero dizer, como sempre; Sarah falou dando de ombros, como se dissesse que não vira nada de diferente na garota.

-Uhn! Interessante; o empresário idoso murmurou, cruzando os dedos das mãos uns nos outros, com ar pensativo.

-Era só isso Sarah? –Carlos perguntou, lançando um olhar de soslaio ao empresário e vendo que ele tinha algo em mente.

-É; ela respondeu com um olhar inocente. –Agora já vou;

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a cantora já havia desaparecido porta afora. É, tem coisas que nem Freud explica; Carlos pensou.

-Carlos, estive pensando numa coisa; Sr. Kennedy começou.

-O que, senhor? –o brasileiro perguntou curioso.

-Que dia será mesmo o teste de Yuri e Leon? –ele perguntou.

-Segunda-feira; Carlos respondeu, sem entender o que isso tinha a ver.

-Uhn! Bom... Muito bom; Sr. Kennedy murmurou fitando-o com um olhar indecifrável. –Muito bom;

**.II. **

Jogou-se na cama, sentindo-se incrivelmente bem depois de um banho relaxante, ainda tinha que desfazer as malas, mas a preguiça estava sendo mais forte agora; ela pensou fechando os olhos.

A noite já caia lá fora, como sentia saudades de sua cama. Nada como estar em casa. Pelos seus cálculos, agora só faltavam dois dias e meio para o teste. Quem será que iria vencer? –Sora se perguntou.

Passara os últimos dias fugindo de Pámela, que decidira obter algumas respostas de si a qualquer custo. Seja usando os gêmeos para lhe chantagearem, ou alguma coisa tirada praticamente da cartola como um coelho branco, para conseguir, mas como outros que já haviam tentando, não conseguiu.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, suspirou pesadamente, pensou que fosse ainda ter alguns minutinhos antes do bombardeio de perguntas, mas era hora de enfrentar as amigas e conseguir não se contradizer e o pior, falar mais do que devida.

Sabia que Mia e Anna, acima de tudo, quando queriam, conseguiam lhe extorquir alguma coisa. Então, toda cautela era pouco agora.

-Já vai; Sora falou levantando-se.

Encaminhou-se até a porta a passos arrastados, mas quando a abriu, ficou ligeiramente de boca aberta.

-Senhorita Layla? –ela falou surpresa ao ver a antiga acrobata ali.

-Como vai Sora? –Layla perguntou com um olhar calmo.

-Bem, mas... Entre por favor; a acrobata murmurou, dando-lhe passagem.

-Espero não estar te atrapalhando; ela comentou vendo as malas ainda jogadas no chão.

-Não, faz tempo que cheguei; Sora comentou com um sorriso sem graça. –Mas sente-se, vou fazer um chá pra gente; ela falou indicando a mesa da cozinha, assim que seguiram para o cômodo.

-Como foi de viagem? –Layla perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Bem; Sora respondeu levando um bule para baixo da torneira e enchendo-o de água. –Desculpe não ter falado com a senhorita, quando chegou; ela falou, lembrando-se que com toda aquela correria das apresentações no abrigo de animais, a viagem e ter de ficar no meio do fogo cruzado entre aqueles dois, não havia conseguido falar com ela.

-Não se preocupe, imagino que você esteve ocupada com coisas que requeriam demais sua atenção; ela comentou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou com ar confuso, enquanto acendia o fogo. –De certa forma;

-Espero que eles não tenham te dado muito trabalho; Layla comentou.

-Quem? –Sora perguntou, voltando-se para ela, enquanto colocava dias xícaras na mesa.

-Leon e Yuri... Alias, não se fala em mais nada nos últimos dias, a não ser no repentino sumiço desses dois desde que você viajou. E conhecendo bem o Yuri do jeito que eu conheço, algo me disse que ele estaria ao menos, um quilometro perto de você; ela falou.

Deu um baixo suspiro, balançando a cabeça com ar de reprovação, antes de pegar um potinho no armário com o chá.

-Acho que ele e o jovem Leon ainda não perceberam que não sou eu, que vou decidir quem será o protagonista da Lenda; Sora falou.

-Uhn! –Layla murmurou com ar intrigado ao vê-la abordar esse assunto. –Porque diz isso?

-Essas coisas que eles vem fazendo ultimamente, parecem crianças brigando por causa de um doce; Sora falou gesticulando displicente, enquanto tirava a água do fogo e colocava o chá. –Não sou eu que vou escolher, não tem necessidade de ficar tentando se matar na minha frente, pra ver quem eu socorro primeiro, para saber se isso quer dizer algo ou não; ela falou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Acha mesmo que é por isso, Sora? –Layla perguntou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Algumas coisas poderiam estar diferentes, mas outras, talvez nunca mudassem; ela pensou, observando-a derramar o liquido fumegante nas xícaras.

-Como?

-Bem... Você acha mesmo que é por isso que eles fazem isso, digo, apenas para saber quem é um candidato em potencial a protagonista? –Layla indagou.

-Claro, porque mais seria? –Sora perguntou, sentando-se e fitando a antiga acrobata, esperando por uma resposta.

Pensou alguns minutos no que poderia responder, simplesmente não tinha como dizer a ela o que era evidente para todos que viviam ali. Até mesmo ela que chegara há poucos dias fora capaz de deduzir o porquê de tantas brigas infantis.

Deu um suspiro pesado, antes de levar a xícara de chá aos lábios. Era difícil simplesmente das uma resposta para ela, quando a mesma parecia não ter visto o obvio como os demais. Ou será que já vira e optara por manter-se **'em cima do muro'?** –ela indagou-se intrigada.

-É, porque mais seria? –Layla murmurou vagamente, optando por mudar de assunto, por enquanto.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Embora o cansaço da viajem fosse relativamente grande, preferiu exorcizar seus pensamentos de outra forma. O corpo movia-se com suavidade entre as barraras, antes de saltar.

Os longos cabelos prateados moviam-se com igual graciosidade, em outros tempos o ambiente a sua volta seria o menos importante; Leon pensou lembrando-se que não foram raras as vezes que visara apenas à perfeição em vez de pensar que ao entrar no palco, não estava sozinho.

Passou as pernas pela barra, prendendo-as de forma que pudesse jogar o corpo para baixo e balançar-se tranquilamente. Por um momento lembrou-se do momento que Mia havia reunido todos para comunicar sobre o roteiro de Drácula.

Quase riu com esse pensamento, porque agora, com as roupas pretas de treinamento e de ponta cabeça no trapézio, parecia realmente um morcego, só faltavam às asas; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Em outros tempos jamais se permitiria ter pensamentos '**cômicos'** sobre si mesmo ou qualquer outra coisa. Outros tempos...

Mas apesar de tudo, aquela viagem fora realmente compensadora, muitas coisas haviam ficado claras agora. Pelo menos ainda lhe restavam dois dias inteiros. Agora só faltava criar a técnica que fosse digna de fazer parte da _Lenda_.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam caminhando na beira da praia, mesmo com a noite chegando, não pretendiam voltar tão cedo para o Kaleido Star, fazia muito tempo que não paravam o que estavam fazendo para caminhar e conversar como agora.

-O que você acha disso tudo? –Anna perguntou, sentando-se na murada de pedra que formava um caminho até os dormitórios.

-Não sei; Mia murmurou, vendo alguns fios alaranjados, agora soltos das fitinhas, esvoaçarem com o vento noturno, regado a maresia.

-Sabe, às vezes eu acho que a Sora sabe de tudo o que esta acontecendo; ela comentou.

-Porque acha isso? –a escritora perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Não sei, mas me diz, quando foi que nós nos afastamos tanto? –Anna perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que já não ficavam mais tão juntas como no começo, o que as impedia de se conhecerem tão bem nessa nova fase, como antes.

-Quando nossos sonhos começaram a se realizar, mas cada um de uma forma; Mia respondeu sorrindo. –Mas entendo o que você quer dizer... Eu também queria saber o que a Sora esta pensando;

-Não é só isso; ela murmurou pegando uma conchinha na areia e tomando-a entre os dedos continuou. –Graças a Sora muitas coisas muraram aqui, eu só não queria que ao tentar ajudar mais alguém, ela acabasse tropeçando de novo e perdendo o rumo para o que realmente quer conquistar;

-Acha que isso pode acontecer? –Mia perguntou preocupada.

-Se tratando de Yuri e Leon, quando a Sora esta no meio, acho que ela não pensa muito para agir. É impossível saber o que pode acontecer quando esses três estão juntos;

-Eu confio na Sora, Anna; ela falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Acho que apesar de tudo, ela vai procurar fazer o melhor até o fim;

-...; Anna assentiu, embora temesse quantas ciosas fossem perdidas até chegar esse '**fim'**.

**.III. **

O sol já estava nascendo quando deixou o apartamento para correr um pouco pela praia. Fazia bastante tempo que não fazia isso, então, era melhor aproveitar enquanto não tinha de treinar para a próxima peça.

A noite fora bastante interessante, passara longas horas conversando com Layla, desde coisas banais a lembranças de coisas vividas em baixo daquela lona repleta de sonhos.

O sol já estava alto quando parou em um quiosque na beira da praia para tomar uma água, antes de voltar.

-Nossa, que coincidência; ouviu uma voz conhecida falar atrás de si.

Virou-se, encontrando o olhar calmo e amigável de Marie. Nossa, quanto tempo não a via; Sora pensou sorrindo.

-Oi! Bom dia! –ela a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, Sora; Marie falou, sentando-se na cadeira que a garota lhe indicara. –Mas me diz, o que anda fazendo por aqui, ouvi rumores de que o Kaleido Star vai abrir a nova temporada com uma peça incrível, pensei que você estivesse treinando que nem doida como May; ela comentou.

-Não, ainda não; Sora respondeu sorrindo. -Alem do mais, alguns fatores me impedem de fazer isso no momento; ela falou passando a mão pelos cabelos de maneira um pouco nervosa demais.

-Ainda não tem o parceiro certo para a peça? –Marie perguntou curiosa.

-Não, eu disse para o Carlos que se tivesse de escolher o protagonista, teria de colocar outra pessoa no meu lugar; ela respondeu, lembrando-se desse pequeno '**grande'** detalhe.

-Você fez o que? –ela perguntou chocada.

-...; Sora assentiu. –Eu... Simplesmente não podia escolher; ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não podia escolher ou ainda não pode? –Marie perguntou casualmente.

-Não cabe a eu escolher; ela falou deixando os orbes correrem pela praia que aos poucos estavam sendo preenchidas por pessoas vindas de todas as partes.

-Imagino; a senhora murmurou com ar pensativo. –Estive pensando, faz tempo que não vai me visitar no ring, acho que você desaprendeu a andar de patins; ela falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Fico imaginando se isso funciona com a May também? –Sora falou sorrindo, ao entender o que ela queria com isso.

-Sempre; Marie respondeu. –May é bastante geniosa, você a conhece. Sabe que ela faz de tudo para vencer quando esta disposta a chegar até o fim, mas acho que vai te fazer bem esfriar a cabeça um pouco, sei que para você patinar pode não dar a mesma sensação de liberdade que o trapézio lhe da, mas...; ela ponderou vendo que a acrobata estava com o olhar longe. –Sora;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou voltando-se para ela rapidamente.

-Você parecia longe; Marie comentou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Desculpe, é que você me lembrou de uma coisa agora; Sora falou sorrindo. –Mas me diz, você esta indo para o ring agora?

-Estou; ela respondeu confusa.

-Se importa de eu lhe acompanhar?

-Não, mas em que esta pensando? –Marie perguntou vendo um brilho diferente tremeluzindo nos orbes chocolates.

-Nada não, só estava pensando numa coisa; Sora falou sorrindo, enquanto levantava.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Novamente os olhares corriam de um para outro, a expectativa era palpável entre todos ali que esperavam a qualquer momento ver aqueles dois rolando no chão tentando se matar, mas vê-los tomando café de maneira civilizada ali não era exatamente o que estavam imaginando que fosse acontecer.

-Pretende treinar aonde hoje? –Yuri perguntou, olhando atentamente para o jornal que tinha em mãos.

-No palco, quero ver como as acrobacias vão ficar sem rede; Leon respondeu levando uma xícara de café aos lábios, enquanto mantinha uma pequena revista em mãos. –E você?

-No ginásio que o Carlos deixou livre, parece que o pessoal já começou a treinar com algumas coisas que a Mia adiantou, então, é hora de correr contra o tempo, só temos mais um dia;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

Virou uma página da revista, vendo algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Passara quase a noite toda treinando, ou melhor, pendurado no trapézio enquanto o tempo passara, mas por mais incrível que parecesse não estava cansado e sim, precisando descarregar as energias.

-Só mais um dia; Leon falou jogando a revista em cima da mesa e levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? –Yuri perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-lo se distanciar.

-Treinar; ele limitou-se a responder enquanto deixava o refeitório sob o olhar curioso de todos que ali estavam presentes.

**.IV. **

Já fazia algum tempo que não patinava, mas era bom sentir aquela leveza que o gelo lhe proporcionava quando a lamina prateada deslizava. Os cabelos rosados moviam-se a cada volta que dava naquele ring que fazia parte de sua história.

Sim, um de seus maiores desafios fora ali, sobre aquele gelo. Quando passara a entender suas limitações e os primeiros passos para contorná-la. Deu mais uma volta, sem buscar fazer acrobacias ou movimentos muito rápidos, por enquanto estava apenas reconhecendo o gelo, deixando que ele lhe reconhecesse, para que ambos, em harmonia fizessem a grande magia acontecer.

Era estranho pensar que tudo aquilo acontecia pelos sentimentos que tinham, cada espetáculo, cada cena, cada emoção. Tudo estava interligado. Quando Marie lhe falara sobre a diferença do trapézio e do gelo, isso lhe chamou a atenção.

Liberdade! Sim, também conseguia sentir-se livre deslizando pelo gelo à medida que a velocidade aumentava, tanto quanto no palco, como se voasse em vez de tocar a superfície fria.

Queria passar essa sensação para os outros, fazê-los lembrar que nada acontecia por acaso e tudo tinha um principio, não queria uma fênix perfeita, apenas teórica e cheia de técnicas, queria uma fênix cujas asas incendiassem os céus com seus sentimentos, que fossem capaz de aquecer os corações mais frios.

Será utopia demais? –Sora se perguntou fazendo um rápido movimento para virar-se para a direita quando sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra alguma coisa.

-Que coincidência; ouviu uma voz forte atrás de si e quase escorregou.

-Jovem-...;

-Dança comigo? –ele perguntou, embora tenha soado mais como uma afirmativa, pois sem esperar uma resposta, puxava-a consigo pela pista.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer de tensão quando os braços do acrobata enlaçaram sua cintura, fazendo-a encostar-se completamente nele e ambos deslizassem pelo gelo.

-Faz tempo que esta patinando aqui? –Leon perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

-...; negou com um aceno, enquanto em sincrônica, as laminas prateadas dançavam sobre o cristal, à medida que a velocidade das voltas aumentava. –Não muito;

-Mais uma coincidência, então; Leon comentou segurando-lhe uma das mãos e com um rápido movimento, fê-la virar-se de frente para si. –Cheguei agora de pouco também; ele comentou.

-Ahn! Jovem Leon...; Sora comentou, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente, não estava acostumada com aquele '**novo'** Leon.

-Quando cheguei, você parecia longe; Leon começou fitando-a de maneira indecifrável. –Em que estava pensando? -ele perguntou, puxando a mão da jovem para mais perto de si, até que ela enlaçasse seu pescoço, enquanto com a mão livre, envolvia-lhe a cintura, fazendo-a se aproximar mais.

-Estava apenas exorcizando alguns pensamentos; a jovem murmurou desviando o olhar.

-Exorcizando? –ele perguntou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha, descrente daquilo que ouvia.

-Porque a surpresa? –ela indagou vendo que ele não parecia convencido quanto a sua resposta.

-Não sei...; Leon deu de ombros. –Mas não consigo imaginar você perturbada com alguma coisa; ele falou francamente.

-Ninguém é perfeito, muito menos eu; Sora respondeu sorrindo diante da confusão que via nos orbes violeta.

-Estou inclinado a discordar; ele falou calmamente.

-Sinto muito, mas não pretendo fazer nada para mudar sua opinião; ela brincou à medida que davam mais uma volta livre no ring. –E você?

-O que? –Leon perguntou ainda indagando-se sobre a veracidade daquilo que ela falava.

Infelizmente não conseguia mesmo vê-la perturbada com algo. Se bem que...; ele ponderou por um momento lembrando-se que a primeira vez que a irritara de verdade, se não fosse Mia e Ken, teria levado uma bela surra da acrobata, mas isso era passado. Ou independente de qualquer coisa, ela também tinha seus momentos? –ele se indagou.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Sora perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Dançando com você; ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Serrou os orbes levemente, vendo um fino sorriso surgir nos lábios dele, agora era ela a descrente quanto aos motivos dele para estar ali.

-O que foi? –Leon perguntou de maneira inocente.

-Nada; ela resmungou, desviando o olhar um momento.

-Sabe, estive pensando numa coisa; ele começou apoiando o queixo suavemente sobre o ombro dela, fazendo-a estremecer com um contato tão intimo, ou pelo menos que não fazia parte de um roteiro escrito por Mia.

-No que? –Sora perguntou num sussurro tremulo.

-Que já tenho a resposta para aquela sua pergunta; ele continuou calmamente.

-Já? –ela perguntou com a voz ainda mais tremula.

-...; Leon assentiu silenciosamente.

Sentiu o coração disparar à medida que a velocidade aumentava, as voltas tornaram-se mais precisas e mal notaram quando algumas lascas de gelo soltavam-se do chão tamanha a velocidade que empregavam nos movimentos.

Voltou-se para a jovem, encontrou o olhar indecifrável dela sobre si, porém algo dentro de si lhe fazia ter a certeza de que, de alguma forma sabia o que ela estava pensando.

-Então? –Sora perguntou.

Será que descobrira mesmo, ou poderia ser um blefe? Não, Leon não era dado a jogar dessa forma, mas...; ela ponderou confusa.

Não sabia o que era, mas sentia alguma coisa de diferente no ar, que faziam seus pensamentos serem obliterados pouco a pouco. Sentiu o corpo ser puxado para mais perto do dele, até ambos moldarem-se com perfeição, como se houvessem sido feitos para estarem ali. Juntos!

-**_Salte; _**ouviu uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Voltou-se para Leon, mas ele parecia olhar para os lados, buscando por algo.

**_-Salte; _**

-Disse algo? – Leon perguntou voltando-se para ela, vendo que aquela voz que ouvia não vinha de longe.

-Não; Sora respondeu confusa.

Será que ele ouvira?

**_-Salte; _**

****

Fitou-o por alguns instantes, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas sentia-se livre. Conseguia ali desfrutar daquela liberdade que tinha no palco quando atuava, saltando de um trapézio a outro.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Não tinha as respostas para aquilo, alias, era algo novo para si também.

**_-Salte; _**

-Salte; ela sussurrou.

-O que? –Leon perguntou ao ouvir a voz dela quase num sussurro.

-Quando eu disser, salte; Sora respondeu, sem se afastar.

Ele assentiu, aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando, até que do nada, ouviu a voz dela chamando sua atenção. Não teve tempo de pensar, nem cogitar a possibilidade do que poderia explicar aquilo, apenas saltou.

Sem hesitar, sem temer. Como se estivesse de braços abertos em frente a um abismo, prestes a cair. Sem cordas. Sem grilhões. Sem correntes. Sem nada a lhe prender. Apenas sentia aquela liberdade.

Com o forte impulso, as laminas deixaram de tocar o chão, erguendo-os velozmente da superfície como se uma força maior as impulsionasse para cima.

Afastou-se parcialmente dele, com a força do próprio corpo, usou-o de apoio para erguer-se, segurou com força a mão dele e momentos depois, sentia o corpo subir e inclinar-se para o lado, girando num eixo imaginário, apenas com ele de apoio.

Viu-o abrir os olhos, confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Já sentira aquilo antes, fora aquela mesma sensação de estar voando, quando executara com Layla a técnica fantástica, mas alguma coisa era diferente. Como isso acontecera? –ela se perguntou.

Era como se o gelo tomasse cores e fragmentos coloridos se soltassem das laminas caiando sobre o chão como uma chuva de estrelas, enquanto eles, esquecidos do mundo, apenas sentiam o corpo flutuar, como se mãos mágicas os carregassem pelo ar.

-Nossa!

Viraram-se na direção da voz e foi como se um balde de água fria fosse jogado sobre ambos. O corpo tornou-se mais pesado e o baque contra o gelo foi eminente.

Tentou segurá-la o mais perto de si, mas não conseguiu impedir o choque mais forte. Baterem com força contra o gelo, como se agora o corpo de ambos houvesse voltado a pesar três vezes mais.

-Sora; Leon chamou, sentindo a mão da jovem segurar-se fortemente em si. Ouviu-a dar um fraco gemido ao tentar se mover e as costas estalarem um pouco. -Você esta bem?

-Acho que sobrevivo; ela murmurou.

-Vocês se machucaram? –vozes preocupadas os alertaram de que não estavam mais sozinhos.

-Não, estamos bem; Leon falou levantando-se cuidadosamente e erguendo a jovem consigo, que a cada movimento fazia uma careta de dor.

-Sora; Rosseta falou aflita, quase subindo na guarda de proteção do ring, para ver melhor, já que as meninas pareciam manter uma distancia estratégica, só May e Marie haviam entrado no ring.

Pelo visto não havia sido a única a resolver visitar o ring aquele dia; Sora pensou vendo May se aproximar com as roupas de treinamento.

-Sora; May falou parando em frente a eles.

-Esta tudo bem; ela respondeu quase num sussurro, apoiando-se no braço de Leon para manter-se em pé.

-É melhor sairmos; ele falou mantendo-a segura entre seus braços.

-O que foi aquilo? -May perguntou curiosa esquecendo momentaneamente a preocupação e dando vazão a curiosidade.

Quando decidira ir ao ring com as garotas não pensou que fossem presenciar algo tão surreal como aquilo. Será que fazia parte de uma técnica nova? O protagonista já havia sido escolhido? Ou o que mais a acrobata estava escondendo? –ela se indagou.

-Nada; Leon respondeu em tom frio.

Estava mais preocupado em saber se a jovem de melenas rosadas estava bem do que ficar respondendo perguntas de um bando de inconvenientes; ele pensou seguindo para o vestiário.

-Eu estou bem, Jovem Leon; Sora falou assim que ele lhe ajudou a sentar-se num banco, usado para vestir os patins.

-Mesmo assim, não vou de deixar até ter certeza de que não há problema algum; ele falou taxativo.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se um pouco zonza, abaixou-se para soltar os cadarços dos patins, quando recuou sentindo as costas estalarem novamente.

-Sora; Leon chamou em tom preocupado, vendo a face da jovem contrair-se.

-Não foi nada, já passou; ela sussurrou erguendo a mão, tentando tranqüiliza-lo, porém não foi muito convincente.

Aproximou-se parando em frente a ela e ignorando seus protestos, abaixou-se.

-Jovem Le-...;

-É melhor não abusar; ele murmurou, desamarrando os fios brancos, ate solta-los completamente.

Assentiu silenciosamente, vendo que em poucos minutos já estava sem os patins.

-É bom ver um médico antes de voltar; Leon falou enquanto a ajudava a colocar os tênis.

-Não foi nada, logo vai passar; Sora falou com há voz um pouco tremula quando o viu voltar-se para si, com os orbes violetas brilhando intensamente.

-Não foi uma sugestão; ele falou em tom sério, dando a entender que ela iria ver um médico antes de voltar e isso não seria discutível.

-Hei! Eu-...;

-Pronto; Leon falou levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Hesitou por um momento, não estava acostumada com toda essa atenção, alias, não gostava nem um pouco das pessoas se preocupando demais consigo.

-Obrigada; ela balbuciou, sentindo a mão dele fechar-se sobre a sua e levantou-se.

Uma nova careta de dor formou-se em sua face, fora só um tombo, não deveria estar doendo tanto; Sora pensou começando a se preocupar.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada, não se preocupe, esta tudo bem; Sora respondeu sorrindo, porém engoliu em seco quando viu-o abaixar-se e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Não adianta mocinha, você vai ao médico de qualquer jeito;

-...; assentiu preferindo não contrariar.

O que aconteceu com o antigo '**Jovem Leon'**? Porque esse estava começando a lhe assustar; ela pensou, deixando-se levar para fora do centro de patinação.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

-O que foi aquilo? –Rosetta perguntou assim que May se aproximou.

-Não sei, Leon não quis falar; ela respondeu com ar pensativo.

-Será que a Sora esta bem? –Marion perguntou preocupada.

-Vou ver, eles devem ter ido ao vestiário; May avisou, afastando-se para a outra extremidade.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Saíram do ring com passos lentos, olhou de soslaio a jovem a seu lado e notou que os passo dela eram mais calculados que o normal. Sora evitava fazer movimentos muito rápidos.

Chamou um táxi e antes que ela pudesse protestar, já a ajudava a entrar.

-Hospital Cape Marie; ele avisou ao taxista.

-Jovem Leon, já disse que esta tudo bem; ela falou tentando não remexer-se demais no acento.

-E eu também já disse que vamos ver um médico primeiro; Leon respondeu voltando-se para ela.

-...; Sora assentiu silenciosamente.

Sentia os olhos pesados e estava mais casada que o habitual, jamais pensou que fosse inconscientemente fazer tanto esforço. Mas não conseguia entender como aquilo tudo acontecera.

Não fora a única a ouvir aquela voz, será que era Fool? Mas se fosse, Leon também tinha ouvido. Será que ele também podia ver o espírito do palco? –ela se indagou confusa.

Lembrava-se de ter perguntado ao espírito do palco uma vez porque Layla só estava o vendo naquele momento e ele lhe respondeu que só naquele momento ela fora escolhida, por estar pronta, antes não.

O que quer dizer que tudo tem um tempo, mas então Leon podia ver Fool, porque ele não dissera nada? –Sora se perguntou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados. Não duvidava que se isso houvesse acontecido, ele teria tido uma reação igual ou pior que a sua quando viu o espírito do palco a primeira vez.

Primeiro a idéia de que ele é só parte do cenário... Depois, vem a hora que se torna cética, achando que esta vendo coisas. Então, ele se apresenta como o espírito do palco, ai entra em pânico e tenta joga-lo dentro do forno.

Definitivamente não conseguia imaginar Leon fazendo essas coisas. Bem... Pelo menos se ele pudesse ver o espírito do palco, poderia deixar Fool passar uma temporada na casa de Leon, assim não precisaria se preocupar quando fosse tomar banho; ela pensou abafando o riso.

-O que? –Leon perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, curioso.

-Nada, estava só pensando; Sora respondeu gesticulando casualmente.

É, queria ser uma abelhinha para ver os maus bocados que Fool passaria na mão do acrobata.

-Chegamos; o taxista avisou.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Olhou para todos os lados e não encontrou nenhum dos dois. Estranho; ela pensou andando pelo vestiário.

Os patins estavam no lugar, tudo estava em ordem. Tirou os patins e foi até a portaria, quem sabe alguém pudesse tê-los visto sair.

-May, esta procurando alguma coisa? –Matt perguntou, enquanto pregava alguns cartazes no painel de entrada.

-Você por acaso viu a Sora ou o Leon? –ela perguntou para o garoto que trabalhava ali a um bom tempo, então, ele saberia reconhecer os dois.

-Os vi pegando um táxi há poucos minutos; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Táxi? –May perguntou surpresa. –Sabe para onde eles foram?

-Não, mas quando passaram por mim ele estava falando de irem ver um médico, ele parecia bem preocupado; Matt respondeu.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sora? –May se perguntou, voltou-se para ele rapidamente. –Obrigada; ela falou antes de sair correndo.

Precisava ver o que estava acontecendo, não entendia como aquela queda poderia ter sido, mas para Leon demonstrar preocupação, era porque algo estava errado. Muito errada...

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal **

**Um ano depois quase XD estou de volta. Como disse antes pra vocês, nem sempre consigo escrever vários capítulos e ir atualizando rápido, mas acho que o próximo não demora a chegar, tudo depende da minha inspiração. Agora para Equilibriun, faltam só dois capítulos, cheios de revelações e muitas surpresas. **

**Espero q gostem. **

**Até a próxima e um forte abraço... **

**Dama 9 **


	19. Razões e Emoções

**A Lenda**

**Primeira Parte**

**Deliriun**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD... mas isso não vai favorece-lo na escolha da Sora, que fique bem claro.**

♥

**Capitulo 19: Razões e Emoções**

**♥**

**Entre razões e emoções**

**A saída**

**É fazer**

**Valer a pena**

**Se não agora**

**Depois não importa**

**Por você, posso esperar.**

**♥**

**.I.**

Estava já algum tempo conversando com Carlos, quando o telefone tocou. Viu o chefe resmungar algo antes de atender.

-Alô; Carlos falou.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a face do brasileiro tornar-se fechada.

-Uhn! Como ela está? ... Precisa que alguém vá buscar? Tudo bem, obrigado por avisar; ele falou desligando.

-Quem era? –Yuri perguntou.

-Kate; Carlos falou hesitando um pouco em continuar.

-Algum problema, Carlos? –ele perguntou, não gostando nada daquilo.

-Ela só estava avisando que Sora esta com ela, para ninguém se preocupar; o chefe falou por fim.

-O que? O que aconteceu com ela? –Yuri perguntou levantando-se rapidamente.

-Não foi nada serio, ela só caiu no _ring_ de patinação, mas está bem. A Kate já diagnosticou que não é nada pra se preocupar; Carlos explicou. –Alem do mais, Leon está com ela; ele falou por fim, vendo a face do acrobata tornar-se vermelha.

**-O QUE?** –ele berrou.

-Yuri, por favor; Carlos falou tentando manter a calma, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa o acrobata já deixava a sala, batendo a porta com força. –Eu mereço; ele resmungou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se na parede branca, tentando conter o impulso de andar em círculos novamente, a mais de meia hora que as duas estavam ali dentro. Para algo que não requeria preocupações, estavam demorando demais.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, revendo tudo que havia acontecido. Era estranho, mas ainda sentia os pés vacilarem ao tocar o chão, como se seu corpo ainda estivesse entorpecido por aquela sensação de poder flutuar.

Não conseguia se lembrar de já ter sentido aquilo antes, fora tudo tão... Inexplicável.

-Leon!

Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir a voz da medica próximo a si. Encontrou o olhar calmo de Kate, ela aproximou-se.

-Se quiser entrar; ela falou em tom de sugestão.

Assentiu, seguindo com ela para dentro do quarto. Encontrando a jovem de melenas rosadas em uma cama, porém sua maior preocupação foi não vê-la acordada.

-Ela acabou dormindo, enquanto eu passava o diagnostico; Kate avisou, como se respondendo a suas indagações. –Ela estava um pouco agitada, não aconteceu nada de grave, mas apliquei um calmante. Sora vai dormir um pouco, se quiser ficar aqui; ela falou.

-Tudo bem; ele balbuciou, indo sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Como é do procedimento do hospital, eu reportei ao Carlos a passagem dela aqui, daqui a pouco eu vou voltar para ver como estão as coisas, se ela já tiver acordado, vocês poderão ir; Kate completou.

-...; Leon assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto a medica deixava o quarto.

Deu um baixo suspiro, apoiando os braços na cama e descansando a cabeça entre eles. Vendo a mão da jovem próxima a seu rosto.

Durante um bom tempo evitou estar em hospitais, porém quando caíram, a única coisa que persistiu em seus pensamentos era levá-la até um e garantir que estava tudo bem. Mesmo Kate dizendo que não fora nada, ainda não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, ou conseguir aplacar aquela inquietação.

Ouviu o leve ressonar da jovem, tocou-lhe a mão delicada, entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros. Não gostava de hospitais. Sua ultima experiência em um, não fora nada agradável. O que desejava esquecer de uma vez, mas algumas coisas ainda eram bem vivas em seus pensamentos.

_Segurou com força a mão delicada, tentando conter em si, os batimentos acelerados do coração. Aquela dor lhe oprimia de tal forma que não conseguia pensar._

_Jamais o perdoaria pelo que havia feito. Jamais!!!_

_-Leon; ouviu o sussurro fraco e ergueu a cabeça._

_-Não fale, você precisa descansar; ele falou tentando conter a aflição._

_-Me ouça...; a jovem de melenas prateadas pediu._

Depois veio a promessa. Aquela que durante muito tempo fugiu em cumprir. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom lugar para se estar; ele pensou sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

Apoiou a cabeça melhor sobre os braços e deu um alto suspiro. A porta abriu-se com brusquidão, ergueu a cabeça vendo-o parado na porta.

Era como se houvesse revivido tudo aquilo novamente, mas justamente uma parte que não havia acontecido.

Viu-o entrar a passos trêmulos no quarto, completamente pálido. Queria dizer algo sarcástico ou que provocasse sua ira, mas palavra alguma consegui escapar daquele nó que formara-se em sua garganta.

-Sora; Yuri sussurrou, voltando o olhar para a jovem. –Ela-...;

-Está bem; Leon respondeu por fim. –Está apenas dormindo; ele completou, vendo-o parar ao lado da cama.

Fechou os olhos, serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa, sentia o coração bater na garganta como se fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Abriu-os lentamente e não foi a jovem de melenas rosadas que viu naquela cama.

Era como se houvesse sido tragado para um momento que jamais vivera. Agora podia ver os cabelos prateados espalhados pelo travesseiro branco. A face alva completamente pálida e sem vida.

Sabia qual era o desfecho daquela cena, mas não queria ver. Serrou os punhos nervosamente, sentindo-se imponente quanto ao que viria a seguir.

_-Não deixe que ela morra com a ferida que causou em seu coração;_

A voz de Leon ao telefone ainda ecoava em sua mente. Agora sabia o que era sentir a vida escapar por seus dedos sem poder fazer nada. Sabia o que ele havia sentido...

**-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;**

Afastou-se rapidamente ao ouvir os gritos de varias pessoas que se engalfinhavam para entrar no quarto. Virou-se, vendo as garotas.

-Façam silêncio; Leon mandou, com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

Sem emitir protesto algum elas se aquietaram.

-Ela está bem, apenas dormindo; ele explicou, vendo-as suspirarem aliviadas.

-Ela esta bem mesmo? –May perguntou hesitante.

-...; Leon assentiu. –Kate disse que ela estava agitada demais e deu-lhe um sedativo, daqui a pouco ela acorda;

-O que aconteceu exatamente, Leon? –Sarah perguntou.

Havia ficando sabendo do que acontecera quando Yuri passara por si que nem um furacão e ao ir até a sala do namorado descobriu para onde ele ia e decidiu ir atrás para se certificar de que não ia acontecer nada de mais.

-Só uma queda; ele respondeu dando a entender que não iria se estender no assunto.

-Desculpe pessoal, mas não podem ficar todos aqui; Kate falou entrando no quarto.

-Ahhhhhhhhh;

-Por favor, quando a Sora acordar eu deixou um por vez entrar, mas por enquanto só o Leon ficara aqui;

-O que? –Yuri falou voltando-se para ela.

-Ele é o acompanhante, agora, por favor; ela falou dando a entender que não discutiria mais isso. Indicou a porta e um a um foi saindo.

Sem outra alternativa, seguiu cabisbaixo para fora da sala.

Encostou-se na parede fria e branca do hospital, ainda sentindo o coração bater na garganta e as mãos tão geladas quanto a parede. Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, mas depois daquilo que vira era impossível.

Pelo menos ela estava bem, jamais se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela.

♥

Debruçou-se na guarda de ferro, sentindo o cheiro de maresia pairar no ar. Os cabelos dourados moviam-se com suavidade, enquanto alguns fios vez ou outra caiam sobre seus olhos.

Fechou-os por alguns segundos, sentindo uma presença reconfortante a seu lado. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas era necessário. Havia um novo caminho a seguir, por mais difícil que fosse.

-Você vai mesmo? –a jovem de melenas rosadas perguntou com a voz num tom choroso.

Nem das outras vezes, quando estavam literalmente um contra o outro, a ouvira usar aquele tom, aquele tom capaz de lhe partir o coração.

-...; Yuri assentiu.

-Primeiro a senhorita Layla, agora você; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundo sem conseguir encará-lo.

-Eu escolhi um novo caminho Sora, longe do Kaleido Star; ele falou voltando-se para ela. –Eu gostaria de ficar, mas não é certo;

-Por quê? –Sora insistiu em saber.

Um nó forte formou-se em sua garganta, aproximou-se, envolvendo-a entre os braços, ouvindo-a soluçar.

-Você sabe...; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Mas você precisa ser forte, lutar para cumprir o que prometeu a Layla;

-Tenho medo; a jovem sussurrou.

Sabia que um novo acrobata iria chegar ao Kaleido Star, mas a idéia de perder as duas pessoas que lhe serviram de exemplo desde que começara doía demais.

-Você vai conseguir, como das outras vezes. Eu sei que vai; Yuri falou.

-Você sabe quando vai voltar? –ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.

-Não tenho planos de voltar tão cedo; ele falou vendo mais lágrimas caírem dos olhos dela. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, afastando as gotas cristalinas que insistiam em cair. –Mas se precisar de mim, você saberá me encontrar;

-...; Sora assentiu, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos. –Espero que encontre o que esta procurando;

-Uhn?

-Todos precisam de algo para lhes completar; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe o peito, na direção do coração. –Que pode ser encontrado a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar, mas precisa ser procurado. Então, espero que encontre; a jovem falou dando-lhe aquele sorriso cristalino.

-Obrigado; Yuri falou, abaixando-se e pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem antes de se afastarem.

Agora seus objetivos estavam focados em voltar a Paris, depois... Só o tempo diria.

♥

-Yuri;

Virou-se, ouvindo a voz de Layla. O que ela estava fazendo ali? –ele se perguntou ao vê-la entrar com Kate. Ambas pareciam preocupadas.

-Como está a Sora? –a diretora perguntou, chamando a atenção dos demais que esperavam no corredor, por noticias da acrobata.

-Esta bem, mas dormindo; Yuri respondeu.

-E você, como está? –Layla perguntou.

-...; assentiu, sem encontrar uma palavra que lhe definisse naquele momento.

-Eu não diria isso, você parece que viu um fantasma; a diretora comentou, notando-o incrivelmente pálido. –É melhor ir tomar alguma coisa, antes que acabe indo você parar num desses quartos;

-Eu estou b-...;

-Vamos Yuri, não seja teimoso; Layla falou em tom firme, sabendo que ele iria se recusar a sair da frente daquela porta. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, já estava sendo arrastado por uma determinada Layla para longe dali.

**.II.**

-O que está acontecendo com o Yuri? –Rosetta perguntou, vendo-os desaparecerem no corredor.

-Não sei, mas ele parecia bastante abatido; Anna comentou.

-Será que foi por causa da Sora? –Mey perguntou em tom curioso.

-Algo me diz, que é algo mais; Sarah murmurou pensativa. –Porque ele já estava assim quando chegamos;

-Será que ele e o Leon brigaram antes de chegarmos? –Mariun perguntou.

-Não, creio que não; Mia murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Uhn! Porque tenho a impressão de que vocês estão sabendo de alguma coisa a mais, do que nós; Mey comentou, voltando-se para Mia e Sarah.

-Foi só uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça; a escritora comentou. –Vocês se lembram do Allan?

-O instrutor do Leon? –Anna perguntou.

-Ele mesmo; Mia falou. –Lembram-se do que ele falou sobre o Festival Internacional de circo, cinco anos atrás?

-Você não está achando que-...? –Mey parou, com um olhar surpreso.

-É, acho que nenhum dos dois deve se dar bem com hospitais. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que passou pela minha cabeça; ela explicou.

-Será que eles ficaram assim tão abalados, por causa do que aconteceu a Sophie? –Rosetta indagou.

-O Yuri não foi vê-la no hospital, talvez a forma como as coisas aconteceram agora, podem ter lhe dado um '**de já vu'** de algo que ele não viveu; Sarah falou com um olhar vago. –Mas isso jamais vamos saber.

-...; elas assentiram, ficando quietas, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentaram-se em uma mesinha na lanchonete do hospital, se tentasse levá-lo para mais longe dali, seria impossível. Yuri parecia realmente disposto a ficar ali até ver a jovem acordada e ouvir dela, que tudo estava bem.

-Um café puro e uma água, por favor; ela pediu, parando em frente ao balcão. Voltou-se para ele com um olhar penalizado, era tão estranho ver Yuri daquele jeito.

Passara tantos anos tendo-o como parceiro, sem saber o que pensava, ou o que seus olhares e expressões queriam dizer, que vê-lo assim tão transparente era assustador.

-O que esta acontecendo, Yuri? –Layla perguntou, sentando-se em um banco.

-Do que está falando? –ele perguntou com um olhar vago, enquanto uma atendente colocava o café e a água na frente deles.

-Você sabe; a jovem falou em tom calmo e controlado. –Vou saiu que nem um louco do Kaleido Star atropelando quem estivesse na frente. Você costumava ser mais controlado; ela comentou.

-Eu estava preocupado; Yuri tentou justificar.

-Não duvido, todos nós estamos, mas a Sora esta bem. Não há mais motivos para estar nessa pilha de nervos; Layla falou.

-Você não entende; ele sussurrou.

-Isso não é só por causa da Sora, não é?

-Pelos Deuses; o acrobata exasperou, apoiando-se no balcão, cobrindo a face com as mãos. –Quando eu a vi ali; ele murmurou, sentindo a voz falhar. –Eu...-;

-Viu a Sophie? –Layla arriscou-se a pergunta.

-Só hoje eu tive noção do que aconteceu. Do quanto fui estúpido; ele falou, fechando os olhos com força.

-Não se pode mudar o passado; ela falou pousando a mão sobre seu ombro. –Apenas não cometer o mesmo erro novamente;

-Quando eu entrei e a vi ali, compreendi o que ele sentiu. Ela era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém e mesmo assim eu... Foi um cretino em entrar na sua vida e usar a confiança que ela tinha em mim;

-...; Layla assentiu silenciosamente, esperando-o continuar. Era melhor ele desabafar.

-E depois veio a Sora;

-Como? –Layla perguntou surpresa.

-Quando a conheci, apesar de tudo, não queria que a história se repetisse. A Sora era tudo que a Sophie poderia ter sido se eu não entrasse em sua vida, mas a Sora jamais se entregou ou parou de lutar. Mesmo quando deixou o Kaleido Star, ela não parou;

-Como você disse, ela tem algo que nenhum de nós tem; Layla murmurou, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram pouco antes da peça "Mil e Uma Noites".

-Pouco antes de ir para Paris, o Carlos me avisou que ele havia convidado o Leon para a próxima temporada do Kaleido Star. E não precisava de muito para saber o que ele veria assim que encontrasse a Sora;

-Alguém que não iria abaixar a cabeça para ele; Layla comentou.

-Não, alguém capaz de ir alem do que a Sophie poderia ter chegado, se não houvesse morrido; Yuri falou em tom pesaroso. –Na época o Carlos me ofereceu a chance de ficar no Kaleido Star, como parceiro da Sora; ele falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Mas...; ela murmurou surpresa. Carlos nunca falara sobre isso. Imaginou desde o começo que fora a única escolha para o acrobata deixar o circo, mas ele escolhera ir.

-Não tive coragem de encarar o Leon depois de tudo, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que a Sora corria ao ter que agüentá-lo descontando todas as suas frustrações em cima dela; Yuri falou, enquanto pegava a xícara com as mãos tremulas. –Por isso eu voltei quando o Carlos me ligou avisando sobre a peça Drácula;

-Então é verdade; Layla murmurou surpresa. Embora o próprio Carlos houvesse falado do retorno dele ao Kaleido Star, não tivera tempo de perguntar quando fora, então...; ela pensou.

-Eu não podia deixá-la desistir, mas mesmo assim aquele idiota não deu um segundo de paz a ela; ele exasperou, serrando os punhos nervosamente. –Que inferno, a culpa é minha, ela não devia ter passado por tudo aquilo. Nem ela, nem Sophie;

-Yuri; Layla murmurou surpresa, vendo-o prender os dedos entre os fios dourados e notou uma fina linha correr de seus olhos, cortando a face de pele alva, levemente rubra. –Quando aconteceu? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula.

-No teste da pequena sereia; ele sussurrou, tirando-lhe todas as demais duvidas. –Tentei ignorar da primeira vez, mas-...;

-Você a ama tanto assim? –a acrobata perguntou quase num sussurro, ainda processando tudo que ouvira.

-Mais do que posso suportar;

Foi à resposta que ouviu vinda dos lábios do acrobata, nunca tivera um relacionamento de grande amizade com Yuri, àquela amizade que os torna cúmplices. O conhecia o suficiente para tê-lo como parceiro de cena era o suficiente, mas agora, tê-lo ali, se abrindo para si, mostrando os sentimentos que guardou por tanto tempo, via que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas se houvesse quebrado suas próprias regras de seguir a risca o manual de 'bom acrobata e futura estrela'. Teriam sido mais amigos.

Apoiou a mão sobre seu ombro, tentando de alguma forma lhe passar um pouco de confiança, compreendia o que ele estava sentindo, por mais estranho que fosse admitir isso.

Jamais pensou que aquela rivalidade entre ele e Leon fosse tão longe, mas via agora que muitas coisas já haviam começado de forma que ninguém jamais imaginou.

-Ela podia ter morrido aquele dia; Yuri sussurrou. –Como vocês poderiam ter morrido ao executar aquela técnica, tendo só um mês para treinar... Por minha culpa;

-Não, aquele era o momento, nós já havíamos feito uma escolha; Layla falou em tom sério. –Nem eu, nem Sora iríamos desistir, por mais difícil que fosse. Mesmo que estivéssemos com medo;

-Acho que sim; ele murmurou. –Ela nunca desistiu... Mesmo quando tudo parece perdido, parece uma fênix, por mais que queime suas asas ao limite, ainda cria forças para renascer duas vezes mais forte para incendiar os céus com suas asas flamejantes e espírito indomável;

-...; Layla assentiu, com um fino sorriso em seus lábios. Sim ele estava certo, ela era uma fênix...

**A fênix indomável...**

**Uma fênix de fogo...**

**Continua...**


	20. Apenas feche os olhos

**A Lenda**

**Primeira Parte**

**Deliriun**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD... Mas isso não vai favorecê-lo na escolha da Sora, que fique bem claro.**

♥

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Apenas feche os olhos...**

**.I.**

Andavam a passos calmos em direção aos dormitórios, mesmo ainda sob o efeito do relaxante muscular que Kate lhe dera, sua percepção sobre algumas coisas continuavam intactas.

Mal havia acordado, encontrou uma infinidade de rostos a sua volta, não era necessária toda aquela preocupação, alias, não gostava nem um pouco disso. Não era como se estivesse cruzando aquela fina linha entre a vida e a morte, para todos parecerem fantasmas de tão pálidos que estavam.

-Jovem Leon, esta tudo bem, posso continuar daqui; Sora falou, voltando-se para o acrobata, que lhe acompanhava até seu apartamento.

-Nós já discutimos isso, Sora; ele avisou, dando a entender que não voltariam novamente a esse assunto.

A saída do hospital fora igualmente estranha, como sua breve passagem por lá. Todos queriam lhe acompanhar, mas depois da misteriosa interferência de Kate, ficou resolvido que voltaria com Leon de táxi, como haviam chegado e os demais, que se virassem para voltar.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido naquele meio tempo em que estivera 'off' para o resto do mundo, mas tanto Leon quanto Yuri pareciam não estar bem.

Estavam para entrar no elevador que lhe levaria para o apartamento, quando Carlos surgiu, saindo do refeitório acompanhado pelo senhor idoso, ao mesmo tempo em que os demais que estavam no hospital chegavam.

-Leon. Sora; Senhor Kennedy falou os cumprimentando com um aceno.

-Senhor Kennedy, como vai? –Sora perguntou sorrindo;

-Bem, mas e você, ficamos sabendo sobre o acidente? –o empresário falou, fitando-lhe curiosamente.

-Foi só uma queda, mas os exagerados aqui fizeram parecer que o mundo estava acabando; ela respondeu sorrindo, indicando todos, inclusive Leon.

-Nenhuma queda é exagero menina; o idoso falou, com ar de repreensão. –Mas é bom ver que esta realmente bem, principalmente devido a noticia que temos a dar;

-Como? –Leon perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós decidimos que quando mais esperarmos, mais vamos perder tempo com coisas desnecessárias; Carlos falou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, quando todos se reuniram em volta do casal. –O teste de vocês foi mudado para domingo, vocês tem só mais um dia pela frente;

**-O QUE?** –os dois acrobatas berraram.

-Isso mesmo, como grandes profissionais que são, isso não deve ser um problema, não? –Sr. Kennedy falou.

-Não! –Leon respondeu friamente.

-Bem, Sora é melhor você ir descansar, creio que eles vão ter muito o que fazer agora; o empresário continuou, com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

Ainda chocada, olhou cada uma das pessoas ali, sem saber ao certo o que falar. O teste fora adiantado em um dia, mas...; ponderou pensativa. O que eles queriam com isso?

-Talvez; ela balbuciou, antes de se despedir e rumar para seu apartamento.

-O que o Carlos esta tramando? –Ana perguntou num sussurro para Mia.

-Não sei, mas aposto que a mente criminosa dessa historia é o Senhor Kennedy; ela respondeu. –Você já percebeu como ele aparece com aqueles mafiosos de filmes italianos?

-Sinistro;

-É; ela concordou, vendo os dois acrobatas lançarem um olhar enviesado ao chefe e seguirem silenciosamente, para seus respectivos ginásios. –Agora eu gostaria de saber realmente quem vai ganhar;

-Só você; Mei falou se aproximando. –Essa história esta me matando; ela falou, juntando-se a dupla.

-Só você; Mariun falou, aproximando-se com Yunathan em seu colo. –Mas eu gostaria de saber mesmo, quem a Sora escolheria;

-Ela é politicamente correta demais para escolher um dos dois; Ana falou com ar cansado. –Essa resposta nós jamais iremos ter;

-Mia!

Virou-se, deparando-se com o chefe visivelmente impaciente a lhe fitar.

-Sim!

-Venha até a minha sala, o senhor Kennedy quer que você faça algumas alterações no roteiro; ele falou dando-lhe as costas e saindo com o empresário idoso.

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Alterações no roteiro? Mas pensei que já havia sido aprovado? - Anna comentou voltando-se para ela.

-Ai! Ai! Ai! Ninguém merece; Mia choramingou. –A Lenda é minha obra prima, como ele pode querer mudar o roteiro; ela resmungou com os punhos serrados.

-Quem sabe a idéia deve ser realmente boa; Rosetta tentou justificar, mas engoliu em seco diante do olhar envenenado da roteirista. –Ou não;

-Depois conversamos, é melhor eu ir; Mia falou com ar desolado.

-É, que comece o show; Anna murmurou, vendo que pouco a pouco os demais estavam seguindo seus próprios caminhos. E a seguir, ela também encaminhou-se para seu dormitório.

**.II.**

Olhou distraidamente para o liquido amarronzado que dançava sobre o fundo da xícara, não ouvia barulho nenhum pela casa, Marie já havia se retirado, Yuri e Charlotte também.

Não adiantava, por mais que tentasse, aquelas três não iria parar de disputar atenções, pensou que ao viajar com Cate as três ficariam bem em Vegas, mas não, fora chegar em casa, depois de passar no Kaleido Star e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrá-las a lhe esperar.

Suspirou pesadamente, fazendo uma nuvem de vapor subir pela xícara. Estava sem sono e como há muito tempo, não se sentia tão ansiosa como agora.

-Em que esta pensando? –Cate perguntou, desviando os olhos do roteiro que lia, para voltar-se para ela.

-Na peça que a Mia escreveu; Layla respondeu, acomodando-se melhor sobre o sofá branco.

-Um trabalho de primeira alias, essa menina evoluiu bastante desde a última vez; a roteirista comentou, vendo-a assentir. –Mas não é sobre as técnicas dela que você esta se referindo, não é?

-Não, é a coincidência das coisas; ela respondeu.

-Como?

-Nunca fui muito detalhista nos aspectos sentimentais das peças, sempre acreditei na interpretação perfeita, mas onde o emocional era apenas mais uma recomendação do diretor para a interpretação do papel; Layla respondeu pensativa. –Mas aprendi que qualquer personagem tem vida e seu brilho é dado, através dos sentimentos daqueles que interpretam com sua imagem, a vida deles;

-...; Cate assentiu silenciosamente. Nesse aspecto Layla tinha razão, muitos artistas tornavam-se arrogantes e eram tomados pelo estrelismo, o que lhes fazia perder o brilho e a noção do valor que cada personagem tinha, independente se seria ele protagonista ou não.

-Cada uma das partes da Lenda, representa uma parte da vida de alguém. Não apenas dos acrobatas do Kaleido Star, mas das pessoas no geral; Layla continuou. –Todos nós temos aquele momento em nossas vidas que, parecemos correrem em círculos, ou em estradas sem fim. Sem saber ao certo que caminho tomar ou se cairmos, como vamos levantar!

-É o começo da vida; Cate comentou.

-Sim! Ai vêm à felicidade limitada, apenas alguns momentos que nos satisfazem e depois, voltam as confusões e as trilhas sinuosas. A necessidade de buscar algo ainda maior torna-se premente. Assim surge Deliriun;

-Coincidência?

-Duvido; ela respondeu pensativa. –E por fim...;

-Amore... A fase plena da vida. O mínimo de confusões, o máximo de sonhos. A fase onde tudo é possível, até mesmo tocar as estrelas com as pontas dos dedos;

-É; ela concordou. –Acho que já sei o que a Sora esta querendo mostrar com aquela técnica que esta desenvolvendo;

-Jura? –Cate indagou curiosa.

-Eles esqueceram porque começaram... Passaram tanto tempo se apegando as dores do passado, dores causadas por coisas que não podem mudar e agora... Bem, se sentem perdidos. Talvez essa tenha sido a melhor forma que ela encontrou de guiá-los para a luz novamente; Layla falou de maneira enigmática.

-Uhn? –a roteirista murmurou confusa.

-O resultado dessa busca, só o tempo vai poder mostrar. Dessa vez, não vão existir vencedores ou perdedores, por mais estranho que isso pareça; Layla completou colocando a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro antes de se levantar. –Esta ficando tarde, eu vou dormir e você deveria fazer o mesmo, deixei para ler esses roteiros amanhã;

-Sim chefe; Cate brincou, antes de jogar o manuscrito em cima da mesa e levantar-se, espreguiçando-se em seguida. –Amanhã eu gostaria de ir ao Kaleido Star, quero dar uma sondada no que a Sora esta aprontando; ela avisou.

-Você não esta levando essa aposta com o Carlos a serio de mais, não é? –Layla indagou, lembrando-se que a roteirista e o ex-chefe, quase se mataram na sala de reuniões porque começaram novamente a fazer propagada, de seus respectivos preferidos para tornar-se protagonista e algo mais...

-Imagina; Cate falou sorrindo marotamente. –Só quero garantir que o lado vencedor seja o meu; a jovem falou displicente. –Mas boa noite, amanhã conversamos; ela falou contendo um bocejo.

**.III.**

A noite já caia, mas estava disposto a treinar até a exaustão, havia decidido usar o ginásio que fazia parte do complexo do Kaleido Star e não dos dormitórios.

Saltou do trapézio, dando por encerrada a primeira etapa dos treinamentos. Precisava fazer uma pequena pausa, mas logo recomeçaria tudo de novo; ele pensou levando uma toalha felpuda a face, retirando algumas gostas de suor que pingavam pela testa, através dos fios prateados.

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto saia do ginásio e andava pelo corredor gelado. Antes de continuar iria dar uma olhada no palco e ver o que Ian havia armando para o teste final, que seria na tarde do dia seguinte.

Ainda não sabia o que Carlos estava tramando, mas precisava ser rápido para desenvolver uma técnica que lhe conferisse a vitória, porém nenhuma seria suficientemente boa quanto a que a jovem de melenas rosadas estava desenvolvendo.

Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido na pista de patinação, mas foi como se uma força maior houvesse lhes impulsionado para aquele desfecho surpreendente.

Virou a direita no final do corredor e franziu o cenho ao ver as luzes do palco acesas, não todas, mas o suficiente para que visse uma certa movimentação no meio do palco.

Será que Yuri estava treinando ali? –ele se perguntou aproximando-se com passos cautelosos, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver a jovem de melenas rosadas ali, numa cena que ele jamais imaginou ver em sua vida.

Ela estava deitada no meio do palco. A rede que normalmente ficava abaixo do nível dos trapézios fora retirada. Tudo estava limpo e silencioso também. Porém ela continuava ali, deitada no chão, alheia a todo o resto. Será que estava bem? –ele pensou preocupado.

Era para ela estar de repouso como Kate mandara, mas teimosa do jeito que era; ele pensou aproximando-se.

-Sora; Leon chamou, parando ao lado dela, vendo-a de olhos fechados.

-Jovem Leon? –ela indagou franzindo levemente o cenho, porém não abriu os olhos para fitá-lo o que foi ainda mais estranho na opinião dele.

-Você esta bem, Sora? –ele perguntou, abaixando-se, até um dos joelhos tocarem o chão.

-Estou; ela respondeu com simplicidade. –E você, ainda treinando?

-Fiz uma pausa; o acrobata respondeu um pouco incomodado com o fato dela nem abrir os olhos ao falar consigo. –Mas você tem certeza realmente que esta bem?

-Estou ótima, agora se não se importar em me dar licença; Sora falou erguendo uma das mãos e acenando para que ele saísse da sua frente. –Você esta atrapalhando minha visão;

-Como? –Leon perguntou confuso. Será que ela havia caído e batido a cabeça? –Eu acho melhor ligar para a Kate, você não me parece muito bem, alem do mais, deveria estar de repouso;

-Não estou fazendo esforço algum aqui; ela falou dando um tapinha no chão. –Mas você esta realmente me atrapalhando, Jovem Leon; ela falou no momento que sentiu alguns fios prateados tocarem sua face, deixando-a levemente rosada.

-Mas você esta de olhos fechados; ele falou incrédulo. Levou uma das mãos até a testa dela. Estava na temperatura normal, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que ela estava delirando.

-Eu não preciso estar com os olhos abertos para isso Jovem Leon; Sora respondeu calmamente. –Alias, para o que eu quero ver, eles não precisam estar abertos;

-Ainda acho que você não esta bem, alem do mais, ficar deitada nesse chão frio pode piorar a dor nas costas;

-Eu já disse q-...;

**-SORA!**

O grito de Anna, Mia e Rosetta, chamou-lhes a atenção. Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha ao vê-la franzir o cenho ainda mais, quando outras pessoas se aproximaram junto com as três garotas.

-O que aconteceu? –Mia perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se correndo ao ver Leon ajoelhado ao lado da jovem.

-Boa pergunta; Leon respondeu visivelmente aborrecido. Não estava entendendo nada do que ela havia dito e com esse monte de gente por perto, apenas piorava a situação.

-Antes que pergunte, estou bem e não bati com a cabeça. O fato de estar com as costas doloridas, não me torna uma estatua de cristal que vá se partir a qualquer momento e ...- ; Sora falou um pouco aborrecida. –Jovem Leon você ainda esta me atrapalhando;

Afastou-se rapidamente só agora dando-se conta de que quase havia se debruçado sobre ela.

-Agora; Sora comentou respirando fundo, como se para se acalmar. –O que vocês querem? –ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Fomos procurar você em casa, mas você não estava lá. Ficamos preocupadas, Sora; Rosetta respondeu ainda confusa com a situação em que todos ali se encontravam.

-Estou bem Rosetta, de verdade. Só estou...;

-Sentindo o palco; uma voz conhecida soou pelo salão.

Todos viraram-se, vendo em uma das entradas, Yuri se aproximando, ainda com o uniforme branco de treinando. Ele tinha uma toalha pendurada em um dos ombros e uma garrafa de água nas mãos.

-Isso; Sora concordou.

-Não entendi; Mei falou, confusa.

-Papai costumava fazer isso, sempre antes de alguma estréia; o acrobata comentou, antes de erguer os orbes para cima, vendo os trapézios balançando pelo ar. –Ele dizia que essa era a melhor forma de-...;

-Encontrar os sonhos; a jovem de melenas rosadas completou por ele.

Abaixou os obres em direção a jovem assentindo, embora ela ainda estivesse com os olhos fechados e não pudesse lhe ver.

-Isso é muito confuso; Mei falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Que seja, mas de qualquer forma é melhor você levantar e ir descansar; Leon falou num tom levemente irritado.

-Vou depois que terminar aqui; Sora respondeu teimosa.

-Não seja teimosa; Leon falou aborrecido.

-Não adianta, ela não vai sair daí; Yuri falou calmamente, como se já imaginasse o que ela queria dizer com isso. –Mas se vocês querem ir, não se preocupem, eu levo a Sora pra casa depois; ele falou casualmente.

-Nem pense nisso; o outro acrobata falou com os orbes violeta serrados perigosamente.

-Vocês se importam de discutirem lá fora, vocês estão começando a me atrapalhar; Sora falou chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Afinal de contas, o que exatamente você esta querendo ver? –Leon perguntou impaciente.

-Eu acho que só tem um jeito de saber isso; Anna falou dando de ombros, antes de sentar-se no chão ao lado da jovem e deitar-se, em seguida fechado os olhos.

-Você também? –Mei falou vendo que Mia e Rosetta eram as próximas.

-Se não pode vencê-los; Yuri falou tomando um lugar livre para si.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de dar de ombros e deitar-se no chão junto com os demais.

-Isso é muito estranho; Rosetta comentou.

-Apenas feche os olhos e você vai ver...

**.::Continua em A Lenda Parte II – Equilibriun::.**


End file.
